Second Wind
by kushina namikaze 14
Summary: El despertar solo en un bosque profundo le hizo creer que había muerto. Naruto había hecho un montón de cosas locas en su corta vida, como desafiando al Kyubi y luchado contra los poderes de un Dios. Pero esto sólo podría ser la cosa más incomprensible que jamás había logrado. ¿Qué se hace cuando está de mala gana echada hacia atrás en el tiempo?
1. Prologo

Second Wind (traducción)

Autor: Quill Q.

Traductora: Kushina Namikaze 14

Prólogo: El zumbido.

El zumbido es el nombre en común de una serie de fenómenos que implican un zumbido de baja frecuencia persistente e invasor no audible para todas las personas.

* * *

El área era estéril de los seres vivos. Los animales habían huido hace días debido a la presencia amenazante y monstruosa que todos ellos habían sentido.

Profundamente en lo que un día sería nombrado Kumogakure, subió una chica rubi vestida con una capa de viaje sobre una luz, haori gris envuelto cerca de ella para protegerse del fuerte viento. Debajo de ella tenía un pantalón llano oscuro que le llegaba hasta las espinillas con una sencilla camisa.

Ella era una ninja: una joven kunoichi que estaba lejos de casa, sin amigos, y lo había sido durante años. Nunca había estado tan aislado como Naruto estaba en estos días, por no haber hablado con un solo ser humano en más de dos meses, mientras que ella buscó en los cinco grandes países para su primer objetivo.

Ella tenía un acompañante, pero no fue uno de mucha compasión, y no era un ser humano para que pudiera comprender por completo la forma en que la soledad afectaba a una persona, o lo que se sentía tener hambre.

Por lo tanto, en cierto sentido, Naruto estaba completamente solo, luchando por las cosas triviales de todos los días para sobrevivir. Había sido difícil en estos últimos días ya que los animales habían huido, y sólo los frutos secos y cualquier cosa comestible de origen vegetal que pudiera reunir habían mantenido que su estómago no esté vacío. A pesar de que ella estaba todavía con hambre, hoy se había olvidado por completo de ella, porque estaba demasiado excitada para recordar.

En la parte superior de la montaña que estaba subiendo en la actualidad, encontraría el zorro demonio. Podía sentirlo con cada pulgada de su cuerpo. La criatura de leyenda que vino de las diez colas junto con sus hermanos: una leyenda que cada ser humano deseaba que acabara de ser solo una historia.

Si hubiera habido alguien para verla, habrían asumido que era tanto loca y suicida, en dirección hacia una muerte segura.

Sería muy dolorosa.

Nadie se atrevió a cruzar el Kyubi. Era conocido por ser implacable,odioso y para disfrutar el sufrimiento de los demás. El zorro demonio era tan increíblemente poderosa que la gente cree que su presencia significaba su propia fatalidad Kyubi había sacrificado muchas ciudades; los quemó al suelo con los niños, las mujeres y los hombres aún en su interior. Se rió de sus gritos y saboreó en su agonía. Odiaba su existencia: los que hablar, lloriqueo monos, que mantuvieron desafiando su superioridad y su existencia de la misma manera que maldecían la suya.

Como la chica se acercaba, el Kyubi comenzó a sentir su presencia. La criatura de nueve de colas había sentido ella hace mucho tiempo cuando ella había llegado primero en esta tierra. Su falta de temor le había enfurecido al principio. Es decir, hasta que sintió la segunda presencia, y por primera vez en miles de años que se había quedado mudo, sin palabras.

Este no sería el único caso en que ella lo sorprendió esta noche. No por una milla.

* * *

 _ **Tierra de Fuego.**_

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?" Preguntó un muchacho joven, mientras estudiaba el recién llegado que había interrumpido su intento de hacer saltar la pequeña roca que agarró en su mano a través del arroyo.

El recién llegado tenía un corte de pelo ridículo. ¿Quien en la tierra pensó que un corte de pelo tan recto era fresco de todos modos? Parecía una marrón, pecera colgante. Y la ropa: los pantalones luz eran tan grande que hizo que sus espinillas increíblemente delgado. Por no mencionar la enorme bufanda alrededor de su cuello. ¿Pertenece a un circo o algo? Con payasos? Los estilos eran algo similar.

El arroyo corre a través de un claro en el bosque de los alrededores. Era un lugar tranquilo, sin tocar por la lucha y la gente. La corriente llevó todo el camino desde el pueblo ninja más arriba en el terreno a este arroyo, antes de unirse al océano a millas de distancia. La luz del día hizo resplandecer la superficie del agua con alegría, y la danza de la hierba verde en la brisa perezosa. Era fácil olvidar el mundo de desesperación que por lo general se encontraron.

"Hmm ... En este momento, se podría decir que soy tu rival a tirar la roca. Pero yo ya he conseguido la mía hasta el otro lado." El chico de pelo castaño declaró en broma.

 _"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?Está insultando a mí maldición! '_ el primer niño pensó con rabia. Había estado luchando para hacer saltar las piedras a través del río para la última media hora.

"Usted nunca respondió a mi pregunta, ¿quién demonios es usted ?!" Exigió, poniendo nervioso al extraño extraño.

"Me puedes llamar Hashirama", el chico de pelo castaño dijo con una sonrisa, "probablemente es mejor si yo no te digo mi apellido ..."

"Él debe ser un civil, 'Hashirama pensó mientras estudiaba el extraño de pelo negro. Tenía ojos negros y piel blanca, que le recordaba a algunos de los civiles del pueblo Karonichi. También llevaba un oscuro, haori lila y pantalones cortos blancos, no es poco común entre los civiles. Aunque puntiagudo, el pelo del otro chico era una reminiscencia de su hermano más joven, Tobirama. También parecía más corto que él, a pesar de que Hashirama sospechaba que eran de la misma edad.

"Hashirama, echar un vistazo más de cerca! Porque esta vez va a llegar! "el chico de pelo de punta proclamada y torció su torso hacia el río mientras tirar la roca con fuerza y precisión.

Hashirama reconoció que la precisión fue utilizado mejor para lanzar shurikens que hacer saltar piedra. Este niño tenía entrenamiento ninja, al igual que él. Pero tenía que ser de otro clan que no era el Senju. Hashirama en ese instante se sintió agradecido que no le había dicho al chico su nombre del clan. Si el extraño era un Uchiha o Hagaromo, estaría en serios problemas.

La piedra se saltó una vez, dos veces, tres veces antes con un sonoro plop, se hundieron en el agua un metro de distancia de la orilla opuesta.

El silencio colgó entre ellos, mientras que el lanzador parecía no creer en su intento fallido. Girando la vuelta hacia Hashirama con fastidio, el niño comenzó a gritarle.

"Gilipollas! Usted estaba detrás de mí a propósito, no es usted ?! Es tan obvio que estas tratando de distraerme! Ni siquiera puedo tener una fuga si alguien está de pie cerca de mí! Así es como consciente de mi entorno soy ! " Gritó mientras gesticulando.

Hashirama parecía cresta caído al ser acusado de sabotear su nuevo conocido. A medida que el niño terminó de despotricar, Hashirama de repente se inclinó con las manos alrededor de las rodillas y la cabeza inclinada hacia el muslo: una profunda depresión surgió a su alrededor.

El otro chico se sorprendió en este brusco cambio de estado de ánimo, confundido en cuanto a cómo alguien podría pasar por un cambio tan rápido de las emociones.

"Perdóname."

La punta pre-adolescente de pelo no pudo evitar el alza tic de su labio mientras miraba hacia abajo a Hashirama. Era ridículo que el otro chico había tomado sus gritos en serio, seguro que tenía que ser un tipo delicado si dejaba que algo así llegar a él.

"Uh ... Relax ... No hay necesidad de obtener emocional y esas cosas. Quiero decir ... Yo un poco tengo este mal hábito de hacer excusas cuando yo ..." empezó a explicar a animar al chico extraño estaba empezando a encontrar muy divertida .

Hashirama sin embargo no lo dejó terminar mientras miraba hacia arriba y interrumpido.

"No es necesario explicar. Su ego es tan grande que tiene un complejo de Dios."

El chico inmediatamente se enojó de nuevo, y señaló acusadoramente a Hashirama. "¿Por qué usted ... No puedo decir si usted es hipersensible o un culo inteligente!"

Como pronto como el niño se había arrodillado, se puso de pie y se echó a reír. "Gya Jaja! Una cosa que debe ser capaz de decir es ... No eres rival para mí cuando se trata de hacer saltar piedra!" -exclamó Hashirama entre su risa mientras que el otro joven ninja se hizo más y más loco.

"pare el regodeo y vamos a ver lo bien que se salta a través de este arroyo!"

Y volvió a suceder.

En un momento estaba riendo y el siguiente Hashirama se arrodilló con las manos alrededor de sus pies. El mal humor casi tangible en el aire.

"Perdóname ..." Él repitió en voz baja. "No tengo claramente molesto que ... para expiar mi pecado, tienes mi permiso para que me utilice como una roca y me salte a través del arroyo ..."

Mirando con incredulidad hacia abajo en los ojos llorosos de Hashirama, el desconocido se preguntó si el otro chico era completamente estable.

"Por Dios ... No hay razón para llorar por eso!"

Hashirama tiene una mirada divertida mientras se asomaba de entre sus rodillas. "Sólo espero ... No voy a ahogar antes de llegar a la otra orilla."

* * *

 _ **País del Rayo**_

El Kyubi le había permitido subir. Ahora podía sentir lo que estaba dentro de ella. Incluso si lo había confundió en gran medida, ya que no tenía ningún sentido.

Siempre podía sentir lo que a sus víctimas y enemigos sintieron, pero esto era diferente: hubo una segunda presencia en el interior de la chica. Normalmente se sentía la desesperación, el odio y la agonía. El zorro demonio la sentía constantemente. Incluso cuando ellos no lo sienten, podría decir fácilmente cuando un ser humano callejero entró en su propio terreno.

Siempre era el mismo. En el momento en que se fijó en él se llenaron de temor y terror. No siempre había sido así. El Kyubi se acordó un tiempo de paz, donde la gente que lo habían amado, y cuando él los había amado a su vez, sobre todo a su propio padre que había sido más o menos humano.

Había estado bajo la idea errónea de que los humanos tenían alguna forma de inteligencia y compasión. Él sabía mucho mejor ahora.

Tras la muerte de su padre, las cosas tomaron un giro para lo peor para el Kyubi y su otros ochos hermanos. Los monos que hablan habían comenzado temiendo ellos al principio. Su miedo a continuacion, se había convertido a la codicia y la ira. Ellos trataron de controlar el Biju, para llevar su voluntad y libertad. Jaula como animales, que califica de acuerdo con el número de colas y los atacó.

Esta traición había devastado en un principio el Kyubi. Sobre todo porque pateaban el legado de su padre, faltando el respeto y burlando su sabiduría convenciéndose de que el Biju era nada más que herramientas de la guerra y el poder. Algo para controlar y someter a su voluntad débil e idiota. El Kyubi finalmente había comenzado a disfrutar viendo ellos fallan.

Tumbado en silencio en la cima de la montaña, las nueve colas fue, por tanto, sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba tal vez uno, sólo un mono parlante que podría entender un poco.¿Quién sabía algo de él, y vino a él no con la intención de capturar su poder, sino con el amor y la compasión.

El amor como él sólo había sentido de su propio padre y un grupo selecto de sus hermanos.

Esta chica confuso lo ponía nervioso, pero lo suficientemente curioso que no se incline sobre el lado de la montaña y aplastarla de distancia, al menos no antes de hacer sentido en qué demonios estaba.

Él levantó la cabeza como la chica levantó a sí misma sobre el lado del acantilado, respirando con dificultad, mientras el sudor rodó por su frente. Completamente inconsciente de la intención de matar inmovilización dirigida a ella, la chica parecía estar acostumbrado a ello.

* * *

 _ **Tierra de Fuego**_

La juventud pelo de punta perdió los estribos por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. "Hombre deja de molestarme! Deja ahora!" Él casi rugió, una pequeña cantidad de saliva escapar de su boca mientras señalaba a Hashirama.

Con una mirada triste Hashirama se puso de pie, mirando más como un cachorro pateado como él con tristeza asomó por encima al otro chico. Con un último alto suspiro y que poco a poco se volvió a caminar con los hombros caídos y que exasperante mirada deprimida en su rostro. "Si tú lo dices..."

Espaciadora con molestia por naturaleza sumisa de Hashirama, el joven no identificado agarró por el hombro, y se detuvo al chico de pelo marrón en sus pistas. "¡Espere!" Él exclamó.

Él quería Hashirama tener alguna columna vertebral, y averiguar si realmente era mentalmente inestables o simplemente jugando juegos de la mente con él. Él odiaba ser confundida, era algo que su padre había conocido desde que había sido tres meses de edad y se negó a devolver el shuriken que había conseguido una bodega fuera.

A partir de lo que le habían dicho más tarde, no había llorado cuando se había cortado la mano, él simplemente trató de averiguar qué parte era seguro al tacto y lo que se debe evitar. Este fue un dilema similar, quería averiguar lo que hizo este muchacho tan impredecible, que botón emocional le haría 'cortado', o ponerse de mal humor con mayor precisión como un bebé.

"¿Quieres que me vaya o no?" Pregunta Hashirama mirando sobre su hombro con una expresión abatido. "Deja de ser tan indeciso ..." Murmuró mientras mira al chico que parecía en la pérdida de una respuesta.

Él sólo le había dicho que perderse si no hubiera? Tratando infructuosamente de llegar a una explicación, algo extraño llegar a la esquina de su ojo, algo que no había estado allí un momento antes. Fue justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tanto el cuerpo flotando tranquilamente por el río hacia ellos. La persona no se mueve en absoluto, que estaba siendo mortal en la superficie de la calma, el agua iluminada por el sol.

* * *

 _ **País del Rayo**_

El Kyubi no habló con la chica frente a él, sólo tomó en su extraña apariencia. Cabello dorado atado en una cola de caballo, sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenían muchos monos que tenían ese color de pelo. Por lo general, estaba oscuro o marrón, y los que había visto con el pelo luz nunca había tenido este tono específico de color amarillo.

Otra cosa que encontró extraño fue que a pesar de que era rubio, su piel era al mismo tiempo bronceada; en realidad nunca había visto un mono pálida con el pelo rubio con tanto sol besó coloración. Su piel siempre parecía frágil a la estrella ardiente, por lo que tuvo que cubrirlo débil ya que todos ellos eran. La excepción fue la oscuridad monos que se ocuparon mejor del sol. A partir de la experiencia, sin embargo, las nueve colas sabían que su piel se cortó con la misma facilidad a través como las caras pálidas.

Su ropa sucia y arrancado de su viaje, pero ella no parecía importarle. El zorro demonio también decidió que era más corto que cualquier guerrero que lo había enfrentado antes, y probablemente sólo al final de su infancia.

Lo sostuvo la mirada sin embargo era sus ojos. Ellos eran agudos y muy expresiva, enmarcado como los ojos de un gato. Claro como un cielo sin nubes durante el día, y mirando de nuevo en su propia mirada de color rojo sin parpadear.

Las palabras dichas el día en que nació volvió a él, algunas de las últimas frases habladas de su padre. Una, de ojos azules jóvenes traviesa.

La chica dio un par de pasos hacia él con una sonrisa de alivio. Se levantó de manera alarmante en pie, de pie cincuenta metros por encima de la rubia y gruñó viscoso.

* * *

 _ **Tierra de Fuego**_

Parecía Hashirama podría convertirse en serio lo más rápido que podía convertirse en depresión. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo flotante a la deriva más allá de ellos con una expresión severa, convirtiéndose en una persona completamente diferente.

La recopilación de chakra por debajo de sus pies, se escapó de su nueva clase de amigo, sobre la superficie del agua del río lento corriendo para comprobar quién era el muerto podría ser. Rezó a la salvia de la trayectoria de seis que no era alguien que conocía.

El otro chico se quedó en la orilla con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro mientras observaba a Hashirama correr sobre la superficie del agua.

"Usted es un ninja ...". Murmuró dándose cuenta de que había estado discutiendo con un posible enemigo, y no un civil inofensivo como él había asumido. Hashirama no respondió a medida que acercaba el cadáver sobre su espalda para comprobar quién podría ser.

El cadáver tenía el símbolo del clan Hagaromo en su armadura.

"Así que la guerra ha llegado finalmente a estas tierras. Es mejor si se dirige a casa." Dijo, voz llena de tristeza y temor mientras miraba al hombre muerto. "Probablemente debería dejar así."

De pie, saltó desde el centro del arroyo al otro lado de la orilla de un salto, no un salto que un hombre completamente crecido civil podría haber logrado. Hashirama fue sin duda un shinobi.

"Más tarde ... um ..." Hashirama dijo y volvió a mirar al chico en el otro lado. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras estudiaba Hashirama, tratando de averiguar en qué clan pertenece, esperando que no fuera el Senju.

"Soy Madara. No dar su apellido por el de un extraño es código básico de conducta de los shinobi," respondió Madara e inclinó la cabeza una pulgada. Hashirama asintió ahora que su sospecha había sido confirmada.

"Eh ... que pensé que eras uno también." Él indicó y se volvió a dejar en el mismo momento Madara hizo. El irse los dos tenían la misma sensación; sus personalidades se enfrentaron, pero por alguna razón había un parentesco entre ellos, una sensación de que podrían relacionarse entre sí.

Tal vez por eso el otro había llegado al arroyo en primer lugar.

* * *

 **Nota del autor (Quill Q):** Este es explica por sí mismo, pero yo _no_ posee Naruto.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este prólogo! El próximo capítulo será más larga que ésta.

 _Información de la historia:_ Esta historia va a ser un poco AU y hay algunos cambios de cannon. Cambios como Naruto siendo una niña y el hecho de que ella viajó en el tiempo para señalar las obvias. Me gusta que sea algo parecido al original, por lo que Naruto comete errores en esta historia, ella tiene límites, y no tendrá que salir de este mundo habilidades. Ella es fuerte, pero no insuperable. Las modificaciones del original se harán evidentes a medida que siga leyendo, pero voy a tratar de mantenerlos al mínimo. Los puestos en estarán allí para obtener la historia moverse a lo largo.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura 'Second Wind', si no lo siento y espero que encontrará una que sea más a su propio gusto. Es difícil complacer a todos, y algunos podrían como este, mientras que otros no lo hacen. Yo al menos estoy disfrutando escribiendo esto, y esa es la razón por la que estoy trabajando en esto, para pasar un buen rato y aprender a escribir mejor.


	2. Capítulo 1:Destello verde

**El capítulo uno - Destello Verde**

 _Destello verde, también conocido como el rayo verde, ocurre brevemente antes de la puesta del sol total y después del amanecer. Aparece como un relámpago por encima del sol que dura muy brevemente, por lo general sólo unos pocos momentos._

* * *

"Kurama."

La chica pronunció su nombre con el dolor enganchada a cada letra. Como si sabía algo de su dolor. El demonio se congeló, sus ojos mirándola en la negación, o tal vez era la furia.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar con ese nombre en frente de mí que el mono despreciable!

¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?" Él rugió de nuevo, pero se abstuvo de atacar -había todavía algunas cosas que quería saber antes de que la devoraba.

"Esa es una muy larga historia Kurama, pero en fin, me dijeron primero su nombre por Son Goku." Ella respondió, y para echar sal en las heridas de Kyûbi ya irritada mentales, tuvo la indecencia de sentarse como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, como si ella no estaba a segundos de conseguir su rubia cabeza separada de su cuerpo.

El demonio gruñó mientras repetía el nombre. "Son Goku? Yonbi?"

Él gruñó mientras daba un paso gigante hacia ella. "¿Qué hizo ese gorila ladridos ir diciendo ese tipo de cosas a un mono que habla sin valor?" Kurama preguntó mientras mostrando los dientes amenazadoramente.

Él quería saber por qué su nombre había llegado. ¿Cómo había conocido a la chica a su hermano? ¿Por qué en la tierra era todavía vivo? Parecía aún más débil que la mayoría de los seres humanos. Tal vez se trataba de que la presencia que sentía? Quizás Son Goku lo había notado también, y la chica usó para escapar? Sí, que tenía que ser el caso. Más probable.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro; que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, lejos de su situación actual.

"Puede que no parezca mucho a ti en este momento." Ella indicó que sus ojos se centraron en él de nuevo. Ella abrió su capa y levantó el haori debajo de revelar su estómago: un sello fue inscrito sobre su piel, el tono negro y ligeramente brillante. Como si algo estaba en el interior lo estaba empujando hacia el sello.

"Soy más viejo de lo que parezco! Al igual que he estado solo desde hace años, la mayoría de ellos se utiliza en lo que hasta hace dos días que pareció una búsqueda sin fin de que, dattebayo. Yo era tan aliviada de sentir finalmente su chakra y encontrar de nuevo ", continuó la joven, sin prestar atención a la creciente intento asesino de la enorme zorro. "Además, yo y mi pareja están subestimando. Usted debe haber notado que a estas alturas, ¿verdad?"

Él Kyūbi contempló sombríamente hacia ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de maldecirla por el robo de su chakra, la chica estaba repentinamente en llamas. Las llamas mismos eran de color amarillo brillante y está hecho de chakra puro. Las llamas que la rodeaban crecieron, llegando a ser la cabeza de un zorro transparente, mucho más grande que la propia joven. El chakra tenía una presencia de su propio-una muy familiarizados que el Kyubi habría reconocido en su sueño.

"No soy de este tiempo, dattebayo! Tengo nadie más a la izquierda. No solo tu y yo, Kurama. Vine aquí para decirle lo que sucederá si se permite que la historia se repita. Quiero ayudar a usted también y también quiero escuchar su consejo ".

* * *

Naruto tropezó a través del bosque; ella estaba demasiado cansado para caminar un camino recto. Llegar a una parada, se sentó en un árbol caído que parecía que había sido mala suerte de haber quedado atrapado en el fuego cruzado de un jutsu de fuego. Tal vez había sido un Uchiha.

La corteza quemada dejó marcas negras en calmar sus pantalones cuando se sentó, pero Naruto no pudo reunir la energía para cuidar; que iba a tener que lavarlo en algún momento pronto de todos modos. Era una tarea desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez si ella podría simplemente encontrar un río en algún lugar pronto.

Pensó en todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento y cómo había llegado a este punto. Lo desesperada que estaba por algún contacto humano. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado años desde que había dicho que no sea títulos de técnica.

Cuando ella habló con Kurama era todo, no una reacción hacia el exterior y el interior estaba cansada de la falta de una cara amable. Naruto había hecho algunos amigos aquí y allá en los últimos años, pero que todos eran compañeros temporales. Vagabundos amigables como ella que se sentían lástima o compasión por una niña perdida tan joven y optó por charlar un rato antes de ir de nuevo.

Todos ellos fueron eventual a su manera, mientras que Naruto siguió buscando. Esta fue la misión que había establecido por sí misma a no descansar hasta que encontró Zetsu negro y retorció el cuello de la cabeza y los hombros separados, es de esperar dolorosamente.

Entonces ella lo tiraba sesenta veces a la luna infestada y hacia atrás, antes de que ella selló la plaga en el infierno.Sólo tenía que encontrarlo y encontrar la manera de hacerlo sin habilidades yin de Sasuke.

La idea de Sasuke consiguió a ella triste otra vez, y el anhelo de sus amigos perdidos resurgió. Hace siete años que había llegado de nuevo a sus sentidos, sólo para encontrarse solo en un mayoría de las áreas se sentía como un bosque gigantesco en estos días, así que no era tan extraño; hubiera sido un milagro si se hubiera llegó a través de algún lugar poblado.

Ella había sido herido y asustado de su mente acerca de lo que había sucedido y donde todos se habían ido. Cuando finalmente ella misma había compuesto, fue sólo para bajar de nuevo al día siguiente, cuando vio a su propio reflejo en el río. Naruto había estado sediento, y en busca de agua cuando se encontró con la superficie de un lago y bebieron de ella. Naruto había gritado su propio reflejo: que había sido pequeño, así que es muy pequeña.

El primer día en este lugar, había pensado que su debilidad era debido a las lesiones, que el bosque era sólo un uno anormalmente alto para que los árboles parecen tan abrumadora. Pero mirando el rostro infantil en el agua, que había estado a punto de tener un ataque de pánico a cabo.

La chica mirando hacia atrás con una expresión de horror no podía ser mayor de seis. Era la forma en que había mirado a sí misma cuando Naruto había sido seis. Su cabello era largo, llegando hasta el final a sus rodillas, algo que Naruto había notado ya, pero ahora tenía más sentido. Se había encogido, pero su pelo por alguna razón se había quedado la misma longitud. Lo primero que había hecho se lo cortó con su kunai mientras ella todavía estaba entrando en pánico. Con el resultado final siendo su parecido a un pequeño duende. el pelo de punta corta que luego haría que la gente de su error para un niño si no se ven correctamente.

Naruto inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Después de que había vagó sin rumbo, en una pérdida en cuanto a lo que le había sucedido y sentirse muy perdido. Después de conseguir su mente recta de nuevo trató de encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirle la dirección a Konoha, o dónde estaba. Si ella era aún en el país del fuego, y si no, pregunte por la dirección en su lugar.

Después de haber sido reducido al cuerpo de un niño pre-academia, ella también se cansó mucho más rápido. Ella tuvo que entrenar a sí misma de nuevo. Todo el proceso se había tomado años para convertirse en algo decente, y sólo en los últimos tres años que había conseguido un poco de control adecuado chakra de vuelta.

Kurama había intentado lo mejor que pudo para ayudar, pero el zorro nunca había sido conocido por su empatía. La mayoría de las veces él le dijo que conseguir un agarre y para hacer el mejor partido de la situación. Estaba tan perdido a lo que había sucedido como ella.

Un par de semanas más tarde que había encontrado un pueblo llamado Itanika, y Naruto en realidad había llorado de alivio cuando vio las casas. Con energía renovada le había pedido a través de las puertas de entrada. El samurai estacionado allí parecía reacio, pero después de un par de preguntas, que no entendía en absoluto, que parecía pensar que su inofensivo y dejarla entrar.

Ella había sido sorprendido por la gente, que eran todas las ropas que llevan impares. Pasado de moda.

Kurama se había quedado en silencio la primera vez que había visto el pueblo, y Naruto se preguntó si había oído hablar de este lugar antes. Pocas personas se dieron cuenta de ella. Había un montón de niños de la calle, pero su pelo rubio y piel bronceada le hizo sobresalir como un pulgar dolorido entre la multitud de pelo oscuro. Parecía que no pensaban la mayor parte de su atuendo tampoco. Que todavía era su mono de gran tamaño atado en lo mejor que podía manejar. Sus pantalones se habían plegado cinco veces para que no se dispare, y la misma fue para las mangas de su chaqueta.

Había pedido una vuelta por la dirección a Konoha, pero nadie parecía haber oído hablar de él. Cuando le había preguntado en qué país que se encontraban, habían mirado consternado hacia ella. Y con la comprensión y sonrisas simpáticas le dijeron que ella estaba en el país fuego, pero que no debería ir fuera del casco urbano ya que no había muchos ninjas peligrosas que se ejecutan a través del bosque en este momento. Sobre todo el clan Uchiha que vivía muy cerca.

Naruto se había quedado sin palabras, mientras el anciano ella esta especie había dicho.

 _clan_ Uchiha _?_ ¿No había solamente Sasuke dejó de ellos ahora? Fue suficiente para hacer todo un clan de una persona?

A continuación, que había oído los rumores que circundan el pueblo. El clan Uchiha estaba en guerra con los Senju y los Uchiha habíaN sido robado hace unos meses. Se habían perdido todas sus disposiciones, además de un puñado de sus guerreros y se convertirse en hostil al pueblo de Itanika que no les podía ofrecer más comida. Pero Itanika era un pueblo civil que necesita para mantener el calor y alimentarse durante el invierno también.

Este había sido el momento Kurama había empezado a hablar de nuevo, y que había sonado tan sorprendido como Naruto sintió.

 _"¿Cómo diablos puede ser? Hemos viajado atrás en el tiempo. Este es el país del fuego durante época de la guerra entre clanes. Recuerdo este pueblo. Fue destruido a principios de la guerra. "_ Le dijo mientras que Naruto trató de obtener una comprensión de la situación en la que estaba ahora.

Naruto se había derrumbado donde se encontraba cuando la realización la golpeó. Ella era verdaderamente solo, y ninguno de sus amigos jamás encontrarla ahora. Una mujer joven con un niño en su cadera, finalmente, se había apiadado de ella, y la amabilidad de la acompañó al orfanato mientras que Naruto todavía trataba de obtener un control de su situación. Había sido el piloto automático que había seguido en absoluto, y no saber dónde más podía ir, el recién removida de seis años se quedó.

Konoha no existía, y ninguno de los otros pueblos ocultos tampoco. Sólo clanes podían conseguir trabajo como ninjas en estos tiempos, y ella se desesperó ante la idea de tener que permanecer un civil para el resto de su vida.

Naruto no puede permanecer mucho tiempo sin embargo. Después de sólo dos noches en el orfanato, fue atacado el pueblo. Los temor de los civiles que el Uchiha atacaría Itanika se había hecho realidad, pero el pueblo no estaba sin protección. Habían contratado samurai y unos pocos miembros del clan Hogarama para luchar contra el Uchiha.

Cuando Naruto se asomó por la ventana de su dormitorio compartido la noche del ataque, que era sólo para encontrarse con las explosiones. Ninjas con el símbolo Uchiha sembrada en sus prendas estaban atacando y matando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

A medida que observaba congelado a la conmoción, Naruto se dio cuenta pálidos rostros hundidos los ninjas Uchiha 'y cree que realmente eran tan mal apagado. Que habían sido muertos de hambre, y atacando Itanika se parecía más a un acto de desesperación de un ataque organizado.

El pueblo había ardido dentro de una hora. La gente había sido quemado vivo y Uchiha y Samurai por igual cayeron a sus muertes. El samurai nunca en verdad tuvo una oportunidad, pero el Uchiha parecía lejos de ser saludables, y una parte cayó a los ninjas del clan Hogarama. Al final, el claro ganador sería los jugadores con sharingan.

Naruto había hecho lo único que pudo en su estado débil y huyó por su vida. Sabiendo que ella se puso tantas posibilidades contra el Uchiha como un estudiante de la academia fresca en su estado actual.

Después de dos días de espera en la zona circundante, Naruto volvió a Itanika mirar a través de los restos de la villa. Ella se coló en torno a los soldados Uchiha y robó todo lo que pudo tener en sus manos. Era la única manera de que pudiera pensar en conseguir la ropa que ella y cosas necesarias para sobrevivir en la naturaleza sin dinero caben. En los escombros, que había encontrado una manta sorprendentemente decente con sólo una pequeña quemadura en el borde, un haori un poco demasiado grande para ella, una cuerda y una mochila para meter todas las cosas que había robado. Después de que ella casi había quedado atrapado, y corrió tan pronto como sea posible.

Ese fue el primero de muchos encuentros Naruto experimentarían con las guerras de clanes. Dudaba que hubiera sobrevivido a ese primer invierno sin Kurama allí constantemente para sanar cuando ella se enfermó.

Al cabo de unos días se había calmado lo suficiente para empezar a pensar racionalmente de nuevo. Solo en el bosque una vez más, ella comenzó a subir con un plan de acción y un motivo para vivir de nuevo.

 _'Está bien Naruto ,'_ que había pensado para sí misma, _'usted ha ido atrás en el tiempo. Nadie te conoce, nadie te echa de menos y se puede hacer lo que quiera. Usted puede permanecer oculto y dejar ir el futuro como lo hacía antes, o se puede hacer algo al respecto. Puede encontrar el pasado Kurama antes de que él es capturado por Madara, y tal vez en conjunto se podría cazar negro Zetsu y sellarlo de distancia antes de que pueda arruinar el mundo otra vez. '_

Era un plan muy optimista, pero Naruto nunca se había permitido que las probabilidades se apilan en su contra deteriore su espíritu.

Kurama sólo se había aliviado que por fin había salió de su depresión.

Le había costado años de trabajo duro para encontrar Kurama; de un zorro cincuenta por metro de altura, él seguro sabía cómo ocultar cuando quería. La mayor parte de su tiempo fuera del escultismo se habían gastado en la formación y la obtención de información sobre lo que ocurrió en todo el mundo. Ella había ido a través de todas las cinco grandes naciones tres veces antes de que ella llamó su rastro en Kumogakure. Para entonces ya casi no reconocía a sí misma. Ya no era ella el niño ingenuo en el cuerpo de un niño: ahora era una mujer adulta en el cuerpo de una niña de trece años de edad y finalmente empezando a ponerse al día con su antiguo nivel de fuerza.

En la parte superior de la montaña donde se había encontrado finalmente el zorro demonio, que le había dicho el pasado Kurama todo, con la ayuda de un futuro Kurama que hizo muchas apariciones a través de su sello. Durante una semana se habían sentado a hacer planes, sólo interrumpido por las búsquedas de los alimentos. Al final, el pasado Kurama había aceptado recibir recuerdos del futuro de Kurama para que pudiera tomar una decisión sobre si se debe o no ayudarla. Después de permitir esto, se puso mucho más cooperativa; tanto que, al final, decidió que fuera con ella. O más como la obligó a convertirse en su Jinchuriki, no era como si le preguntó muy bien tampoco.

Ella ahora tenía dos versiones diferentes de Kurama en su interior. Podrían funden unos con otros, pero el balance fue apagado, por lo que a veces se separan de nuevo dentro de la junta, peleas a Naruto cuando llegaron aburrido. Kurama no le gustó la sobrecarga del yin chakra que sucedió cuando se convirtieron en uno.

Después de un mes de caminar de regreso al país del fuego, teniendo amplios rodeos para evitar las muchas batallas y los clanes más fuertes, que habían llegado de nuevo a la aldea Itanika. Excepto que ahora se llama la prisión Itanika después de que el Uchiha había reutilizado el antiguo sitio como habitación para sus prisioneros Senju.

El pasado Kurama y el futuro Kurama también comenzó a ser extrañamente similar. Su Kurama está infectado por el odio del otro, y el pasado Kurama siendo afectada por la compasión recién descubierta del otro. En cierto modo se habían convertido en algo en el medio. Ambos eran su pareja, sino uno mucho más tenaz que el Kurama con el que había llegado al pasado.

Fue de esta manera que había llegado al punto en que estaba ahora. Sentado en un tronco de árbol quemado en el medio del bosque en la noche. Preguntándose qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer a continuación, dónde buscar o ir a buscar al diablo negro llamado Zetsu. La ubicación era un día de paseo de la localidad Itanika. Cuando se sentó en una profunda reflexión, Naruto de repente sintió que algo fuera de una perturbación no muy lejos que la ponía nerviosa. Después de un minuto se decidió esconderse en caso de que sea pasando era algo que lamentaría involucrarse más adelante.

Naruto se encontró algunos árboles que crecen en estrecha colaboración para ocultar el medio. Que de ninguna manera le dio mucho refugio, pero al menos no podrían verla si cruzaban desde la dirección que pensó que lo harían.

Al principio Naruto comenzó a pensar que se estaba volviendo paranoico, tal vez había sido Kurama quejándose de no haber estirado sus piernas en tres semanas. Entonces oyó pasos rápidos, alguien arrojando a través del bosque. Tintineo de metal uno contra el otro en el ritmo con la velocidad de sus pies. Como una armadura.

Naruto se asomó con cuidado entre las ramas.

Un niño pequeño vestido con una armadura mal hecho huía. Parecía absolutamente aterrorizada cómo se abrió camino a través de los arbustos y hierba alta.

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cinco? Seis en la mayoría.

Ella se levantó a medias, donde se ocultaba para llamar a él, para decirle que venga a ella, que lo protegería, pero se dejó caer en cuclillas como los pasos que siguen aparecieron a la vista. Los ojos llenos de horror, se vieron a cinco hombres adultos vienen corriendo tras el chico de su intención terriblemente clara. Observó mientras corrían fuera de la vista entre los árboles, sus gritos y burlas le producían náuseas. ¿Quién podría hacer eso? ¿Qué era esta locura?

 _"Se trata de cómo los seres humanos son, Naruto. El odio y la venganza es todo lo que son buenos. La codicia y gloria todo lo que quieran. "_ La voz de Kurama, su amargura se filtra a través de nuevo.

 _" No los Voy a dejar, dattebayo!"_ Ella le dijo en desafío.

Poniéndose de pie que irrumpió tras ellos, pero en lugar de seguir en el suelo, ella tomó a las ramas. Durante diez minutos siguió los sonidos distantes pies antes de que ella se encontró con por suerte no se habían fijado en ella. Los cinco hombres estaban rodeando el muchacho que había sido apoyado contra una gran roca.

Sus espadas y kunai se elaboraron, apuntando hacia el niño llorando acobardados por el miedo.

La vista le rompió el corazón. Un odio salvaje repentina quemado dentro de ella cuando vio el símbolo bordado en su ropa. Uchiha. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el puto Uchiha.

Uno de los hombres sacó un firme control del hombro del muchacho, atrapandolo en su lugar como un segundo shinobi de cabello castaño levantó su espada, la intención de golpearlo en el chico aulló de pánico.

Naruto estaba en el atacante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. golpeándolo en la cabeza cuando saltó de la rama sobre sus hombros, ella aterrizó muy duro, dejándolo inconsciente. Se cayó como un saco de shuriken. Ella saltó hacia el hombre mantiene pulsado el muchacho, y lo golpeó en el cuello.

Los otros tres, sin embargo se había dado cuenta que alguien había llegado a salvar al niño, y Naruto se retorció de dolor mientras un shuriken se hundió en su espalda. Girando hacia los tres shinobis, se puso tan alta como su pequeño cuerpo podía manejar, un escudo entre ellos y el niño que se había vuelto mudo.

"Poner un dedo sobre él y lo lamentarás!" Ella gruñó a ellos. Mientras hablaba, sus claros ojos azules se volvieron de color rojo escarlata, sus alumnos convertirse en rendijas, como los de una serpiente y la intención de matar irradiaba de ella hicieron a todos ellas tambalearse.

"¿Qu-qué-Mocoso! ¡Le cortaré arriba!" Gritó el hombre a la izquierda. Llegó lanzando hacia ella, su chokuto en alto a hundirse a través de su cráneo. Más rápido que cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse, se había agarrado el niño y saltó hacia los lados sobre el hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Dejándolo caer bruscamente en el suelo, se puso las manos en forma de cruz.

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Ella gritó y treinta clones vino a la existencia en una fila larga. Un escudo de clones que separa los tres restantes shinobi de sí mismos.

"¿Eso es un genjutsu?" preguntó uno de ellos desconcertado, a pesar de que su sharingan se activó y debería haber visto a través de una cosa así. El problema era que nunca había visto un jutsu así en su vida.

"Tu lo descubrirás." Naruto respondió con una mueca oscuro.

Veinte de los clones corrieron hacia ellos, y el Uchiha se dieron cuenta de que, en realidad, no eran un genjutsu en absoluto.

A medida que el primero llegó a la shinobi Uchiha ante todo, esquivó la patada y se hundió un kunai en su muslo extendida. Gritó de dolor y tropezó al suelo.

Cinco de los clones restantes utilizaron el Henge, y se convirtió en el chico detrás de ella. Cinco de los clones sigue mirando como Naruto tomó una bodega de la versión clon del niño, y corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

El verdadero Naruto hizo lo mismo con la amplia niño de ojos detrás de ella y despegó hacia los árboles, mientras que sus restantes catorce clones distraen los shinobi Uchiha.

La única razón por la que se detuvo después de cinco minutos era conseguir que el chico para subir en la espalda. Después se corrió durante dos horas seguidas. El Uchiha se había disipado sus clones en la cuestión de cinco minutos, pero para entonces ya se había perdido por completo, sobre cuál había sido los reales, y los Uchiha que se había quitado en la búsqueda había dado cuenta de que era clones que había alcanzado cuando que desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

El venir a un alto, se sentó al niño en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre su trasero, jadeando.

Gracias a Dios que tenía el Kage Bunshin.

Ella era en absoluto lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir en contra de shinobi por el estilo. Aún no. El niño había estado en silencio todo el viaje, pero ahora estaba a su lado con una expresión de adoración.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él con incertidumbre mirando sus ropas ensangrentadas, "Usted todavía tiene que shuriken en la espalda."

"Oh! ¡Muy bien! ¿Podría tire de ella, por favor?" Naruto preguntó tímidamente, tratando de calmar su respiración. Había en realidad completamente olvidado del dolor durante su vuelo.

"Eh ... Claro!" Él respondió y se fue detrás de ella. Mirando su permiso para llevarlo a cabo, ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa débil. Tomando una bodega del borde de metal afilada que sobresale de la tela, tiró hacia fuera con un tirón rápido. Gimiendo en voz alta se inclinó hacia delante. Se había ido en estado profundo, y no había ayudado a que el niño había estado presionando aún más en el tiempo que había sido transportado en la espalda.

Empezó a quejarse, preguntando si necesitaba algo. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó unas vendas. "Puedes envolverlo Aquí, tengo un poco de vendaje que podría detener el sangrado."

"Gracias. Eso no será necesario, sin embargo, yo curo muy rapido que se ve. Voy a ser tan bueno como nuevo por la mañana." Ella respondió con una sonrisa de vuelta. Se le dolía como una perra, pero no tenía mucho peor que una herida shuriken en su pasado.

"¿De Verdad?" Se preguntó sorprendido.

Sonriendo misteriosamente a él, sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se corta una pequeña herida en la palma de su mano lo que una gota de sangre apareció. "Mirar", afirmó y sostuvo su mano para que él vea con claridad. Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos mientras su herida visible cerrado mientras se miraba.

"Eso. Es. tan. fresco", exclamó con asombro renovado bloqueado en cada sílaba.

Naruto rió y negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?" Ella preguntó mientras guardando sus kunai.

"Mi nombre es Itama! Mi padre dice que no debería decir mi apellido extraños sin embargo," murmuró a regañadientes. Naruto rió y señaló el símbolo en su armadura.

"Ya sé que eres un Senju, chico. Y no me importa. Como sé que eres lo haré saber quién soy así. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, un placer conocerte Itama." Ella declaró y extendió su mano. La tomó de la mano y la estrechó mientras mira con curiosidad.

"Estoy muy contento de que te conocí Naruto. Realmente! Te debo mi vida, gracias por salvarme." Proclamó y se inclinó por lo bajo su nariz casi tocaba el suelo.

Naruto miró incómodamente hacia atrás en el niño. "Eh, no hay necesidad Itama. Me había interferir, no podría vivir conmigo misma si vi un niño morir justo enfrente de mí sin hacer algo." Ella explica y se levantó el brazo derecho detrás de la cabeza, maltratar a su pelo en la vergüenza.

"¡Eres increíble!" exclamó: "Al igual que su hermano mayor! ¿Qué era esa técnica? Había tantos de ustedes! Me pareció que era un genjutsu al principio, pero que apuñaló Uchiha Hikaku en la pierna, por lo que no podría haber sido!"

Sentado al lado de ella esperó expectante a que ella respondiera. "Oh, ese es el Kage Bunshin técnica, no has oído hablar de él? Se me permite crear clones sólidos idénticos a mí mismo." Naruto explicó poniendo nervioso. Esperando desesperadamente que el Kage Bunshin ya había sido inventado. Kurama entonces hizo notar su presencia desde el interior de ella.

 _'Idiota , el Kage Bunshin fue creado por Senju Tobirama, que les dijo a sí mismo recordar? El mocoso más probable es todavía un niño en este momento. Por supuesto que no se ha inventado todavía. Enhorabuena, que acaba de recibir el crédito por el Kage Bunshin. "_ Dijo con sarcasmo.

 _'Oh, mierda ...'_ pensó Naruto y tragó saliva de forma audible.

"No, no he oído hablar de él antes de nada! ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? ¿Fue tu clan? Nunca he oído hablar del clan Namikaze antes. Debe ser de algún lugar lejano." Dijo, sonando más y más como un niño ventilador entonces el niño aterrado que había presenciado hace un par de horas.

Naruto estaba contento de que pudiera distraer. "Namikaze no es un clan Itama, fue nombrar sólo de mi padre. Era un ninja pero nunca lo he conocido. Mis padres están muertos y yo sobrevivir por mi cuenta. Aprendí la técnica una vez cuando yo robé un pergamino secreto del líder del pueblo en mi antiguo pueblo. lo hice por una apuesta. completamente idiota de mí, por supuesto, pero nunca he sido uno para planificar el futuro. se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y que fue capturado sólo unas pocas horas más tarde. por suerte para nosotros dos que ya había aprendido el Kage Bunshin por el momento en que me descubrieron ". Naruto explicó mientras recordando de nuevo su pasado, o era el futuro?

"Eres tan genial." -suspiró el muchacho, aparentemente encontrar nada malo con el robo de rollos de líderes del pueblo.

"No vaya a hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, Itama. Tuve mucha suerte de que no era consciente de que el desplazamiento era tan peligroso, dattebayo. Yo podría haber sido etiquetado como un traidor si las cosas hubieran salido mal, o no encontrarme en el tiempo ". Ella dio una conferencia, pero arruinando el efecto de sonreír desde que por fin se dio cuenta de su aspecto.

Tenía el cabello más peculiar que jamás había visto en su vida, y que incluye el pelo de pato a tope de Sasuke. Un lado estaba oscura, gruesa y plana. Fue breve y completamente lo contrario de la otra mitad de su cabello en el lado izquierdo. Todavía era corto, pero de punta y de color gris claro, similar al pelo de su antiguo sensei. La armadura de color verdoso se mantuvo unida y desgastada de la batalla. Itama claramente no era el único que lo había usado, o si no, entonces él debe haber estado en un montón de batallas a que se haga esta desgastado.

"Lo que pasó allá atrás Itama? ¿Por qué el Uchiha tratar de ..." Se interrumpió, sin saber cómo pedir lo que el chico había hecho para merecer ser matado.

"Usted no sabe acerca de la guerra?" Se preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Quieres decir que la que existe entre Uchiha y Senju? Claro, pero ¿por qué se le persigue? Estás a un niño." Ella preguntó genuinamente confundido.

Naruto sintió que su espíritu, era enérgico y amable. Por supuesto que sabía que la apariencia puede engañar, pero no sintió nada en absoluto como las retorcidas mentes de los asesinos que había conocido en el pasado.

"Soy un ninja de la Senju!" Él respondió con orgullo.

"Eh ..?" Parecía confusa en su respuesta por un momento, pero luego Kurama estaba de nuevo en su mente otra vez.

 _"Te está diciendo que él es un guerrero, mocoso. En esta época los niños son utilizados como soldados, tanto como los experimentados. El promedio de vida en estos días son treinta años para estos chicos "._

"P-Pero no se puede tener más de cinco años de edad, ¿quién enviaría los niños tan jóvenes para luchar contra ninjas crecido? O para luchar en una guerra en absoluto !?" Ella exclamó con horror.

"Voy a su vez seis en dos días!" Él respondió, como si eso hizo que las cosas mejor.

"Usted no ha visto a su cumpleaños en absoluto si no hubiera aparecido, Itama! Esto es una locura. ¿Por qué sus padres que hacen esto para usted? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué continuar con este círculo de odio?" Dijo que cada vez más y más molesto ante la idea de niños que son obligados a matar antes de que incluso habían aprendido el alfabeto.

Itama fue sorprendido en su respuesta, por un momento se le recordaba mucho de su hermano mayor Hashirama.

Todavía recordaba sus palabras con claridad después del funeral de Kawarama, cuando en el dolor había dicho que su hermano había muerto una muerte sin sentido, como nada más que una herramienta. Que los padres enviaban a sus hijos para el matadero y que era una locura.

A medias Itama atrapado por las palabras de su padre. Quien había dicho a todos ellos Kawarama había muerto como un verdadero shinobi con honor, y que el amor más grande que un padre puede dar a su hijo era para que sean lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla.

Mirando a los ojos molestos de Naruto, no estaba tan seguro más. Tal vez Hashirama tenía un punto, y también parecía que no era el único optimista en torno a cualquiera.

"¿Qué podemos hacer? No me gusta. Ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos. Pero si no luchamos nos mataran." Dijo con tristeza y se encontró sintiéndose avergonzado a su propia impotencia.

Naruto se peinó con los dedos y Itama sintió su cálido y relajante chakra a través de la mano. Ella era la presencia más reconfortante que había conocido, y tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de no empezar a llorar. Naruto parecía entender y cambió el tema.

"Tenemos que encontrar refugio. Había viajado durante mucho tiempo antes de que me encontré con usted. Realmente necesito dormir, y si usted tiene alguna idea de dónde hay agua estaría muy agradecido. Me da miedo el Uchiha nos perseguirá." Ella dijo con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia atrás en la dirección que habían venido.

"Oh! Aquí, tengo un poco de agua." El dijo y sacó un recipiente de agua de la bolsa grande atado a su cinturón. Naruto le dio las gracias y bebió con avidez. Sintiendo un gran alivio ya que su seca, dolor de garganta finalmente consiguió un poco de humedad.

"Debería haberlos matado sin embargo. Entonces no tendríamos que tener miedo." Explicó que la niña bebió hasta la última gota de agua en el recipiente.

Se atragantó un poco, y le envió una mirada desagradable. "Yo no mato a menos que sea absolutamente ninguna otra opción Itama. Yo no voy a decirle cómo vivir su vida, pero mientras estás conmigo solo luchar para defender." Ella dijo sin humor.

"B-bien Naruto-san," susurró mirando vergüenza.

"Bueno, vamos, Itama. Si no encontramos en cualquier lugar pronto voy a dormirme en mis pies. Encontraremos alguna parte del camino está bien?" Ella dijo que más amablemente.

Asintiendo mientras poniéndose de pie siguió después de su curioso salvador rubio.

* * *

"¡Yo!" Madara saludó mientras caminaba detrás del chico de antes, "Cuánto tiempo sin ver ... Um ..." Se sentó en silencio por su cuenta, cerca de la orilla del río. Parecía extrañamente rígido y no reaccionó a su saludo. "¿Era algo malo? ' Pensó, y estaba a punto de dirigirse a él de nuevo cuando el chico con el corte de pelo divertido respondió.

"Es Hashirama."

Madara se puso las manos en las caderas, mirando hacia abajo a Hashirama con una ceja levantada con curiosidad. "Hombre, de mal humor antes de que yo apareciera. ¿Qué pasa?" Lo preguntó porque era educado - no porque él era realmente curiosa.

Hashirama siguió no lo reconocen, simplemente siguió mirando por encima del agua. Su voz sonaba cruda mientras hablaba de nuevo. "¿Te importa si te pido algo- no importa ..."

Su interés se asomó, Madara se acercó y comenzó a insistir. "No hay necesidad de ser tímido, soy todo oídos."

"No se preocupe sobre-"

"Vamos ... Sólo escupirla ya."

"Realmente ... No es nada ..."

"Vamos a estar aquí todo el día si se mantiene negando, tu podrías también-"

"No se preocupe por ello ..."

Hashirama finalmente volvió la cabeza alrededor, y Madara se sintió conseguir un poco molesto la forma en que yacía el muchacho, que era muy malo en ello. Apenas compuesto y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro Hashirama continuó. "Realmente no es nada ..."

Apuntando a Hashirama y sentir su ascenso ira, exclamó. "Maldito seas! Estoy tratando de ser considerado y comprensivo aquí! Así que date prisa y derramar su tripa!"

Hashirama sólo se volvió su cabeza hacia atrás hacia el agua y parecía reacio a contestar. Al darse cuenta de que todo lo que venía era malo, Madara tiene un control sobre sí mismo.

"Mi hermano pequeño ... desapareció, probablemente muerto ..." Murmuró la voz quebrada por un momento en el medio de la frase. "Siempre que vengo aquí cuando me siento así ... Todas estas emociones reprimidas dentro de mí ... me siento como la corriente puede lavar todo lejos." Él susurró.

Madara sintió que su dolor de corazón por sus palabras. Él sabía muy bien lo que era perder a su hermano. Que había experimentado ya varias veces.

"Madara, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Hashirama confirmar que él tenía su nombre correcto. Era meses desde su anterior y primera reunión aquí en el mismo lugar exacto. "Es lo mismo para usted no es así?"

Madara no respondió, sus ojos simplemente siguieron el agua; comprendió lo que quería decir con el lavado de agua lejos de sus emociones. Era tan tranquilo aquí. Tan hermoso y al margen de las batallas, sólo el agua para recordarle el tiempo que rodea continua. "¿Tienes hermanos?" Pregunta Hashirama, rompiendo a través de sus pensamientos.

"Hay cinco de nosotros." Explicó Madara y recogió una piedra al lado de la llorona.

"O que solía ser." Murmuró, su cara no dar cualquier tipo de emociones, su padre siempre había perforado que en él. Mantenerlos a raya, siempre. Hashirama lo miró con compasión.

"Eso es lo que significa ser un ninja. La muerte siempre está llamando a nuestra puerta." Madara dijo que si bien la determinación finalmente se rompió a través de la fachada sin emociones. "Por lo que puedo decir, la única forma en que podemos evitar que ... es ser franco y honesto con el otro lado ... Tal vez, incluso, no sé, formar una alianza con ellos."

Ahora tenía toda la atención de Hashirama mientras continuaba mirando hacia él. Madara tomó posición y siguió hablando, diciendo a aquel desconocido cosas que ni siquiera había dicho Izuna, el único hermano que le quedaba.

"Pero eso es sólo una ilusión. Estamos todos demasiado orgulloso ... Para permitir a nosotros mismos ser tan vulnerable."

La medición de su lanzamiento, sin hacer caso a Hashirama se saltó la piedra hacia el agua. "Quiero decir, quién sabe, tal vez no te odio tanto como usted piensa ..."

Hashirama siguió a la piedra que salta a través del agua, una vez ... "¿De verdad cree ... Nunca vamos a ser capaces de ser franco y honesto con el otro lado?" Preguntó.

Dos, tres veces.

Madara sonrió con una ceja levantada como mentalmente animó la piedra a través del salto de agua por cuarta vez.

"Ni idea ... Pero cada vez que vengo aquí ... espero que alguien va a encontrar una manera ..."

La piedra golpeó la orilla opuesta.

"Parece que ... Esta vez me dieron uno más." Madara dijo que ambos chicos miraron hacia la quieta y pequeña roca. "Ahora no eres el único ... que llegó al otro lado."

* * *

 **Nota del autor (Quill Q):** Gracias por leer! Realmente lo aprecio!

Los comentarios son muy cool para recibir demasiado. Bueno y malo, si no te gusta que estoy ansioso por escuchar lo que está mal. Soy un escritor novato, por lo que la crítica constructiva es oro.

Siento que este primer capítulo es demasiado lento, pero por favor recuerde que es parte de un todo. En este momento estoy tratando de sentar las bases. Es de esperar que no será hecho demasiado torpe ...

Esta será una historia muy larga, al menos el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.


	3. Capítulo 2: Sabio

**El capítulo dos - Sabio**

 _La hierba sabia cuando se hierve puede tener un efecto calmante, que contiene propiedades curativas de la piel, puede ayudar con un resfriado, fiebre y dolor de garganta._ _También puede tener un efecto positivo sobre la memoria y la concentración. La sabia es una de esas hierbas que se ve aburrida y monótona, que es una de las razones por las que se subestima grandemente._

* * *

"Usted sabe ... Estoy bastante seguro de que es venenoso." Itama dijo con escepticismo mirando hacia abajo a las nueces y las bayas Naruto había traído con ella en esa mochila muy desigual de ella.

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál?" Preguntó Naruto. Ella había estado comiendo todo lo que había traído un montón de veces antes.

"Estas bayas blancas aquí mete hasta su estómago." Itama explicó señalando las bayas

pálidos, con textura de goma entre el cubo lleno de diferentes reuniones.

"Qu!?- Es la razón por la que ..." Se interrumpió un aspecto muy apagar. Itama volvió a mirar a su expresión mortificada.

"Eh ... Usted nunca ha tenido una reacción? Mi hermano Tobi comió un poco cuando era más joven, se quedó atascado en el inodoro durante días."

Naruto gimió y se golpeó la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Itama no pudo detener su risa mientras se castiga a sí misma.

Durante dos semanas que habían estado en el bosque, escondiéndose de los Uchiha, y tratando de averiguar exactamente a donde habían corrido. La noche se escaparon, que había dormido durante unas horas antes de que Naruto se despertó de voces cerca en la noche.

Aterrorizado, huyeron tan pronto como el Uchiha había caminado más allá de su punto de ocultación. Hay sólo cuatro de ellos era ahora, pero no había perdido la esperanza de lo que parecía.

Se había llevado a ellos que se pierden, Itama se crió en el bosque, pero incluso él había conseguido confundido mientras corrían a través de los restos de la noche hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Ellos habían decidido permanecer fuera durante unos días hasta que era más seguro para hacer su camino de regreso.

Incluso si era peligroso ir hacia atrás, todavía Itama tenía que llegar a casa en algún momento. Era un poco amargo que había perdido la chokuto por el canto rodado esa noche, pero trató de no expresarlo en torno a Naruto. El pensó que sonaría muy pequeña de él para quejarse de una hoja perdida cuando ella había salvado su vida.

"¿Hay que tratar de empezar de regresar, Itama? Estoy seguro de que no son tan interesado en un niño de seis años, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto mientras pescaban a través de las bayas para eliminar todos los blancos.

"Sí. Creo que podríamos volver ahora." Él respondió al recoger a cabo tres bayas de una sola vez.

"No pareces muy convencido." Naruto respondido con una mirada de búsqueda en el chico de pelo yin y yang.

"Creo que no hay razón para ocultarlo ... Ya sabes que soy un Senju y que has sido más que agradable para mí. Ellos podrían estar interesados en matar a mí porque mi tío es el líder de los Senju." Él no se explica mirándola.

"¿Oh?" Parecía interesado de pronto, lo que era inusual. Naruto rara vez se parecía interesado en la política del clan cuando él había tratado de explicar cómo funcionaba su clan. "¿Cuál es su nombre? Tal vez he oído hablar de él." Ella dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

"Senju Souma." Él respondió, mordiéndose los labios mientras se preguntaba si él había dicho demasiado. Su expresión se cayó y se dirigió de nuevo a la búsqueda de bayas blancas pasado por alto.

"Oh ... No no he oído hablar de él." Ella respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Pero aún así creo que esto es como un buen momento como cualquier otro. Le parece que estamos cerca del césped Uchiha, ¿verdad? No estoy seguro de que nuestra suerte seguirá si nos quedamos aquí mucho más tiempo. Es posible que haya cuatro Uchiha buscando más cerca de casa, pero aún no puedo asumir todo el clan Uchiha y esperar a salir de ella ". Murmuró Naruto.

Ella era amargo sobre su pérdida de habilidades. Cuando había sido arrojado en el tiempo que había estado convirtió de nuevo en un niño de seis años de edad. Siete años más tarde ella todavía trabajaba en conseguir sus viejas habilidades espalda.

Como un niño en crecimiento que no podía exagerar, su cuerpo tenía límites, incluso Kurama no serían capaces de curar si se iba demasiado lejos demasiado pronto. Al igual que el modo de parecer sus bobinas de chakra no se han desarrollado lo suficiente como para mezclar su chakra correctamente. Se había quemado como el demonio cuando habían intentado el año anterior. Ahora se entrenaron con pequeñas dosis de chakra de Kurama en vez de cañones fundidos a cabo completos. Su falta de alimento, abrigo y agua la mayor parte del tiempo no ayudó tampoco.

"Además, parece que hay una tormenta que viene. Es posible que desee acercarse a casa antes de que se reduce". Naruto añadió, mirando hacia el cielo azul claro.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Pregunta Itama confundido, no pudo detectar una nube en cualquier lugar.

"Confía en mí, sé cuando una tormenta se avecina."

* * *

Por desgracia para los dos, Naruto había tenido razón.

Un día más tarde, ya que buscaron refugio de la tormenta. Les tomó una sorprendente cantidad de tiempo para encontrar en cualquier lugar adecuado para dos niños a la vivienda por debajo. En ese momento ya había comenzado Itama estornudos, y al día siguiente se había puesto enfermo.

Por lo tanto, Naruto había sido atrapado llevar al niño mientras se dirigían a territorio Senju.

En el tercer día se evaluó que Itama estaba demasiado enfermo para ser movido alrededor más, y lo puso en la primera cueva se topó. Era más grande que cualquier cosa que había encontrado en los últimos meses y podría caber un hombre adulto en el interior.

Naruto nunca había sido el tipo de enfermería típica, que siempre había sido la especialidad de Sakura, pero ella hizo todo lo posible atendiendo a Itama. No estaba en ningún peligro, se sentiría si se hizo mal, pero todavía se necesita todo el descanso y el calor que pudiera conseguir.

Esto era un problema peligroso, ya que estaban tratando muy duro para no ser encontrado.

Se quedó cerca de él en calor con el calor del cuerpo, y se atrevió sólo una vez al día para encender un fuego, mientras que había un montón de luz exterior, a la vez que rezar para que no se detecta el humo.

Naruto también tuvo que recoger alimentos y agua en las mañanas. Dejando Itama indefensa durante dos horas nervio que arruina todo, antes de que Naruto arrojaron de vuelta con lo que había encontrado o capturado.

En el quinto día Itama comenzó a recibir su fuerza hacia atrás, y parecía haber roto la fiebre. Naruto seguía insistiendo que esperar un poco más de tiempo hasta que se exponen. Ella no quería que él se colapse sobre ella otra vez. Cuando le había preguntado por qué no podían salir de inmediato ella exclamó: "No voy a llevar su culo lo siento por un día más."

Después de que él sólo asintió y se acostó de nuevo y trató de no hacer contacto visual.

El mismo día que comenzó Itama cada vez mejor, Naruto salió más tarde de lo normal para recoger las cosas necesarias para una cena. Eran bastante alto en el terreno de lo que se había reunido. Se había llevado a Itama cuesta arriba por un largo tiempo antes de encontrar la cueva que estaban usando actualmente.

Mientras Naruto se familiariza con la nueva área, rápidamente se descubrió que había mucho menos árboles y más de piedra y rocas parches que antes. Mientras Itama había estado enfermo Naruto había elegido para buscar comida por ir cuesta abajo en lugar de hacia arriba en busca de presas suficientes.

Exploración por la zona, concluyó que la decisión había sido la cosa más inteligente que hacer, aquí no parece ser cualquier cosa comestible en absoluto. Tampoco nada de agua tampoco.

Se pregunta si puede haber cualquier tipo de aves más grandes que podía derribar, decidió tratar de caminar un poco más arriba. Tal vez había coger algo más contundente para la cena a continuación, liebres, por una vez.

Caminar hacia adelante se dio cuenta de que el campo rocoso que se encuentra en realidad era una montaña, y que estaba llegando al final de la cumbre desde el suelo desapareció de repente un poco más adelante. Mirando de lado a lado que tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo vital.

Hubo alrededor de un enemigo?

Itama estaba bien?

Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro en la dirección que ella sabía que iba a ser. Los árboles y arbustos se mecían perezosamente en el viento y nada más se movía.

No ... Había algo más.

Poco a poco se volvió a mirar hacia el borde de la montaña y levantó su mirada a la vista.

Naruto sintió como si estuviera en un sueño como ella comenzó a caminar más cerca. Llegar a una parada,cuando se dio cuenta de cual montaña era, se detuvo bruscamente. El borde se extendía a ambos lados de ella como si alguien había cortado la montaña con una enorme hacha, y se retira la continuación y dejó un lado rocoso quebrado hacia abajo el bosque.

Una tormenta de emociones se precipitó a través de ella mientras miraba en silencio en el horizonte. Tembló cuando por fin comprendió en dónde estaba.

Estaba en casa ... Este fue Konoha ... Antes de convertirse en Konoha.

No había ningún edificio, no hay personas ni ruidos. Las caras de piedra gigantescas de los cinco Hokage había ningún sitio en el lado de la montaña. Estaba completamente solo.

Buscando el bosque de abajo con los ojos, se encontró con la corriente que recordaba había corrió a través de entrenamiento en tierra tres. Ella buscó en ella sospechaba de las fronteras de Konoha habían sido ... sería ...

Durante toda su vida se había sentido solo, pero no era nada de lo que sentía como ahora.

Naruto nunca se volvería a verlos. Incluso si ella vivió hasta la edad de ciento y milagrosamente los vio cuando nacieron todavía nunca se sabe de ella, no hablar con ella. Sus amigos ... su gente preciosa.

Los que antes la había hecho fuerte y pertenecer siempre se perdería con ella. Ya se había dado cuenta, pero aquí de pie mirando por encima del horizonte se sentía un nuevo nivel de reconocimiento a través de ella en olas brutales.

Perderse en el interior de su memoria, que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se sentaba allí mirando hacia el horizonte, las piernas colgando hacia fuera del acantilado, y Kurama permanecer en silencio por una vez.

Sólo cuando el sol empezó a hundirse ella también recuerda sus obligaciones. Corriendo hacia atrás a toda velocidad que finalmente logró matar a un ciervo. Nunca se habían ido por una presa tan grande con anterioridad, pero ahora mismo no tiene tiempo para buscar la costumbre, y que tendrían que encender un fuego en la oscuridad, así si querían alimentos.

"¿Estamos esperando empresa?" Pregunta Itama, todavía pálido y sudoroso, pero sentado cuando ella regresó. Naruto plasmada en su sonrisa y se rió.

"Lo siento, sólo nos me temo. Espero que tienes hambre sin embargo."

Mirando desde los ciervos más grandes que la chica justo fuera de la entrada de la cueva, se rió.

"Ah demasiado malo. Pero, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Me estaba preocupando." Se preguntó mientras Naruto comenzó a pelar el exterior del ciervo.

"Fui a explorar y se olvidó el tiempo. Lo siento, ¿estás bien?"

Mientras trabajó estudió Itama. Se parecía mucho mejor que la que tenía esta mañana. "Estoy bien, pero vamos a encender un fuego en la oscuridad? ¿No es eso lo que hemos estado evitando?"Se preguntó preocupado.

"Lo sé, pero me quedo esta noche y vigilo. Si queremos comida esto es todo lo que tengo que ofrecer." Itama parecía estar bien con esto, ya que él solo asintió y comenzó a hablarle de el sueño que tuvo mientras ella estaba ausente. Que ha supuesto una invocación tigre volador enojado, mientras que él había corrió alrededor de las cuevas de limpieza en el desierto por vagabundos enfermos.

Sabiendo que ella debería haber sido más cuidadoso todavía no podía sentir miedo. Estaba en casa, aunque nadie sabría nunca de ella.

Al escuchar al niño feliz joven delante de ella, no pudo evitar sentir su espíritu ascensor nuevo. Ella tenía los medios para hacer las cosas mejor, y ella estaría condenado si ella no tuvo la oportunidad.

* * *

Madara se sentó a la orilla del río en la búsqueda de piedras. Hashirama debería estar aquí en cualquier momento y quería escoger los mejores antes que el otro chico llegó aquí. Sabía, por supuesto, que la eliminación de todas las buenas piedras para saltar antes de que su amigo llegara aquí sería imposible, por no mencionar el problema de ocultar a todos. Pero tal vez los que están en su área.

Se sorprendió cuando Hashirama no llegó a la hora habitual. Detener su búsqueda y se pregunta si tal vez Hashirama no iba a venir hoy, Madara encogió de hombros y siguió buscando.

Eso significaba que tenía más tiempo para eliminar las buenas rocas antes de que la próxima vez que se reunieron.

Dos horas más tarde Madara la vista hacia el sonido de pasos. Hashirama fue más o menos saltar hacia el río. Estaba en un buen estado de ánimo tal, Madara estaba infectado por ella desde el otro lado de la orilla. Saludó a Hashirama que se dirigía directamente hacia él. "Adivina qué, Madara!" exclamó cuando aún estaba en el otro borde de la orilla, tan excitado que no podía contenerse.

"Te comiste las setas equivocadas para el desayuno?" Él respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

Hashirama hizo una mueca, pero por una vez no cayó en su hábito abatido. Madara estaba poniendo en serio curioso de este extraño cambio. "¿Qué pasa? Te ves como una niña saltando de esa manera." Bromeó.

Hashirama sacó la lengua en él, pero aparte de eso parecía estar en tan buen humor que nada podía llegar a su estado de ánimo hacia abajo.

"Mi hermano pequeño Itama está bien!" exclamó: "Se las arregló para escapar. Pensamos que había muerto pero no lo hizo Es decir, nos encontramos con una gran cantidad de sangre, su chokuto y piezas de su ropa en el bosque y asumió lo peor. Todos los demás estaban muertos sabes. no sería la primera vez que alguien murió sin encontrar el cuerpo. Pero al parecer esta chica lo salvó en el último momento y se ejecutó para que la mitad de todo el pais fuego! Regresó anoche! " Parecía flotar en el deleite como le dijo Madara.

"Eso ... Eso es genial Hashirama ... estoy feliz por ti!" Madara dijo tratando de sonar tan alegre como era de esperar en este tipo de noticias. Se sorprendió y tal vez un poco celoso; esperaba amargamente de que sus propios hermanos podían milagrosamente regresado de entre los muertos todos los días.

Habían comenzado reunirse regularmente por el arroyo. A menudo, hablando de sus sueños para el futuro. Donde los niños no tienen que luchar y matarse unos a otros, y no hubo más discutieron la forma en que se podría hacer y cuando estaban todos fuera de ideas para el día, se enfrentaron.

A menudo discutían demasiado, y la mayoría de las veces no estuvieron de acuerdo en las cosas más simples. Pero ni siquiera había tenido un momento tan despreocupada en otro sitio, pero por el río. Pronto se habían ido a explorar, a menudo teniendo carreras para comprobar que era más rápido y corrió por millas y millas.

Madara era verdaderamente feliz por Hashirama, que había sido muy molesto cuando había sido abatido a causa de su hermano desaparecido. Aún así, empezó a preguntarse quiénes son los atacantes habían sido. ¿Quién había matado a todos los demás como Hashirama lo había puesto.

No había sido el Uchiha lo tenía?

"Vamos, que he encontrado un gran lugar podemos utilizar para las carreras. No es muy lejos y va por varias millas antes de llegar a la montaña!" Madara exclamó a Hashirama y arrastró con él hacia el punto de partida.

Mirando hacia atrás en Hashirama, se preguntó qué pasaría si realmente era un Senju. Podría seguir siendo amigo de alguien que había ayudado a sacrificar a su propia familia? Podía confiar en Hashirama, si resultó ser en el otro lado?

No.

* * *

Una semana más tarde Hashirama y Madara se colocaron junto al pie de una montaña empinada. El chico de pelo castaño estaba diciendo a su amigo emocionante acerca de una técnica de su propia invención que quería que dominen juntos.

"Lo llamo el Mega puño de la furia ilusión shuriken máquina de cortar técnica de doble impacto!" Hashirama explicó con entusiasmo al pasar por un puñado de signos de ritmo rápido.

"Eso es ... un bocado." Madara sonrió.

"Usted ve, el truco detrás de es" Iniciado Hashirama a Madara, pero interrumpe, no es en absoluto interesado en hacer ninjutsu experimental ridícula que la cabeza del nudillo había llegado con él mismo.

"Tengo una idea mejor. Vamos a escalar algunos muros de hoy en día, para trabajar en nuestra fuerza superior del cuerpo!" Dijo apuntando hacia arriba hacia la ladera de la montaña. Madara casi esperaba la respuesta de Hashirama por ahora.

El muchacho se sentó con las manos alrededor de sus rodillas y comenzó el mal humor. Poniendo los ojos, Madara se bajó algo de su irritación hacia su amigo.

"No se puede estar de mal humor sólo porque las cosas no salen bien! Eso es su punto débil. Mira-" Empezó, pero antes de que sabía exactamente lo que sucedió Hashirama dio un salto y se fue hasta la pared con una expresión alegre.

"GYAHAHAHA! ¡Voy a ser el primero!" Él gritó.

Madara bramó su desaprobación antes de desuello después de él. "USTED FUE TOTALMENTE fingiendo!"

Hashirama rió cuando vio el borde acercarse, Madara seguía metros de ponerse al día. Fue así que va a ganar esta! Tomando un salto incontrolado sobre el borde y chocar contra la superficie de la roca dura de la cima de la montaña jadeó, Madara se precipitó tras él con el mismo salvajismo de sus movimientos.

Ambos cayó mal, y sopló con fuerza a través de sus sonrisas.

"Yo lo que gano este!" Hashirama regodeo.

Madara se burló y se incorporó. "Por supuesto, usted engañó!" Él replicó.

Se incorporó al fuego de nuevo una respuesta inteligente Hashirama congeló. Estaba mirando hacia el borde del acantilado detrás de Madara. El muchacho se volvió, confundido en cuanto a lo que había llamado su atención de manera tan abrupta.

Una chica estaba sentada a sólo dos metros de distancia de él que mira sorprendido.

Tenía el pelo largo y rubio con el más azul ojos Madara había visto nunca. Ella también tenía algunas extrañas marcas en la cara, tres líneas en cada mejilla, se asemeja a los bigotes de un gato.

"Uh ... Hola." Dijo agitando un vendaje lado, mirando con incertidumbre a Madara.

No podría haber sido más claro que los dos niños fueron shinobi, acababan de corrido verticalmente hacia arriba una ladera de la montaña sin el uso de sus manos.

"Eh ... Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Madara contestado el estudio de la chica a cambio. Podía sentir su chakra incluso desde aquí. Era definitivamente un ninja, uno que no tiene muy buen control sobre su chakra parecía.

"Vine para la vista." Ella dijo y simplemente apuntando hacia fuera sobre el borde de la montaña. Los chicos se volvieron y miraron por encima del horizonte. Durante unos momentos ninguno de ellos habló, los tres perdieron en el hermoso paisaje delante de ellos.

"Hombre, ¡que vista! No me importaría vivir aquí!" -exclamó Hashirama.

La chica se rió y sonrió ampliamente a Hashirama. "Yo también. Un pueblo escondido en las hojas." Ella dijo riendo. Madara se preguntó lo que encontró tan divertido, pero decidió no expresarlo.

"¿Eh? Es un nombre cojo! Tan simple, que acaba de decir lo que se ve delante de usted." Gimió Hashirama.

La chica parecía encontrar este aún más divertido, porque ella se rió tan fuerte que se llevó las manos al estómago. La risa fue de alegría al silencio como ella tiene una bodega de sí misma, pero ambos Madara y Hashirama tuvo la sensación de su buen estado de ánimo se había vuelto triste.

"Hombre, esta chica es más emocional que Hashirama. ' Pensado Madara y le devolvió la mirada en el horizonte.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Madara se le preguntó distraídamente. En realidad no le importaba, que quería tener un larguero con Hashirama antes de ir a casa, y esperaba la extraña niña no tardaría demasiado de su tiempo.

"Namikaze Naruto." Ella respondió, mirando a Madara desde el rabillo del ojo. Ambos muchachos miraron con sorpresa. Madara no podía creer lo idiota que era. Diciendo su apellido a los extraños? Tal vez no era un shinobi después de todo.

Hashirama por otro lado había comenzado el tartamudeo. "N-Naruto !? Tu- Usted es el que salvó a Itama!" Exclamó y se puso de pie.

Las cejas de Madara se puso en línea del cabello mientras miraba desde Hashirama a la pequeña niña rubia llamada Naruto. ¿Seriamente? Parecía que una buena brisa del viento le soplaría de distancia. Y qué clase de nombre era Naruto de todos modos? ¿No fue un ingrediente ramen?

"Oh ... Usted sabe Itama?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad mirando a Hashirama.

"Sí! Es mi hermano más joven! Estoy eternamente agradecido Naruto-chan!" Dijo y se inclinó a la chica sentada.

"Te debo ahora. Prometí cuidar de mis hermanos, pero cuando más importaba lo más que llegó demasiado tarde y todos nos pareció que estaba muerto. Cuando Itama llegó a casa fue el mejor día de mi vida. Él me lo ha dicho muchas historias sobre ti! cuando lo salvó, y luego más tarde cuando le ayudó a superar su enfermedad. creo que es un poco enamorado de ti ahora. por lo menos no va a dejar de hablar de usted ". Hashirama exclamó mientras Naruto y Madara se pusieron de pie.

"Eh ... yo lo habría hecho para cualquier persona. No es más que seis. Tenía que ayudar". Ella dijo que no está seguro de cómo comportarse en torno a estos chicos. "Y ¿cuál es tu nombre de todos modos?" Ella miró interrogante de uno a otro, los ojos de parada en Madara con una expresión indescifrable.

"Soy Madara." Dijo el niño más cercano con el pelo de punta negro que parecía extrañamente familiar, y ahora sabía por qué. Tragando rápidamente se veía al chico con el corte de pelo divertido, centrándose duro con él en lugar de los aspirantes a maníaco.

"Y soy Hashirama!" El segundo dijo y extendió su mano para saludarla. Sacudiendo la mano, continuó. "Encantado de conocerte Naruto-chan!"

Madara la recibió solamente con una breve inclinación de cabeza. "Sí un placer conocerte." No parecía que, sin embargo, parecía más seguro acerca de ella.

"¿Recibió de vuelta a casa bien? ¿Vives cerca ya que estás aquí? Ya sabes ... Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he oído hablar de un clan Namikaze, ¿eres extranjera?" Pregunta Hashirama.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y les dijo lo mismo que le había dicho Itama anterior.

"Así que estás solo? ¿Dónde está tu pueblo?" Madara se le preguntó al final.

"Eh ..." Ella se veía en el horizonte de los árboles que crecen cerca de abajo. Esto estaba en casa. Esta era su pueblo, pero, obviamente, no podía decirles eso.

"Mi pueblo se ha ido. Como ya he dicho, estoy solo ahora." Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No de una manera despreocupada, pero más en qué se puede hacer al respecto manera. Ambos mueca ligeramente al oír eso.

"¿Cómo es que sobrevivió entonces?" Preguntó Hashirama, a pesar de que sospechaba que esto era un tema peligroso para entrar.

"No estoy seguro," Ella avistado. "En cierto modo me desmayé."

"Recuerdo Itama dijo a sanar rápido! Tal vez eso es lo que pasó, escuché algo acerca de la forma en que fue atropellado por un shuriken en la parte de atrás, pero que la herida se curó en unas pocas horas." Todavía reflexionó sonriendo.

Fue genial tener finalmente una cara de la persona a su hermano más joven estaba hablando cerca de sus orejas.

"¿Qué? Eso no es posible, o es usted un médico?" Madara se le preguntó con escepticismo. Ya sabía que control de chakra de la chica era más o menos abismal, por lo que no era muy probable.

"No, no es." Dichos Naruto y Hashirama al mismo tiempo.

"Mira, Madara!" Dijo el chico de pelo castaño y tomó posesión de su kunai, junto a él Naruto copiar los movimientos. Se cortó la palma de la mano, al mismo tiempo que Naruto y un poco de sangre emergió a la superficie de su piel. Ambos se metieron la mano hacia Madara.

El Uchiha parecía confundido en su comportamiento mórbida. Cortarse? Que demonios…

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como dos de sus heridas empezaron a desaparecer, Naruto a un ritmo tan rápido que podía ver su curación de la piel y llegar a ser tan bueno como nuevo, mientras que Hashirama todavía tenía algunas cicatrices izquierda. Todo el proceso había durado menos de cinco minutos.

Madara sacudido su cerebro para los clanes con una habilidad como este. Nada vino a la mente en absoluto. Ciertamente no el Senju, se habría dado cuenta por ahora, si uno de sus prisioneros repente curar a sí mismo en la célula.

"Eso es ... increíble. Y ... Nunca se me dijo que podría hacer que Hashirama!" Madara gritó acusadoramente mientras apunta a Hashirama.

El niño entonces cayó en su postura depresión. Naruto, que nunca había sido testigo de esto antes, trató de animarlo mientras que Madara puso los ojos en exasperación. Sin embargo, su mente estaba corriendo, podrían estar relacionados de alguna manera? Ellos parecían en nada, excepto tal vez la forma en que sonreían. muecas con dientes anchos que ocupaba la mitad de su cara.

Aparte de eso no podía ver ninguna semejanza de lo que nunca.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Madara se le preguntó cuando él no podía hacer frente a su propia curiosidad más. Si esto era una técnica que él estaba tan va a dominar, a partir de ahora.

"No sé ... Siempre me he curado tan rápido. Creo que nací con ella." Dicho Hashirama y miró a Naruto.

"Yo también."

Hashirama luego pareció que se le recuerde algo importante y aplaudió el puño en su otra palma de la mano por lo que el golpe resonó por todo el valle. "¿Me puede mostrar esa cosa clon? Kage Bunshin fue?" Le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Itama sin duda ha estado hablando mucho no tiene que?" Dijo Naruto, pero ella asintió y se hizo el sello de carnero.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Dijo rápidamente.

Cinco clones vino a la existencia a su alrededor tan de repente saltaron en Madara sorprendido. Los once Naruto rió al mismo tiempo.

"Genial! Muéstrame, quiero decir ... Por favor, Naruto-chan, ¿me enseñe su técnica?" Pregunta Hashirama recordando sus modales.

A pesar de que Naruto después de unos momentos de vacilación acordados, se demostró más tarde que no era una maestra talentosa.

Madara estaba convencido de la chica estaba siendo honesto, y estaba haciendo realmente la mejor manera de enseñar a los dos. Pero cuando se usa frases tales como; "Usted acaba, whooom sabes, y luego Boah, dattebayo!" Había la impresión de que era un idiota total y absoluta.

También expresó esta opinión, y tiene un ojo negro en la venganza. Era evidente que estaba lejos de ser tan frágil como el primero asumió. La pelea se convirtió en un fósforo apagado completo, con Hashirama como un árbitro con ganas.

* * *

 _"Ella es increíble!"_ Era el pensamiento peligroso que corrió a través de la cabeza de Madara cuando tuvo que esquivar para salvar su propia vida como una técnica de viento rugía hacia él. La roca se escondió detrás se rompió en trozos pequeños mientras se lanzaba detrás de la siguiente.

Ella era muy rápido y fuerte en comparación con otros de su edad, y muy bueno en ninjutsu. También podía mantenerse al día con él, y no podía ser más que un año mayor que ellos.

Nunca Madara pensó que podría ser otra persona - con excepción de Hashirama - que era tan iguales en fuerza a él. Antes de que había conocido a Hashirama, nunca se había imaginado que nadie sea su igual a su edad. Pero en el caso de Naruto ella podría ... no importa lo mucho que trató de negarlo ... ser un poco ... sólo la minúscula, más pequeña cantidad ... mejor.

Al menos por ahora.

Madara se va a hacer un entrenamiento serio en el país a partir de ahora. Estaba mortificada esta chica podía mantenerse al día con él. Ella era una niña después de todo. Y se supone que es el más talentoso Uchiha en ochenta años! No podía permitir que algunos vagabundo sin hogar le supere.

Naruto tropezó con él con el puño en primer lugar. No tenía idea de cómo lo consiguió, pero el aterrizaje duro en la espalda tosía como la chica cayó sobre él. Un rodillazo en la mandíbula mientras se dirigía hacia abajo.

El polvo se arremolinaba alrededor de ella luchaba por salir de él antes de que finalmente consiguió un buen agarre, usando su brazo derecho para empujar a sí misma fuera. Ella se puso de pie y sostuvo su kunai amenazadoramente por encima de él.

Todavía un poco desorientado después del último golpe en la mandíbula, que sólo comprendía una cosa.

Joder ... que perdió ...

* * *

Naruto considera hacerlo. Cortándose la garganta.

Sólo un pequeño movimiento, sería tan absurdamente fácil. Entonces nada de esto iba a pasar, él nunca haría daño a otra alma nunca más. Sus amigos o su familia. Todos ellos podrían tener un futuro si ella sólo se torció la muñeca.

Ella se inclinó y alargó la mano para que agarrar. "Un buen partido, Madara." Ella dijo con descaro, tratando de ocultar su vacilación mientras ella le ayudó a ponerse en pie. No parecía haber registrado en absoluto, sólo se quejó y parecía muy avergonzado por su derrota el muchacho.

Naruto estaba tratando de centrarse en los aspectos positivos de la Madara delante de ella. De hecho, era mucho menos arrogante que Sasuke había sido a esa edad, y al igual que Sasuke había perdido familia, por lo menos ella pensó que tenía. O tal vez fue más tarde que pasó ...

Ella no sabía los detalles en torno a la amistad Hashirama y Madara; todo lo que sabía era que habían sido amigos vuelto enemigos, se convirtió amigos, enemigos convertido de nuevo. Cuándo, cómo o dónde estaba completamente en el aire.

Sin embargo, mirando al chico haciendo un gran esfuerzo para actuar indiferente, Naruto sabía que podía haber matado a él tanto como ella podría haber visto Itama son asesinados esa estaba bien, que no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas todavía. Nada empezó mal al principio, ni siquiera Kaguya había sido mal antes de que ella se comió el fruto chakra.

Era un muchacho joven que vivió en una época dura, la gente se había vuelto loco de menos cosas que las que Madara había vivido. Y aunque no era tan inocente como los niños Naruto había crecido inicialmente con, él no merecía morir sin haber tenido la oportunidad. ¿No era eso lo que estaba tratando de hacer? darles a todos la oportunidad?

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse si esto podría no ser una buena cosa. Para llegar a ser amigos con Hashirama y Madara a una edad temprana haría las cosas más fáciles. Sobre todo porque en algún momento se sospecha negro Zetsu comenzaría aguardando a la vuelta de Madara, sino también porque ella podría ser de alguna ayuda.

Zetsu era el bastardo más resbaladizo que jamás había conocido. Ella a toda costa tenía que matarlo o si eso no era posible, por lo menos le sellar para siempre. Si Zetsu no consiguió sus garras en Madara y volvió a esconderse que sólo sería de esperar el momento oportuno. Lo había hecho durante miles de años ya, lo que era un par más? Y Naruto tenía una mala sensación Sasuke sería el siguiente en la lista, ya que ahora estaba anclado en el pasado, incapaz de ayudar a su bastardo de un amigo.

No, tendría que hacer las dos cosas ahora, coger Zetsu negro y ayudar a Hashirama y Madara en alcanzar su sueño. ¿Cuántas veces había oído que tenía la capacidad de cambiar el corazón de alguien? Y mirando a Hashirama se preguntó si tal vez no tenga que también tenían la misma alma, después de todo. Pero ¿cómo iba a ser amigo de alguien durante la búsqueda de Zetsu negro? Ella, tarde o temprano tiene que salir de nuevo.

Si los dos de ellos hicieron todo lo posible ... Podría tal vez eso será suficiente? Y si Madara aún tenía algún hermano entonces tendrían que asegurarse de que se mantuvo con vida. Naruto sabía cómo los niños Uchiha tenían la costumbre de ir loco sobre sus hermanos un poco demasiado bien.

"Ese fue un gran partido!" Exclamó Hashirama mientras corría más. "Itama no estaba exagerando!" Dijo mientras se mira desde Naruto a Madara. "Es posible que tenga algunos problemas que cubren ese moretón sin embargo." Añadió, mirando cerca de la risa.

"Oy! Me gustaría ver que haces mejor! Tendría que abatido en una esquina después de un segundo!" -gruñó, Y luego se dio cuenta de que acababa complementa Naruto.

"Por supuesto que estoy cansado hoy, ya sabes. Era tarde y sparring con el Padre. Aún rígida y esas cosas." Resopló y se enderezó.

"Seguro seguro." Murmuró Naruto con su característica sonrisa. Madara no estaba seguro de si ella realmente le creía o no.

"Vamos Naruto! Soy el próximo!"

* * *

"Debe tener categorías de misión! Usted sabe, de manera que los ninjas más jóvenes y sin experiencia no se envían a misiones demasiado duro en una etapa temprana sabes! De esa manera no habría demasiados riesgos verdad!" Hashirama dicho a sus amigos mientras estaban sentados en un círculo por la orilla del río, había caído la noche, pero los tres de ellos se encontraba en profunda discusión acerca de su sueño.

"Sí, pero la gente podría estar en el pedido de una misión, dattebayo. Así que no debería ser así, tres pilas nuevas junto con un sensei experimentado. Así que todos pudieran aprender haciendo misiones, y si entraron en peligro inesperado que habría alguien que sabía cómo lidiar con ella ". Naruto respondió animadamente, sabía que después de todo por experiencia que esto funcionó.

"Sí! Eso es una buena idea! Y los equipos podrían ser especializadas desde el principio. El seguimiento de los equipos, la captura de los equipos, la lucha contra los equipos. Ellos podrían ser puestos juntos de acuerdo a las habilidades y personalidades. De esta manera se obtendría tropas muy fuertes en su conjunto ". Madara añadió. Naruto asintió y Hashirama se quedó pensativo.

"Sí, que podrían trabajar ... Algunos son genéticamente más capaz de trabajar con el seguimiento, mientras que otros tienen poderes más primas." Dijo mientras toma notas mentales de todas las sugerencias que se no se desplacen de.

Habían estado sentados allí por horas, pero su charla no habían detenido una vez todo el tiempo. Cuando Naruto se había reducido el desafío de Hashirama, guardarlo para otro día, y Madara finalmente se había detenido abatido sobre su derrota contra Naruto. Hashirama había comenzado a hacer Naruto sobre su pasado. ¿Por qué estaba sola, lo que hizo y finalmente lo que quería en el futuro.

Los dos chicos se habían conmocionado, pero también feliz de encontrar un tercer optimista tonto que parecía compartir su sueño.

Madara había olvidado rápidamente su pérdida, y comenzó a discutir las cosas que él y Hashirama había hablado durante el último par de meses. Naruto, aunque no es muy paciente con los puntos más secos, parecía realmente interesado en muchas de las ideas.

Ella vino con sugerencias y pidió explicaciones a las cosas que no entendía. Que en verdad era un poco. Antes de que se dieran cuenta que habían llevado a Naruto desde la montaña hasta su lugar de reunión en la que todavía conversaban.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando se dio cuenta de que Madara serio tuvo que volver a casa antes de que alguien vino a buscarlo.

De mala gana, se despidió y les dejó mientras corría hacia la orilla opuesta. Hashirama pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y dijo buenas noches a Naruto antes de dejar a la niña sola en el claro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja en la felicidad.

No podía evitarlo, a pesar de que sabía lo que Madara tenía el potencial para terminar como; ella no podía ver a este muchacho feliz, ligeramente altivo como el mismo asesino que había conocido en su pasado. En cierto modo le recordaba a Sasuke, y en otros que eran muy diferentes. Tanto era una buena persona que había sido a través de horrores, manipulado y arrojados a las malas circunstancias.

Esa noche, mientras caminaba a casa de su cueva, se juró a sí misma que salvaría Madara, al igual que ella había jurado salvar Sasuke.

Y que Hashirama y Madara iba a fundar, y permanecer con ella en el futuro de Konoha.

* * *

 **Notas del autor (Quill Q):** Muchas gracias por leer!

Naruto se reúnen Hashirama y Madara en la montaña Hokage! Realmente quería que se encuentran aquí. Es un lugar que todos ellos tienen en común. Todos ellos soñando con el futuro, mientras que eran niños, en el mismo lugar sólo en momentos diferentes. Me resulta más creíble que Hashirama y Madara se encontró con Naruto hasta allí mientras ella meditaba y de menos a sus amigos, luego se ejecuta de forma aleatoria a través del río en algún lugar del bosque.

Gracias a los que se refirió a los últimos capítulos! apreciar de verdad, y me hacen más motivados por escrito esta historia.


	4. Capítulo 3: La rana hirviendo

**El capítulo tres - la rana hirviendo**

 _La rana hirviendo es una anécdota que describe a una rana lentamente ser hervido vivo. La premisa es que si una rana se coloca en agua hirviendo, saltará a cabo, pero si se coloca en el agua que se calienta muy lentamente, no va a percibir el peligro y será cocinado a la muerte. La historia se utiliza a menudo como una metáfora de la incapacidad o falta de voluntad de las personas para reaccionar o estar al tanto de las amenazas que se producen de forma gradual._

* * *

Paso a paso a través de la puerta principal de su casa, Hashirama fue recibido por su hermano menor Tobirama. Itama era el más joven de los tres hermanos, Tobirama era cuatro años mayor que él y Hashirama fue un poco menos de dos años mayor que Tobirama. Actualmente Tobirama estaba de pie en zapatillas suaves, un delantal de color rosa y un recipiente para hornear en su mano mientras agitaba la cuchara de madera todavía lleno de masa de pan a modo de saludo.

Hashirama se preguntó qué harían sin Tobi a veces. Sólo tenía diez años, pero sigue siendo mejor en el mantenimiento de la casa, junto a continuacion, incluso su padre. Tobirama era alto para su edad al igual que Hashirama, pero a diferencia oscura plana de Hashirama, el pelo era su color gris claro y de punta. También había heredado la piel y los ojos rojos pálidos de su madre, mientras que Hashirama y Itama habían recibido ellos de su padre.

Muchos de los civiles que cumplieron con ellos no podían creer que estaban relacionados; se veían tan diferente y se comportaban completamente contradictorias entre sí. Irónicamente, fue Tobirama que tenía más sentido y actuado los más antiguos.

" Porque tardaste tanto? La cena fue hace horas. Estábamos teniendo en cuenta ir a encontrar a usted." Mascullada Tobirama con desprecio. Él puso los ojos en Hashirama cuando los hombros caídos y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante en la depresión.

"Perdóname."

"Eso no funciona en mí más, Hashirama! Papá está ahí, es probable que quiere ver que estás vivo." Dijo el hermano mediano de la familia, que apunta hacia la puerta detrás de él con la cuchara y marchó a la cocina.

Se enderezó y asintiendo a la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano, Hashirama entró en el salón. "Estoy en casa." Cantaba como vio a su padre y hermano más joven Itama jugar a las cartas.

"¿Dónde estabas? Por lo general, no es tan tarde," su padre Butsuma preguntó mientras dejaba una tarjeta en el suelo.

Su padre era un hombre compacto construido con un poco más delgada de pelo castaño oscuro que Hashirama. Él fue muy severa, pero que no era tan extraño, ya que tenía que hacer un seguimiento de tres hijos todos menores de trece años solo. Su madre había muerto hace unos años. Un día, cuando estaba en el bosque de recoger las hierbas que había sido atacado por el Uchiha; que había sido siete meses de embarazo.

Hace medio año su hermano Kawarama había muerto, así durante una de las batallas más grandes entre los dos clanes. Sólo había tenido siete.

"Em ... solo afuera, hizo un poco de entrenamiento y perdí la noción del tiempo." Hashirama contestado. No estaba seguro de por qué no les había dicho acerca de Madara, pero la idea no le cayó bien a él. Era una posibilidad muy real de que su padre no aprobaría los amigos fuera del clan.

"¿Se puede entrenar conmigo mañana, hermano? Quiero probar el Kage Bunshin de Naruto-chan me enseñó! Todavía no puedo hacerlo bien, pero hoy Hice aparecer un poco de humo, y yo creo que vi algo de mi cabello en ¡el polvo!" Itama exclamó, haciendo caso omiso de su padre, que le estaba esperando para hacer su movimiento.

"No me gusta que hacer ninjutsu experimental solo, Itama! Esa técnica suena peligroso." Dijo en voz alta Tobirama de la cocina.

"No es peligroso! Naruto-chan hizo un mar de clones! Creo que hubo como un centenar de ella corriendo por derribar los Uchiha!" -exclamó Itama espalda.

"No grité en la casa Itama." Dijo Butsuma severidad. Hashirama sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a su hermano menor.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Tobi. No deberías hacer eso por sí solo, así que te ayudaré mañana." Dijo y se sentó al lado de ellos, fallando hasta dos tonos de cabello de Itama como él decidió que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ir a dormir.

"¿En serio? Eso sería increíble, hermano! No te he visto mucho últimamente." Itama dijo y finalmente volvió a concentrarse en el juego cuando su padre le dio una mirada molesta.

Tobirama entró, delantal libre, pero todavía parcheado con harina y bajó la vista a su hermano mayor. "Si, usted no ha existido últimamente. Incluso antes de Itama regresó estuvo ausente para una gran parte del tiempo. ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó el único chico de pelo blanco en la habitación.

"Alrededor. Hoy fui al monte ..." Se interrumpió considerando si debería mencionar que él había encontrado con Naruto. Pero entonces podrían empezar a hacer preguntas, o peor aún, conocer a verla. Si veían Madara ...

"¿Cuál? Son bastante lejos. Usted no debe desviarse de esa manera, hijo. Usted puede ser el más antiguo, pero eso no quiere decir que no se puede perder. Nunca se sabe dónde se encontrará con un Uchiha ". Dicho Butsuma y levantó la vista de su pila de tarjetas.

"Fui a la dirección oeste. Usted sabe, el gracioso, y parece que ha sido cortado uno de los lados." Hashirama respondió sentirse mal por no decir por qué había terminado allí. "Es muy agradable allí. La vista es verdaderamente grande."

"Al menos no lo es en la dirección de los Uchiha." Murmuró a su padre como él puso otra tarjeta.

Tobirama solo se había dado cuenta la cantidad de harina estaba en su ropa y comenzó a quitar el polvo apagado mientras habla con Hashirama. "No se olvide que tiene una misión mañana hermano."

"No lo haré, pero eso es por la tarde, y de todos modos voy a ir con usted. Si te conozco en absoluto entonces te _hacen_ seguro de que estoy a tiempo."

* * *

En las próximas semanas se produjo un aumento del número de visitas al claro en el bosque. Hashirama no había dejado de notar que desde que Madara y había topó con la chica alegre, las cosas habían sido aún mejor de lo que solían.

El trío se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la orilla al lado de la cala calma cuando Naruto había llegado con el término; 'Genin' para Ninja secundaria en su pueblo. Ya habían estado discutiendo por un tiempo, y ahora estaba llamando al pueblo de Konoha.

Hashirama no le había gustado el término Genin mejor que le había gustado el nombre de Konoha, pero Madara hizo. "El equipo de Genin. Sí, que suena plausible para mí. Es sin duda un nombre mejor que el 'Ninja estudiante de la academia se gradúa de los sistemas de pre-formación' escuadrones de todos modos." Dijo y dio una mirada exasperada hacia Hashirama.

El chico inmediatamente se arrodilló con las manos alrededor de sus piernas con la cabeza hacia las rodillas, el aura deprimente que se avecina en torno a él.

"Deja de ser tan condenadamente emocional, Hashirama! En serio! Todavía no puedo averiguar si estás hablando en serio o no!" Madara gritó mientras apunta al niño de mal humor.

Mientras que Hashirama y Madara fue sin duda los mejores amigos, era Hashirama y Naruto que se llevaban mejor.

Madara podría haber jurado, si no fuera por el hecho de que se parecían en nada, que eran gemelos hace tiempo perdidos o algo así. Madara y Naruto discutían más de Hashirama hizo con cualquiera de ellos, sobre todo porque él era tan bueno en la manipulación de ellos cuando no se salía con la suya.

Naruto sin embargo era un creyente en el cumplimiento de la cabeza de la oposición dentro y Madara era el mismo. Le habían dado el uno al otro más magulladuras y arañazos en una semana, que Hashirama y Madara habían conseguido unos de otros en todos los dos meses que habían sido sparring combinar entre sí.

A los dos muchachos mala suerte, parecía que Naruto era el tipo de persona que habla mejor a través de sus puños que su boca. Ella parecía un luchador natural, tenía muy alta tolerancia al dolor y nunca parecía cansarse.

Hashirama adivinado que tenía que ser duro para sobrevivir por su cuenta en estos tiempos de guerra lleno. Su falta de escolarización era de esperar por alguien que había perdido todo el mundo que había conocido cuando ella tenía seis años de edad, y nunca conseguido una educación.

"Así que si hay tres Genin en cada equipo ... Entonces estamos especie de primer equipo de Konoha no es así?" Madara dijo y se rió. Hashirama sonrió mientras que Naruto parecía melancólica.

"Sí! Estamos totalmente somos. Equipo uno de Konoha!" -exclamó Hashirama, tolerando el nombre desde que fue en minoría.

"Todavía creo que soy al menos el nivel chûnin." Agregado Madara y sonrió con malicia, pero en realidad lo que significa que. Él sentía que estaba muy por encima de un ninja novato por ahora.

"Bueno, si usted está chûnin y tienen aún que yo, entonces ¿Eso me hace un jounin?" Naruto sonrió entusiasmado con la idea. Ella nunca había sido promovido de Genin y tomó un cierto disfrute de esta.

"Como si, que acaba tenido suerte! Yo te golpearé pronto. Usted no está lo suficientemente organizada como para ser un jounin sin embargo. No puedo ver que lleva a personas del mismo sin embargo, que parecen tener más que suficiente con tu mismo." Dicho de Madara con una mirada desafiante a Naruto.

"Podría dirigir un equipo! Heck, podría dar lugar a un ejército, dattebayo! Yo sólo les falta uno." Ella se quejó, dejando que su apoyo de la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras miraba maliciosamente a los Uchiha.

"Esa es su propia culpa, que probablemente podría entrar en un clan si se desea. Usted tiene algo de talento, después de todo." Hashirama objeto de burlas y se puso de pie. Ellos habían estado planeando hacer algunos ejercicios antes de tener que volver a casa.

"Por supuesto que podría si quisiera. Pero la mayoría de los clanes en estos días parece más feliz para disparar a ti que escuchar." Dijo que siguiendo el ejemplo de los Senju, junto con Madara.

"Oh, eso me recuerda." Madara entre dientes. Se puso de pie frente a la curiosa chica rubia y extendió su mano agarrando un pequeño libro. "Aquí. Es un libro sobre shinobi en el país del fuego. Se le dará una mejor comprensión de donde hay que evitar."

Se había traído de casa después de oír lo despistados que la chica era sobre la situación en el país. Ella sabía que una gran cantidad de hechos divertidos sobre las otras naciones Hashirama y Madara nunca habían oído hablar, pero cuando se trataba de su propio terreno que estaba bastante perdido. Incluso había pedido a su padre, y después de haber interrogado Madara acerca de la chica con la que había accedido a prestar a ella.

Naruto se veía con los ojos abiertos hacia abajo en él y tomó un vistazo a la cubierta. 'Diccionario Clan' fue escrito con letras negras intrépidas más de una foto de una llama. "No puedo creer que nunca ha oído hablar de la Hudanea. En serio, viven como a unas pocas millas de distancia. ¿Cómo demonios has sobrevivido tanto tiempo?" preguntó el Uchiha como Naruto estudió la cubierta del libro.

Por un momento largo y silencioso se quedó mirando mientras Hashirama miraba con curiosidad por encima del hombro. Frente a ellos Madara tenía una mirada de superioridad plasmada en su rostro.

Sin previo aviso, y teniendo ambos chicos por sorpresa, Naruto miró los ojos llorosos y con voz ronca. "¡Gracias!" Y luego procedió a tirar sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Madara y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Madara fue atrapado con la guardia por lo que se tambaleó y se sonrojó por la pantalla de las emociones de la chica. "Wha- Puede dejar ir ahora." Él gruñó y le dio una palmadita incómoda en la cabeza.

"Eres tan dulce por preocuparse por mí, Madara." Ella dijo sonriendo brillantemente mientras que dando un paso atrás.

"No estoy preocupado, idiota!" Gritó de nuevo, poniendo muy nervioso.

Hashirama era de risa y tomó el libro de la mano de Naruto. "No he visto esto antes." Dijo y miró con curiosidad a la cubierta.

"Bueno ... Es mío, así que no es tan sorprendente," Madara quejó cruzando los brazos frente a él.

"Ella necesita desesperadamente sin embargo. Si no se puede pasear en un Hagaromo y obtener la mataran." Dijo molesto.

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos?" preguntó Naruto, sobresaltado.

Tanto los niños parecían tan perdidos en su respuesta. "Sabio de los Seis Caminos? ¿Qué demonios? No, yo estaba hablando sobre el clan Hagaromo. ¿Qué hacer en la tierra que tienen que ver con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos?" preguntó Madara, desconcertado en cuanto a cómo se podría haber hecho esa conclusión.

 _"Usted, mocosa idiota! Su nombre es Hagoromo, no Hagaromo mono hablando! '_ Kurama gruñó, furioso dentro de su paisaje mental.

"Oh, lo siento ... pensé que quería decir Hagoromo ..." murmuró Naruto, mirando apagar.

"¿Y quién es ese?" Pregunta Hashirama con una ceja levantada.

"El Sabio de los Seis Caminos ...", respondió Naruto con incertidumbre.

Las cejas de los chicos criados para su línea del cabello en este pedazo de trivia. "El Sabio de los Seis Caminos fue nombrado Hagoromo?" Pregunta Hashirama con incredulidad. El hecho de que una chica que no conocía a la colocación de la localidad más cercana civil, pero de alguna manera sabía el nombre de el Sabio de los Seis Caminos era un poco incomprensible. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Em ... Sólo sé. Contaron la historia que sabes. ¿Cómo si no se aprende?" Ella preguntó, sonriendo mientras trata de encontrar la manera de salir de la conversación. Kurama era todavía muy insultado de que se había olvidado el nombre de su padre.

"Nunca he oído que tenía un nombre. Ellos simplemente lo llamaron el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, o el fundador de ninjutsu." Madara dijo tercamente, la duda lo que había oído era realmente correcto.

"¡Hey! ¡Es verdad! Y no fue el fundador del ninjutsu, fue el fundador de ninshū, dattebayo! No se debe hablar de cosas que no conoces!" Naruto exclamó siendo insultado por su tono.

"Ninshū? ¿Y qué es eso?" Hashirama preguntó en voz alta.

Frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza, Naruto trató de pensar en cómo responder. Todavía estaba un poco incierto exactamente lo ninshū era ella misma.

Los chicos empezaron a perder interés.

"Sólo estás tomando el pelo no es usted?" Madara se quejó.

"No, maldita sea! Siéntate y déjame pensar, ¿por qué no? De hecho, te diré todo lo que sé. Me parece que ustedes dos deben conocer esta historia." Dijo que darse cuenta de la verdad de sus propias palabras.

* * *

Tras el estallido de Naruto en los chicos, ella les ordenó a escuchar a pesar de muchas protestas de Madara. Él quería hacer algo más productivo que la narración. Naruto tenía insistente sin embargo, y después de un partido de taijutsu rápida que terminó en un empate, que había comenzado a contar la historia a pesar de las burlas de Madara.

No le había llevado al niño mucho tiempo para ser absorbido en el embargo.

Había oído su propia versión de estas historias como un niño. Pero nada está detallada. Donde quiera que ella había venido, que deben haber sido muy interesado en los orígenes de los que lo que ella le dijo que era a la vez contradiciendo su propia versión, pero también hizo más sentido en su propia auto increíble.

Como se dijo a la historia que se hizo otra, más seria y madura con tanta dedicación, Hashirama mitad de las veces tenía la impresión de que la niña había estado allí sí misma.

Ella les contó sobre el conejo diosa, Kaguya, comer la fruta chakra y cómo se convirtió en un tirano y esclavo de sus propios poderes y sobre sus dos hijos. Los dos primeros en nacer con chakra. Que con el tiempo se había visto obligado a sellar su propia madre de distancia por el bien de las personas.

Como uno de los hermanos gemelos, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, se había convertido en el primer Jinchuriki de los Diez colas y, a su muerte había separado los Diez Colas en nueve Biju ía miedo de lo que sucedería si los Diez Colas nunca fue puesto en libertad de nuevo, ya que él había previsto que este sería el fin del mundo.

Ella les dijo de su legado, que se especifica nunca había sido ninjutsu, pero ninshū. Una forma de personas que comparten chakra entre ellos y trabajar juntos para proteger el uno al otro. Ninjutsu era una herramienta de guerra mal entendido y se abusa de su origen, Ninshū.

En su siguiente reunión, decidieron hacer el entrenamiento del equilibrio. Naruto les habló de los dos hijos de Hagoromo: Indra y Ashura. Habían encontrado unas rocas muy afiladas hasta el arroyo y se balancean encima de ellos en las instrucciones de Naruto mientras ella también continuó la historia.

"Indra era el más viejo. Él fue el talento, y había heredado el poder visual de su padre. Lo que hizo que sus ojos y su mente poderosa, mientras que su hermano menor Ashura era todo lo contrario. Se necesita toda la ayuda posible y tuvo que practicar mucho más. Sin embargo, él había heredado la fuerza vital de su padre, lo que significaba que vivió mucho tiempo y era mucho más indestructible físicamente que Ashura.

Los dos hermanos vivían juntos en paz en un primer momento, pero eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día, o más exactamente como Yin y Yang.

Cuando Hagoromo sabía que su vida estaba llegando a su fin decidió que necesitaba un heredero para continuar su legado. En cuanto a las capacidades de sus dos hijos, que estaba a favor del enfoque de su segundo hijo a la paz sobre Indra. Ashura que había empezado mal, se había fortalecido a través de amigos y seres queridos, haciendo que la gente lo aman como los amó.Creyendo que esto era el camino hacia la paz, dejó que Ashura convertirse en el próximo líder de Ninshū.

Indra era un genio nacido y la soledad preferido. la decisión de su padre se convirtió en la debilidad de Indra, desde que se puso celoso.

Zetsu negro, un ser que había sobrevivido el sellado de su creador y madre Kaguya, fue a Indra y comenzó su manipulación. Zetsu negro no era la diosa del conejo, pero todavía tenía sus propias habilidades de manipulación retorcidos. Hizo Indra aborrece a su hermano por lo que su padre le elija. Y como resultado comenzó la Guerra Hermano.

Incluso después de que ambos habían muerto, y ambos habían amado más que nada, que se convirtió en la pesadilla de la existencia del otro.

Sus puntos de vista se han transmitido a través de sus descendientes. Zetsu negro seguida de cerca por asegurándose de que nunca hay descanso entre ellos. Y se dice que se reencarnan los hermanos del alma una y otra vez, a través de los miembros de sus respectivos descendientes, para siempre tratando de terminar la guerra entre hermanos que comenzó hace cientos de años. "Naruto explicó, el equilibrio en la parte superior de una roca muy delgada, usando sólo un dedo del pie.

La piedra era muy puntiagudo, y si se convirtió en inestable que caería en el río. Madara y Hashirama habían caído en un puñado de veces ya, pero Naruto todavía estaba tan seca como cuando se había iniciado.

"Espera, que quiere decir que Indra y Ashura renacen una y otra vez, como a sus propios hijos?" Pregunta Hashirama mientras se tambaleaba en su propia roca puntiaguda. Naruto asintió, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Madara estaba estudiando sus habilidades, que era sorprendentemente bueno en pie tan quieto. Naruto normalmente no podía quedarse en un lugar por más de unos pocos segundos. Por naturaleza era tan inquieto. Casi salvaje ... Parecía contra su naturaleza ser esta calma y quieta.

"Sí, y se puede adivinar que sus descendientes podrían ser? Yo mismo tengo unas cuantas conjeturas." Respondió Naruto mientras se miraba al Hashirama través de sus pestañas. El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, pero negó que después de unos minutos.

"No ... ¿Debería?" Pregunta Hashirama.

"Bueno ... Tal vez, creo que los descendientes de Indra son los Uchiha."

Madara golpeado en el agua en estado de shock. Saliendo en busca de Hashirama aire se puso de pie riéndose de él mientras que Naruto se rió. "Uchiha? Debido a sus poderes oculares? Pero el Hyūga tener eso también!" Dicho de Madara mientras se inclina la cabeza hacia los lados.

Naruto abrió ambos ojos y le devolvió la mirada, ella mantuvo su sonrisa amplia mientras asentía. "Es cierto, pero ellos son los descendientes del hermano gemelo de Hagoromo Hamura." Ella explicó. Madara pensó de nuevo en sus muchas historias. Ella tenía un punto. Hagoromo tenido el Rinnegan mientras Hamura tenía el Byakugan.

"¿Qué hay de Ashura ..." se detuvo mientras sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Crees que es el Senju, ¿verdad?" Madara exclamó, sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

"Sí ... El Senju tiene, si es que no están muertos en vida larga batalla. Ellos son un poderoso clan con una memoria que va mucho más atrás, al igual que el Uchiha y Hyūga. Pero también es el clan Uzumaki, que son conocidos por su fuerte fuerza de vida y grandes reservas de chakra. Muy similar a los Senju. el clan vive lejos de los Uchiha en comparación con los Senju, por lo que su rivalidad con su clan familiares no son tan intensos. Pero creo que la línea directa pasa por estos tres clanes ". Ella respondió y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Madara y Hashirama se miraron entre sí. Hashirama fin había logrado levantarse en la roca, pero se había quedado en silencio, pensando mucho acerca de la teoría de Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa con este Zetsu Negro?" Le pidió a ir tan inmóvil como Naruto. "¿Cómo puede asegurarse de que no es el caos entre los clanes? ¿No se fijara en él?"

"No sé por completo. Zetsu Negro opera en las sombras, puede moverse a través de la tierra y escuchar a través de las paredes. Él nunca descansa, siempre queriendo a su madre de vuelta, odiando Ashura y de Indra filiación mientras que él espera de encontrar una víctima que se ajuste a su estándares. se pueden sentir las almas de los hermanos, y espera a que el día uno de ellos puede ser manipulado a través del dolor o la ira a hacer su voluntad.

Que en términos simples significa que el Tsuki no Me. El fin del mundo. Sólo alguien que puede despertar el Rinnegan puede lograr esto. La persona habría tenido que tener un potencial extremo, y el odio profundamente por ellos para despertar. Quién sabe, estas guerras de clanes son realmente el escenario perfecto. El odio nunca ha sido tan tangible entre los Uchiha y Senju ya que es en este punto en el tiempo ... Tal vez ... Pero como ya he dicho, el plan es una locura ... Para reunir los nueve Biju y despertar de nuevo los Diez Colas. ¿Sabe usted lo vemos casi todos los días? "Ella dijo y miró a ambos de los otros chicos en turno.

"¿Qué? Vemos los Diez colas todos los días?" Pregunta Hashirama sondeo alarmado.

"Casi ... Hagoromo y Hamura sellaron la estatua de Gedo en la luna. Los nueve Biju son siempre los más inquieto por la luna llena." Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Madara no podía apartar los ojos de ella mientras se levantaba hasta las rodillas en el río. Hashirama parecía haber adquirido un nuevo sentido de la relajación como él imitaba Naruto, tanto que no muestra signos de perder su equilibrio.

"El Tsuki no me, será el fin del mundo. Cuando la luna se vuelve roja y la gente va a caer en un genjutsu eterno tan poderoso que nunca despertar de nuevo. En sus sueños van a ver qué es lo que quieren. Serán perfectamente feliz que se podría decir. el mundo va por el camino que desean que lo haga. pero Kaguya quiere su chakra de nuevo.y ella chupa su voluntad y chakra hasta que no hay más que un zombi se inclinó hacia ella será a ver. Entonces no habrá nadie pero la diosa conejo, el Diez colas libre a vagar por la tierra ". Ella terminó y todos ellos se quedó en silencio en sus pensamientos.

Madara se preguntó cómo podía sonar tan segura de sí misma. Todo sonaba un poco demasiado exagerado para él. "¿Quién ... ¿Quién te dijo eso?" Pregunta Hashirama después de unos minutos.

"A partir de muchas fuentes ... Algunos más fiables que otros. Las leyendas me fascina. Y yo lo he visto. He visto Zetsu Negro. Tono oscuro con ojos amarillos redondos. Él tiene la forma de un ser humano, pero aparte de eso no es sólo los ojos que lo diferencien de una sombra negro ". Ella respiró calmante como el equilibrio empezó a ir un poco fuera.

"Y los Senju y los Uchiha ... fueron una vez hermanos?" Madara se le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"Sí ... Es lo que hace la guerra mucho más doloroso. Son familiares, incluso si no pueden recordar más". Naruto entonces abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente hacia abajo en Madara, el muchacho sintió que sus mejillas se calientan un poco en la mirada que le dio. Ella era tan cálido.

Saltando en el agua delante de él, exclamó. "No voy a descansar hasta que la guerra entre los Senju y los Uchiha ha terminado. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que nunca se Kaguya ganancias de fuerza, o Zetsu Negro puede manipular a otra de los descendientes de Indra. Voy a parar este círculo de odio , dattebayo! " Ella prometió.

Madara tenía la clara sensación de que ella estaba hablando con él más de Hashirama, como si supiera ... Realmente sabía que era un Uchiha. Sus mejillas se tornaron más roja que antes cuando escuchó Hashirama terreno al lado de Naruto.

"Estoy en demasiado, Naruto. La guerra se ha prolongado durante demasiado tiempo." Dijo emocionado mientras que Naruto se volvió y le sonrió con la misma sonrisa con dientes.

Madara asintió, "Estoy en demasiado. Quiero proteger a mi hermano y Konoha, si alguna vez logramos, sería un muy buen comienzo." Dijo en voz baja a sus dos amigos hiperactivos.

Ella sonrió tan amplia que en realidad tenía que mirar hacia otro lado para no terminar pareciéndose a un tomate. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Su estómago estaba caliente, y su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. En serio ... Tuvo que obtener un control sobre sí mismo.

"Entonces tendremos que crecer fuerte, dattebayo! Nadie va a escuchar a los niños, aunque los adultos están actuando estúpida." Dijo, y con un salto estaba en la cima de la roca de punta de nuevo.

* * *

Sentado afuera de su casa en el pueblo Uchiha, Madara se encontró con ganas de ir de nuevo al río en un plazo de tres días. Hoy, sin embargo tenía una misión, y estaba esperando Izuna y Katsu para llegar. Se preguntó distraídamente lo que Hashirama y Naruto estaban haciendo. Estaban corriendo en el bosque? O en su defecto al lanzar un genjutsu?

Ambos eran absolutamente sin salida en él y necesita toda la práctica que podían conseguir.

Madara estaba esperando a los otros dos como se esperaba. Izuna tenía clases hasta las dos, mientras Katsu era tres años mayor que Madara y nunca se presentó antes de lo indicado dango libre fue en la imagen.

Su hermano menor se perfila de manera constante en estos días, parecía ser casi tan talentoso como él mismo. Madara era muy consciente de su talento de lucha superior, siempre lo había sido.Él era muy competitivo, y que podría haber sido el factor clave en cuanto a por qué se molestó con Hashirama. Y, por supuesto, Naruto.

Ambos pusieron una muy buena pelea y él pareció extraño que se topó con estos dos tan repentinamente. Naruto les había enseñado, después de un montón de tropiezo, el Kage Bunshin. Naruto y Hashirama podrían hacer una gran cantidad de ellos. Y por mucho, que quería decir que Naruto podría hacer una cantidad exorbitante, mientras que Hashirama no tenía problemas para hacer veinte. Él mismo casi se desmaya después de hacer cinco. Después de que él había hecho los cinco clones dos se habían evaporado en dos segundos, y luego tuvo que sentarse por más de una hora antes de la caída de vuelta a casa, ir a la cama a las seis de la tarde, mientras que su padre pensó que estaba enfermo.

De nuevo empezó a pensar en las similitudes entre los dos extraños; que eran los mismos, pero no realmente. No podían hacer las mismas técnicas, excepto lo que habían empezado a enseñar unos a otros. Pero cuando se enfrentaron fue una maravilla para ver, ambos eran impredecibles, ambos boxeadores instintivos que utilizaron sus tripas en lugar de la cabeza.

Ambos se utilizan técnicas de chakra de agotar sin tener que sufrir de agotamiento, no de la manera en que Madara hizo. Y luego había también su personalidad. Naruto era un poco más denso que Hashirama, sin duda, pero ambos eran tan ... niño.

Luego escuchó la conversación de un par de Uchiha que pasa cerca. "... No, esos miserables Senju ya sabes. Se apuñalado por uno hace unas semanas, me gustaría urgentemente para pagar ella en clase. Todavía me duele como una perra." Uchiha Hikaku dijo a su compañero mientras caminaban pasado, no le dé cuenta.

Madara instante se sentía enojado de nuevo. Senju ... Senju, Senju, Senju ... El último puto clan que quería tener su mente en este momento.

Eran las peores personas que podía imaginar. Y así, un fastidio igual al Uchiha. Recordaba claramente las caras de los que habían sido asesinados a manos de los miembros de ese clan.

Sus hermanos, su madre,todos los de la edad de Madara se habían ido también. Él era el único de doce años en el pueblo Uchiha ahora. Muchos de los niños habían sido los primeros en desaparecer, al igual que sus hermanos más pequeños.

El otoño cuando Madara tenía cinco años, los Senju había atacado a su pueblo mientras que la mayoría de ellos estaban lejos. Estaba en su casa con su madre y sus dos hermanos menores cuando habían llegado durante los pensionistas por la noche, el saqueo a la última manzana.

Su madre se había despertado en la noche y se fue a su dormitorio para ver si estaban bien. Ella había estado entre los Senju y sus hijos para salvarlos, lo que resulta en su perder la vida justo en frente de ellos.

Kichiro sólo había tenido dos ... Y todavía había muerto en el fuego cruzado. El Senju no se inmutó cuando había caído muerto, traspasado al borde con shuriken. Madara nunca olvidaría la cara de Senju Souma al día de su muerte.

Por puro instinto de supervivencia Madara había agarrado Izuna y saltó por la ventana. Sólo pensar a correr tan lejos como pudo, arrastrando a su hermano detrás de él. Los dos descalzo y sólo en sus pijamas en la fría noche de otoño.

"Yo, Madara."

Madara fue sacudido de sus recuerdos oscuros por el sonido de la voz de Katsu.

"Hola Katsu, listo para empezar ya? No pensé que aparecerias antes de cinco minutos después. Llegaste a tiempo por una vez." Dijo y se puso de pie.

"No, mamá me está molestando sobre la limpieza de mi habitación, yo prefiero estar aquí que lavar la parte inferior de la cama." Katsu respondió, lo que le valió una risa de Madara.

La madre de Katsu era una mujer muy severo que exigió a los hombres en su casa para hacer gran parte de las tareas como ella misma hizo. También era una kunoichi con mucho talento que tenía que cuidar de la hermana menor de Katsu estos días en lugar de luchar. Fue bueno tener algunos buenos luchadores que patrullan el pueblo, disfrazado de madres inofensivos. Podrían haber necesitado más de ellos en realidad.

"Tu madre es una pieza de trabajo, ¿verdad? Sólo tenemos que esperar a Izuna ahora, debería estar aquí en cualquier momento." Madara dijo y miró en la dirección de la biblioteca. Izuna estaba pasando por la historia Uchiha estos días. Pero no la versión que Naruto había dicho a él y Hashirama.

"¿Dónde has estado últimamente? Casi no te veo fuera de las misiones en estos días." Katsu preguntó y cambió de ocho sobre la pierna izquierda.

"Se reunió un buen compañero de entrenamiento fuera del pueblo. No tiene Clan y se niega a formar parte de la guerra. Se puede realmente sostener durante bastante tiempo." Madara dijo vagamente.

"Hn ... Así que es cierto, he oído rumores de eso. ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que dice sin embargo? El Senju puede ser astuto como mierda cuando ponen su mente en ello."

"No, Naruto no es un Senju sino un Namikaze, y es un ella, no un él. No se parece a ninguna de ellas. Su pueblo fue destruido cuando era joven y ahora evita las batallas como de la peste. La vergüenza realmente, si pudiera convencerla de que sería un buen soldado para nosotros ".

"Una chica? ¿Es bonita?" Pregunta Katsu y se rió cuando Madara enrojeció.

"No importa." Madara respondió, tratando de dar Katsu tan poco terreno para maniobrar con sus burlas. Naruto era, de hecho, muy bonita, sobre todo su sonrisa. Pero también era la chica menos niña que había conocido, y que incluye la mamá de Katsu.

"Naruto? ¿No es eso lo que tiene en Ramen?" Pregunta Katsu después de unos momentos.

"Lo mismo que yo pensaba." Madara contestado.

"Pero debe ser muy bueno, odio admitirlo pero usted es un oponente tenaz, y muy bueno. Yo no creo que nadie de su edad le podría dar un plazo para su dinero." Respondió Ketso.

 _Pues bien, en estos días hay dos que puede hacer eso._ Fue el pensamiento de Madara, pero sólo hizo una señal a Katsu, ya que finalmente había descubierto Izuna entre la gente dando vueltas en las calles.

"Gran hermano! Estoy listo para la misión! La historia es tan aburrido! Me gustaría que no tenemos que pasar por todo, sigo queriendo conciliar el sueño!" -gimió El hermano menor de Madara mientras se acercaba.

"No deje que el padre oiga decir eso, Izuna. Vamos, nos estamos dirigiendo hacia fuera."

* * *

 _¿Puede haber paz?_ Se preguntó Hashirama mirando hacia abajo en los cinco ataúdes ser enterrado por los miembros del clan. Mirando hacia Itama no pudo evitar sentir agradecidos que no era él en una de esas cajas.

Él acababa de llegar a casa después de una misión, con lo que los suministros en Karonichi del pueblo junto con Tobirama y su tío. Había sido fácil, por supuesto, pero esto sin duda era un mal camino para el día de finalización. Cinco muertos ... Después de perder seis el día en que Itama desapareció, él había sido el único superviviente de ese día, y sólo debido a Naruto. Itama estaba llorando, su amigo estaba en una de esas cajas, una niña de un año mayor que Itama.

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. No podía hacer frente a esto. Quería Konoha, su visión, al estar sucediendo en este momento.

"Hashirama?" Pregunta Tobirama mientras desaparecía detrás de los árboles. "Hermano, hay que quedarse hasta el entierro ha terminado." Le dijo a su espalda en retirada.

"Necesito un poco de distancia". Fue lo único que respondió y nadie lo detuvo mientras se alejaba. Sería él en la línea de esta noche, el que iba a tratar de acabar con algunos de los Uchiha que había sido descubierto alrededor de las fronteras de su tierra. Puede ser que intenten infiltrarse de nuevo.

Iba con el padre y Kyo. Fue amigo de Tobirama que era mayor que dos. Estricto pero muy bueno en genjutsu. Hashirama estaba contento de sus hermanos podían sentarse éste hacia fuera.

Itama y Tobirama llegaron más de media hora más tarde al río del bosque que había últimamente pasaron algún tiempo. Él sabía que esta agua se topó con el arroyo donde Madara, Naruto y él se reunieron. A él le gustaba seguirla veces a lo largo del camino cuando él fue allí. Es la forma en que había descubierto que en el primer lugar.

Hace años, cuando su mejor amigo había muerto y ambos habían sido sólo seis.

Que había entrado al lugar que ahora estaba de pie después del entierro, al igual que ahora. Y caminar sin rumbo que había seguido todo el camino sinuoso hasta el más grande arroyo.

Allí se había sentado y sintió su dolor aligerar un poco. Él había llorado, pero las lágrimas y el agua parecía estar conectado, y por cada lágrima que se deslizó por su rostro se imaginó que se uniría a la corriente y retire su agonía, una lágrima a la vez.

Después de un tiempo que fue allí sólo para aclarar su pensamiento, y luego se había encontrado con Madara. Se preguntó si tal vez la corriente realmente se quitó el dolor. Tal vez la corriente le envió Madara. Y junto con Naruto los tres se pondría fin a la guerra, de alguna manera.

Había estado entrenando muy duro últimamente. Ya había dominado su elemento Tierra y Tobirama le estaba ayudando con el agua, ya que él era un natural en él desde el principio.

Hashirama había encontrado la Tierra mucho más difícil de lo que había encontrado Tobirama el agua. Él no era tan talentoso en ninjutsu elemental como su hermano era. Pero ahora que estaba recibiendo bastante bueno, sobre todo desde que comenzó a entrenar con agua. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué era eso, según el padre eran dos elementos completamente diferentes que tenían que ser dominado por separado.

 _Es como tratar de mezclar la corteza y la sal, tanto tiene sus usos en sus respectivos entornos, pero no añade nada a la otra cuando se mezclan._ Hashirama pensó que no era del todo cierto. A partir de su propia experiencia de transformación elemental estaba haciendo más fácil por el día, tanto el agua como la Tierra, desde que se intentó mezclarlos un poco.

Había sido idea de Naruto. Una gran cantidad de cosas fue idea de Naruto.

Konoha ... Konoha ... Genin, chûnin y jounin ... Muchos nombres extraños Hashirama en particular no le gusta, no fue suficiente fantasía. Pero tal vez su sueño era tan grande que necesitaba los términos cotidianos para simplificar todo el proceso un poco.

Él trató de colocarse en las filas que habían pensado. Él era probablemente un chûnin, si no una alta Genin. Usted necesita experiencia y llevar una tropa. Su padre era un jounin, alguien quien dirigió un equipo, pero todavía tenía habilidades más allá de la norma. Itama seguía siendo un Genin, alguien que ayudó al equipo, podría hacer los mandados y protegerse a sí mismo si el desafío no era demasiado difícil. Todavía demasiado joven para asumir la dificultad de responsabilidades. No, era sin duda un chûnin. Pero algún día, esperemos que no demasiado lejos en el futuro que haría jounin. Los tres de ellos si se mantuvo entrenando juntos.

Naruto había enseñado a Madara cómo empezar con el entrenamiento del elemento viento, algo que ya había dominado ella misma de alguna manera. Ella había mencionado a alguien llamado Kakashi.

Madara aún no había sido capaz de cortar la hoja hasta el final, pero la última reunión que había hecho un pequeño corte en la esquina superior. Tuvo que ser muy determinada, que se había hecho en sólo un par de semanas. Se había tomado Hashirama tres meses a desmoronarse realmente la piedra que había estado practicando con cuando empezó la Tierra formación elemental.Y la piedra había permanecido intacta durante más de un mes antes de que cualquier cambio visible había aparecido en absoluto.

Moviendo su mano sobre el agua, Hashirama concentró en doblar el agua hacia arriba, fuera de la corriente de agua. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que se mueva como Tobirama, podría crear el agua fuera de la humedad en el aire, donde no había agua. No mucho, ciertamente no lo suficiente como para dañar a nadie, pero donde había agua era el mejor de todo el clan, y él sólo tenía diez años de edad, sólo un poco menos de dos años más joven que él.

Poco a poco el agua se adhirió a la palma de su mano. Para concentrarse, levantó la mano, el agua siguió mientras levantaba la mano más y más alto. Se mantuvo.

Intentó levantar más agua, por lo que el hilo más grueso del agua. Era grueso como una rama por ahora. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el agua mientras trataba de mover su mano de un lado a agua hizo una divertida forma de S, y se movió hacia atrás, con ganas de mover el agua más lejos de la corriente.

Y disparado.

Su concentración se rompió cuando se topó con algo detrás de la pierna derecha, y estaba empapado con el agua que acababa de estado moviendo alrededor.

"Gyahaha! Hermano, tienes que ser más consciente de su entorno!" Itama rió de algún lugar detrás de él. Buscando lo que había tropezó con Hashirama vio una raíz gruesa que sobresale del suelo. "¿De donde vino eso?" Se preguntó en voz alta, que no podía recordar haber visto lo anterior ...

"Itama es correcto Hashirama, pero buen trabajo! Estás mejorando muy rápido ahora. La semana pasada solo lo consiguió hasta el pecho, hermano." Dijo Tobirama.

Hashirama había notado venir, pero para la vida de él no había notado la más gruesa raíz que sobresale del suelo. Si lo hubiera hecho eso? Había intentado utilizar algunos de los trucos de la tierra ahora para estabilizar el agua. Tierra era todo acerca de la solidez, el agua estaba a punto de flujo. Su padre podría usar la tierra, agua y un poco de viento, pero nunca había visto hacer raíces aparecen antes.

Se pregunta si nada de eso había ocurrido antes con las personas que utilizan tanto el elemento Tierra y Agua decidió que tenía que ser confundido, Madara lo llamó un torpe cada vez que se conocieron después de todo.

"Tienes razón, Tobi. Yo debería ver dónde voy más de cerca."

* * *

Madara estaba muy cansado, que había corrió todo el camino desde el pueblo Uchiha a las fronteras de la tierra Senju.

Ahora tenían que soportar la explosión de etiquetas alrededor de los árboles y cantos rodados y esperar a que los Senju. Es de esperar que sería uno de los miembros que se van a Karonichi pueblo algún encargo u otro. Fue un par de horas de distancia, pero los Senju hecho de que el Uchiha no podía hacer cualquier negocio con ellos.

Tenían una vigilancia constante en torno a ese pueblo civil por lo que el Uchiha tenía que correr un día entero para llegar al pueblo más cercano que podían comerciar con su lugar. Había una vez había sido un pueblo a sólo una hora de distancia, Itaka o algo por el estilo, pero que se había quemado hasta los cimientos hace años.

Colocación de su vigésima tercera etiqueta explosión en los bajos de algunas raíces aspecto divertido Miró hacia donde Izuna y Katsu se habían dirigido. Su hermano les atribuía a la parte inferior de una roca mientras Katsu estaba en lo alto de una de las ramas en caso de que pasaron por los árboles.

Izuna miró a él, y Madara firmó para que se acercara. Katsu siguió cuando se dio cuenta de Izuna alejándose.

Cuando estaban apiñados Madara continuó firmando sus órdenes. Puede que no sea el más antiguo, o han activado su Sharingan, pero él era el líder del equipo más fuerte, y por lo tanto para esta misión.

'Nos esconderemos ahora. Por la corriente, que es lo suficientemente lejos y vamos a vigilar desde allí '.

'Lo que si siguen la corriente?' Firmado Katsu.

'Dudo. No es una corriente recta, se dobla hacia atrás y adelante y los árboles crecen en agua apretado. Es un buen lugar para esconderse. Madara firmó espalda. Los otros dos asintieron, y todos ellos desaparecieron a medida que arrojaron hacia el arroyo.

Habían hecho esto antes, por supuesto. El truco consistía en ocultar su chakra suficiente y camuflarse mejor que podían, por lo que no se notaría. Con suerte los Senju no vería las etiquetas antes de la explosión ocurrió, y ellos fueron asesinados o heridos lo suficiente para que sean un blanco fácil.

Era arriesgado al extremo. El Senju envió sensores muchas veces al día para evitar trampas como esta. Pero por lo general en la mañana, tarde y noche. Su padre también estaba distrayendo los Senju por las fronteras occidentales, mientras estaban en el sur. Con suerte la mayoría de los sensores sería la cabeza de esa manera mientras se llevaron a cabo algunos Senju aquí.

Se preguntó quién sería la mala suerte hoy. ¿Un niño? ¿Un hermano?

Tratando de sacudirse de los pensamientos de culpa montado él se sentó a ver. Evitar el agua, ya que podría llegar a estar aquí durante un tiempo, y las noches puede hacer frío si se mojaron.

El envío de Madara, Izuna y Katsu fue, por supuesto, porque los tres eran buenos en la clandestinidad. Katsu era bueno en la supresión de su chakra, tan bueno, de hecho pudiera tocarte y todavía no había cuenta de su firma. Madara e Izuna estaban por encima del promedio en ocultar su chakra, pero sobre todo eran lo suficientemente pequeño como para ocultar con eficacia.

Escondido detrás de musgo y ramas, se agacha en rocas que era lo suficientemente grande como para sobresalir de la corriente Madara tomo el primer reloj.

Todos ellos tuvieron que permanecer despierto, por supuesto, pero uno siempre se le asignó como el reloj de perro.

El reloj perro era la persona que tenía que concentrarse al máximo, mantenga todos los otros pensamientos de la cabeza durante un cierto periodo de tiempo. No se permitía pensar en otra cosa que lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Si un caracol se trasladó a veinte pies de distancia, se suponía que notarlo, e informar a los demás.

Teniendo esto en realidad era bastante agotador, por lo que cada hora que intercambian. Izuna era siguiente, después de Madara, y cuando Katsu se hizo cargo después de que aún no había visto a nadie. Tal vez todos ellos habían ido a sacar la amenaza por la frontera occidental. Ellos tuvieron que permanecer hasta que alguien se acercó lo suficiente, no importa qué. Incluso si fueron los sensores. Se darían cuenta de las etiquetas a la vez, por supuesto.

Es por eso que tuvieron que hacer un círculo de la explosión de las etiquetas que les rodea. lo suficientemente lejos que no les haría daño, pero aún lo suficiente como para hacer que el Senju cansado para acercarse.

Madara se sentó con la reunión del hombro derecha de Katsu e izquierda de Izuna. Se sentaron en un triángulo para ver todas las direcciones. Madara estaba creciendo de manera constante aburrido.

Se pregunta qué Hashirama y Naruto estaban haciendo. Probablemente en casa durmiendo al igual que debería haber sido así. Se preguntó dónde quedó Naruto, nunca se les había dicho donde se iba tras sus reuniones.

Hashirama dijo que tendría que ir a casa. Tenía al menos un hermano, tal vez más para todo lo que Madara sabía, y lo más probable una madre y un padre. Naruto dijo que estaba sola. ¿Ella vive en un pueblo? O quería decir completamente solo?

En una tienda de campaña en algún lugar por aquí, por ejemplo. Probablemente no es aquí, sin embargo. El Senju habría perseguido a la chica si se dieron cuenta de los extraños en sus tan cansados de los extraños como el Uchiha era.

Ese pensamiento lo calmó un poco. Hubiera sido horrible si Naruto llegó corriendo por aquí y quedó atrapado en la explosión. Hashirama sería con su propio clan o familia. Probablemente familia. Hubo algunas familias más pequeñas de shinobi próximos a las tierras Uchiha y Senju. Ellos fueron menores en estos días.

Algunos habían huido porque habían sido forzados a tomar partido en la guerra entre los Senju y los Uchiha. Pero unos pocos vivieron lo suficientemente lejos como para haber sido librado de la prueba, los que se habían quedado, mientras que el resto había tomado partido. Todos ellos habían muerto en este punto.

El Senju fueron letales, y sólo los miembros de la Uchiha podría estar en contra de ellos por muchos años. Las familias pobres shinobi no habían tenido una oportunidad en contra de sus oponentes. El último fallecido que había estado del lado de los Uchiha había sido un ninja llamado sazonado Umuna Kato. Había empezado a odiar a los Senju tanto como el Uchiha después de perder sus dos hijos, su hija y su esposa en las batallas. Se había bajado hasta el año pasado, y el Uchiha lo había honrado por él y su familia rebabas junto con sus propios miembros Uchiha caídos en su cementerio. En un lugar de honor como agradecimiento por su sacrificio.

Madara le había gustado Kato, era fuerte y sabía muchos de los jutsu de fuego más difícil, que había aprendido de uno de sus amigos entre los Uchiha, cuando él era un niño. Había enseñado Madara e Izuna cuando eran pequeños cómo hacerlos cuando todo el mundo estaba ocupado o fuera en la batalla. Madara realmente había llorado cuando supo que estaba muerto, pero sólo cuando estaba a salvo en su habitación a solas.

De repente Katsu se tensó, tanto Madara e Izuna se veía al instante hacia él. Sin mover la mirada que rápidamente empezó a firmar. 'Dos en punto. Tres Senju '

.

Mirando en la dirección descrita Madara los vio. Dos en el suelo, uno de los árboles. Ellos no se ven como sensores. Se movían demasiado rápido para eso.

"En mi señal. ' Firmaron Madara, y los otros dos asintieron. Ellos querían que estar rodeadas por las etiquetas de explosión antes de que los pusieron en libertad, de esa manera, habría menos posibilidades de escapar, más posibilidades de ser hecho pedazos.

Veinticuatro, veintitrés, veintidós. Uno de ellos miraron a su alrededor, mientras que el de arriba del árbol apresuró un poco, queriendo estar más cerca de los chicos en el suelo. Perfecto.

Diecinueve, dieciocho

BOOOOM!

Por un momento Madara no entendía lo que en la tierra que había sucedido. Pero los tres se miraron con horror cómo se produjo la explosión prematura.

¡Mierda! Tenían que salir de aquí, que habían sido descubiertos! ¿Cómo diablos tenía que lograron activarlos?

Madara no tenía que firmar que iban a retirarse, los tres de ellos atornilladas tan rápido como pudieron en la dirección opuesta. Empeñados en que huía.

"¡POR AHÍ!" -gritó Uno de los Senju, un niño o algo, pero Madara no se volvió a investigar.

Manteniendo la cabeza baja y corriendo tan rápido como pudieron, escucharon otra pequeña explosión de ir a alguna parte más al oeste.

¿Qué está pasando? Ellos no habían puesto nada allí.

Y luego otra explosión ocurrió desde el este.

"Qué…?" Madara oyó decir Katsu desde un poco por delante de él. Madara tuvo que correr más lento de lo normal a pesar de que su instinto le decía que darse prisa de una puta vez, pero por encima de todo tenía que asegurarse de que Izuna fue el más lento quedado a salvo.

Explosión tras explosión iluminó el bosque desde todas las direcciones. Pero hasta ahora no habían sido golpeados. Todavía.

Alguien más debió de soportar. Deben de haber sido visto o ... o algo así. ellos se espera que se ejecute en una dirección diferente. ¿Qué sabía? Y en este momento Madara tuvo poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre la idea.

Una explosión se fue detrás de ellos, en el lugar que acababan de funcionar más allá, les falta por un pelo, pero por suerte la explosión de manera eficiente cortó sus perseguidores.

Esto ... Esto fue ...

No sabía ... ¿Estaban tratando de tomar _ellos_ hacia abajo, o los Senju? El que fue produciendo explosiones parecían estar haciendo a ciegas. Sus orejas se fue por ahora suene desde el ruido. Infierno, que se tuvo que escuchar esto todo el camino hasta el pueblo Uchiha.

Otra explosión ocurrió justo detrás de ellos. Madara sintió la parte posterior de sus sandalias se funden por el calor, pero siguió adelante. Ahora la mitad arrastrando a su hermano mientras corrían.

Pero luego de la explosión que no les afecten se aseguró los Senju estaban perdiendo distancia. Se trabaja a su favor.

Madara dejó de preocuparse por qué demonios estaba pasando, la intención de conseguir otra cosa que el más lejos de aquí como sea humanamente posible.

* * *

Naruto vio como Madara, su hermano pequeño y el tercer chico desaparecido en la distancia. Los había estado siguiendo durante algún tiempo después de que ella se había sentido firma de Madara cerca de su escondite alrededor del anochecer. Al principio se pensó que la había visto así, pero cuando miró hacia fuera de la cueva fue sólo para verlo huir con otras dos personas.

Siguiendo a una distancia que finalmente los había visto pasar por las fronteras de la tierra Senju, y Naruto al instante sabía que estaban en una misión sucia. La comprensión de lo que sucedería cuando comenzaron la colocación de etiquetas en explosión que había comenzado a establecer sus propias trampas. Con la esperanza de que sería suficiente para evitar que cualquier persona perder la vida.

Ella entiende que Madara no se negaría su misión.

Era un ninja, e incluso si él no era el mal, loco, antiguo bastardo que primero había conocido todavía era un soldado en una guerra - uno que nunca traicionaría a su familia. Todavía no le impidió estar decepcionado. Él quería un mundo mejor también.

Matando a los Senju no haría eso, todo lo contrario.

Por otro lado, Hashirama no estaba haciendo mucho mejor. Todavía mató a salvar a su familia. Su mentalidad todavía empapada en la sangre de sus familiares muertos. Ambos podían ver la luz, pero en estos tiempos ser un ninja que tenía que ser el agresor más fuerte en el patio de recreo para mantenerse con vida.

Ella observó como los Senju renunció a su persecución, cuando el más antiguo de ellos cayó de bruces después de un disparo en una de sus trampas de alambre ninja. Naruto estaba contento con la confusión que había creado y que nadie parecía haber reconocido entre sí.

Hashirama vino corriendo hacia el viejo de la tercera persona como otra explosión ocurrió.

El Senju pensó que era el Uchiha, mientras Uchiha pensó que era el Senju.

Tal vez eso no era tan grande, pero al menos no hubo muertos. Decidiendo que había arruinado suficiente de los paisajes se detuvo la activación de los sellos. Su amiga Senju era todavía a la vista, sacar el polvo de su ropa, mientras que uno de los otros juró en voz alta sobre su clan rivalizando.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era escabullirse sin ser descubiertos. Hablar de ser desviado. Ella sólo había querido comer su cena e ir a la cama.

* * *

 **Nota del autor (Quill Q):** Gracias por leer!

Este es un capítulo largo para mí, con un montón de senderismo. Yo no podría decidir dónde cortar él. 8 500 palabras de hecho. Sentí que había muy poca acción en un primer momento, por lo que el corte lo haría ... No sé ... incompleto? Por lo menos era muy difícil de escribir. He vuelto muchas veces supresión y adición de material.

Gracias a todos los que ha comentado o está siguiendo la historia. Me hace muy feliz.


	5. Capítulo 4: Desorientación

**El capítulo cuatro - Desorientación**

 _La desorientación se produce cuando el cielo y la nieve asumen una blancura uniforme, por lo que el horizonte indistinguibles y eliminando el contraste entre los objetos visibles tanto cerca como lejos. El observador pierde todo el sentido de la perspectiva._

* * *

Hashirama corrigió su agarre y mostró Naruto por cuarta vez la forma en que se suponía que tirar la roca por lo que sería saltar sobre el arroyo. "Véase, si sólo aliviar su muñeca un poco cruzará. No está lanzando un shuriken sabes." Dijo en broma.

Como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, se saltó la piedra sobre la superficie del agua hasta que fue capturado por Madara que estaba de pie en el otro lado.

"Un buen tiro." Dijo que el estudio descaradamente forma y el peso de la piedra. En cuanto a por un poco más de tiempo, se agarró con firmeza antes de enviarlo de nuevo a través del agua, Naruto la captura de él después del cuarto de salto.

"Esa es una buena piedra. Está hecho para el salto de agua." Dijo sonriendo hacia ellos, con una mano apoyada en la cadera mientras esperaba a que ella vuelva a intentarlo.

"Está bien, voy definitivamente entiendo esta vez ..." dijo Naruto mientras se concentraba en hacer el movimiento de la muñeca como Hashirama solo había demostrado. El Senju se movió hacia atrás y le dio una sonrisa de ánimo, mientras se preparaba.

Apuntando hacia Madara, no demasiado bajo por lo que sería golpear en el agua, ella trató de Chasquéelo.

Se saltó una vez, dos veces, tres veces y cuatro veces antes de que aterrizara en el punto de pie de Madara había sido un momento anterior.

"Yatta!" Ella gritó e hizo un salto en el punto de la victoria. Hashirama rió mientras Madara resopló ante su comportamiento en éxtasis mientras él se inclinó para recoger a su roca.

"Buen trabajo, Naruto! Ahora intente de nuevo, que estaría bien si todos nos podríamos lanzarlo por lo que el uno en el otro lado puede cogerlo!" -exclamó Hashirama mientras le entregaba otra piedra, al mismo tiempo que él cogió el que Madara había enviado antes de vuelta. Siguieron tirando piedras, y después de un par de fallos Naruto no hizo meter la pata más.

Eventualmente Madara se aburrió y acosado a los otros en el combate en su lugar.

Hashirama y Madara se habían dado cuenta a la hora de taijutsu que estaban en igualdad de condiciones con Naruto.

Mientras que ella podría hacer un montón de ninjutsu de lujo, su estilo de taijutsu les recordaba a un gato enojado veces. No es una gran cantidad de planificación que fue compensado con buenos movimientos instintivos y una enorme cantidad de dedicación.

Los chicos estaban combatiendo mientras que Naruto hizo ejercicios de chakra en su lugar, mirando a los chicos mientras trataban con todas sus fuerzas para golpear la otra inconsciente. Le recordaba a sí misma y Sasuke había una vez. Excepto estos dos en realidad no quieren matar entre sí. Todavía no ha sido en todo caso.

Naruto no podía comprender cómo dos buenos amigos estaban evitando decirle al otro su verdadero nombre por temor a todo lo que iría en humo. Al igual que todos los ninjas de todas las cinco naciones que sólo se presentaron por su primer nombre y sin apellido.

Hashirama tuvo que darse cuenta de que ella sabía quién era, pero todavía no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Esa fue probablemente sólo porque Madara era siempre alrededor para oír por casualidad sin embargo.

Con un suspiro, se levantó cuando ambos lograron golpear la parte inferior de sus mandíbulas exactamente al mismo tiempo, tanto caer hacia atrás con un gruñido.

"Muy bien, que está listo para conseguir su culo pateado al lado?" -exclamó Ella mientras ambos le dispararon una mirada molesta.

* * *

En cuanto a la población Naruto no pudo compensar su propia mente. Fue estresante, mala o simplemente deprimente?

Los edificios se componen de fachadas de madera lisos con pequeñas ventanas cuadradas, y la gente era inusualmente tranquila por aquí. Naruto se preguntó por qué tenía esa opinión, era sólo una sensación a pesar de que las calles parecían bastante ocupado.

Los civiles caminaron a un ritmo constante haciendo sus mandados, y se oyó el ruido de los vendedores gritando a ellos para comprar pescado, dango o cosas similares.

Escuchar más de cerca se dio cuenta de lo que era; había una falta de zumbido. Ese sonido de zumbido que se produjo cuando una gran cantidad de personas hablan a la vez en el fondo. Todo el mundo parecía dispuesto en su curso aquí. Con un objetivo y propósito sin desviar para una pequeña charla.

También había ningún niño. En absoluto.

Por un momento Naruto se preguntó si no era simplemente un porcentaje muy alto de los adultos, o que simplemente les permitió quedarse en casa mientras que las compras.

 _"Un buen ambiente Tal ..."_ pensó Naruto con sarcasmo.

Karonichi pueblo debe en algún momento en el tiempo han sido un lugar encantador para vivir. Tenían un montón de hermosa naturaleza aquí. Árboles que crecen a lo largo de las calles y jardines, que carecía de hoy la atención.

Podía imaginar lo que se suponía que era, sin embargo, y no era esto.

Caminar sin rumbo durante unos pocos pasos, se puso en contacto Kurama. _"Cualquier cosa?"_ Preguntó Naruto los dos Kuramas dentro de su paisaje mental.

Se había quedado fusionadas durante mucho tiempo ahora. Un mes agujero y estaba recibiendo más acostumbrado a la sobrecarga yang. Ahora, sin embargo que necesitaba un descanso, que la llevó a ser un poco confuso cuando habló con él de esta manera. No estoy seguro si ella lo debe hacer referencia como uno, o dos.

 _"No ... Nada hasta ahora. Pero eso no es inesperado es? '_ Dijo el más grande.

 _"Creo que no ... ¿Hacia dónde debería dirigirse? Hemos pasado por el distrito de residencia ya. ¿Debemos ir a cada tienda y ver si algo se siente mal? '_

Los dos Kuramas se miraron entre sí, la más pequeña y más ligera recurrido a Naruto y se quejó. _"La fuerza también, pero tal vez debería hacer algunos clones de nuevo, para acelerar el proceso."_

Volviendo a sí misma de nuevo se escondió detrás de unos edificios para hacer el Kage Bunshin. Naruto ya había hecho el error antes de preformación la técnica clon en el abierto dentro de una población civil.

El resultado había sido un pánico absoluto. Ninja eran en general muy baja en su lista de deseos de los visitantes en la mayoría de zonas civiles.

Sus clones Henged en diferentes personas, todas ellas personas que una vez había conocido, como Omoi de Kumo, o Temari de Suna. Pero nunca los había conocido la mejor. Naruto tuvo problemas al verlos caminar sabiendo que sólo estaban sus propios clones burlando de su ausencia.

Al ver Karin y Genma entran en las dos primeras tiendas, Naruto tomó el tercero, mientras que el resto dispersos en pos de ella.

Después de una hora de mirar por el pueblo con el uso de cincuenta clones, Naruto decidió que había buscado a fondo suficiente. Zetsu negro definitivamente no estaba en el pueblo Karonichi. Al menos no en este momento.

No es como si ella lo había sospechado de estar allí. Fue simplemente agotador para mantener esta situación sin resultados. Si Zetsu Negro era alrededor de entonces se sentiría sus malas intenciones, incluso si ella no estaba en el modo de Biju. Ella sólo tenía que ser lo suficientemente cerca para que él se registra.

Que se enfrenta con el chakra de Kurama durante tanto tiempo con una junta abierta, la había hecho mejor en la detección de lo que había estado en su línea de tiempo anterior. También podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que ella estaba creciendo de nuevo. Creciendo mientras se mezcla constantemente con su chakra de Kurama en pequeñas dosis.

Al menos eso es lo que pensó el zorro. Naruto nunca había sido bueno en la comprensión de ese tipo de cosas.

 _'Tenemos que pasar pronto. Zetsu negro no es en estas áreas. Más temprano que tarde vamos a tener que dejar la tierra del fuego de nuevo. Votaría por ahora, pero supongo que no vas a estar de acuerdo con eso. "_ El zorro dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

No le gustaba la idea, pero sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, tuvieron que buscar de manera más eficiente. La forma en que había estado trabajando antes de toparse con Itama. _"Lo sé ... Hemos estado peinando las áreas alrededor del pueblo Senju y los Uchiha todo el camino hasta Karonichi Pueblo para las edades. Aún así ... no puedo salir, le dije que iba a convertirse en su amigo, y amigos no se vaya sin una advertencia ya sabe._

El más grande de zorro puso los ojos, mientras que el más pequeño se quejó de molestia. _"¿Por qué no? Juro que el ser humano está condenado demasiado emocional, incluso los más estoicos que por lo general resultan ser el peor de todos ellos. Ir de nuevo al río y decir adiós a los muchachos '._

 _"No me voy ahora mismo! Me dijo que tenía que asegurarse de que el hermano de Madara se mantuvo con vida, ¿verdad? '_

 _"Así que vas a abandonar la búsqueda de Zetsu Negro para cuidar a un mocoso? En serio Naruto. Obtener un puto agarre. Sólo hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer. Volveremos tan pronto como capturamos Zetsu Negro. '_ Kurama gruñó mientras pasaba a través de las puertas de entrada.

 _"Voy a tener que decir adiós en primer lugar. No puedo simplemente desaparecer. Ya sabes, creo que esto podría ser la razón de algunos de sus hermanos tienen un problema con usted. Estaría molesto si mi hermano despegó sin una palabra "._

Kurama se inhala con fuerza, en desacuerdo con claridad con la teoría y todavía se veía sin inmutarse como siempre. _'Bien mocoso, pero va a tener que ser pronto. Aún tenemos que encontrar un rastro de tinta de que mancha '._

* * *

Madara se fue a casa del arroyo después de su reunión con Hashirama. Ya era tarde y que había pasado mucho tiempo saltando rocas entre sí. Naruto no había aparecido hoy tampoco, había estado ausente por unos días ahora.

Hashirama había estado enseñando a Naruto cómo saltar piedras últimamente, y la chica había conseguido buenos en eso rápidamente. El niño con el corte de pelo idiota era un maestro mejor que Naruto por millas.

Madara sonrió mientras recordaba el día, después de saltar rocas y la comprensión de que Naruto no iba a aparecer, Hashirama y que había hecho una gran cantidad de entrenamiento antes de terminar el día con un larguero. Había sido un empate, tanto la anulación de la otra. Dolorido y magullado de nuevo, pero de muy buen humor Madara se rió entre dientes al pensar en su rivalidad.

Por alguna razón se había intensificado después de Naruto apareció, haciendo hincapié tanto para ponerse al día con ella, lo que llevó a los dos cada vez más fuerte en un tiempo récord. Se había mejorado en los saltos con su elemento del viento, la hoja de haber finalmente se rompió ese mismo día. Madara sólo deseaba Naruto había estado allí, así que podría haber frotado en lo bueno que era.

Se sentía como un mundo completamente diferente por la corriente, al igual que el Tsuki no me que Naruto les había hablado. Donde las cosas se acaban de ir como ellos mismos deseaban que lo haga.

Él se rió entre dientes ante la idea, pero luego se volvió triste ante la idea de Hashirama y Naruto no ser real. Se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en un pantsy tan emocional. Debe haber estado pasando demasiado tiempo en torno a Hashirama y su estado de ánimo cambiando constantemente.

"Hermano mayor." Una voz de su hermano pequeño de frente a él.

"Oh, Izuna. ¿Qué hay de U" se detuvo en el brillo grave en los ojos de su hermano.

"Um, simplemente ... ¿Quieres ir a casa juntos?"

* * *

Hashirama salió de la casa después de que su padre lo rechazó.

Estaba en una pérdida completa para saber qué hacer.

Sabían ... Sabían de Madara ... Y Madara era un Uchiha. Según su padre era uno de las personas que habían matado a su clan.

No estoy seguro de si debería desmoronan en una bola y ponerse de mal humor, llorar o furioso miraba a su alrededor. Lo que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Espiar a Madara ya que su padre había mandado?

¿Matarlo?

No había manera de que pudiera hacer eso. Y Naruto ... No sabía nada de ella.

Cuando Tobirama espiaba él debe haber estado allí uno de los últimos días, cuando había estado ausente. Si tan sólo hubiera sido Madara lugar ...

Sacó la piedra que aún llevaba desde temprano en la tarde.

Él tenía la intención de lanzarlo lo más duro posible, que sólo quería romper algo. Había tanta rabia dentro de él. Madara era un Uchiha, un maldito Uchiha!

Por qué no podía haber sido del clan Hagaromo ?! Ellos al menos no eran archienemigo de los Senju!

La desesperación se apoderó de él, y por un momento fue cegado por el odio blanco mientras se agarraba la piedra.

Entonces pensó en Madara de nuevo, y él era tan muy triste. Lo siento que tendría que traicionar a su mejor amigo. No podía ir en contra de su familia, que tenían derecho a estar enfadado tanto como era el Uchiha. Pero Hashirama todavía se sentía como una parte de él se derrumbaba.

Agarrando la piedra dura, con la esperanza de que aplastarla sólo para aliviar algo de su tensión, sintió que se calmara. Esta era una piedra perfecta ... Madara había llamado lo hizo para saltar.

Tal vez ... Tal vez podría hacer algo al respecto, aunque su padre y Tobirama fueron con él mañana él podría ser capaz de advertir a Madara sin ser capturados.

* * *

De pie en la orilla opuesta Madara encontró los ojos de Hashirama. El chico de pelo castaño parecía tensa como él le devolvió la mirada, no ayudó cuando sonreía con incertidumbre y agitó.

"Hola Madara, ¿sabes qué? atrapa esto." Dijo y tomó de allí una piedra desde el interior del bolsillo atada alrededor de su pierna, que era algo que ambos habían recogido del sentido de manera extraña de Naruto.

Hashirama miraba de un lado a otro. Estaba buscando Naruto?

"Sólo espera, déjame encontrar una piedra para pasar por alto también." Respondido Madara y buscó una piedra adecuada, la piedra perfecta que había encontrado la semana pasada que Naruto había perdido entre las rocas en el río durante uno de sus intentos fallidos.

Agarrando después de uno que parecía plana y lisa se inclinó de nuevo y le devolvió la Hashirama, ponderando por qué todavía parecía algo había sido atrapado por el culo.

"Usted sabe, esto sería una buena manera de saludar a los demás." Madara dijo que lanza la piedra al aire un par de veces para comprobar el peso y la forma, mientras que Hashirama miraba en silencio.

Ambos se preguntan donde estaba Naruto, y Hashirama oraba ella no se presentaba en la actualidad. Este fue un lío bastante grande con involucrada solamente Madara.

"Por supuesto." Respondido Hashirama y consiguieron sus respectivas piedras listo para ser omitidos. Con persistencia entrenado las piedras volaron a través del agua, se cruzaron en el medio, y Madara y Hashirama con habilidad atrapados piedra de la otra en el lado opuesto.

Madara la mirada hacia la suave piedra en la mano, que tenía algo garabateado en él. Curiosamente, se preguntó lo que dijo y de repente sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

 _"Deja ahora, que es una trampa. '_ Fue raspado en la superficie de la piedra. Se agarró con fuerza y se encontró con los ojos de Hashirama que de repente se dio cuenta de que no eran rígidas, sino miedo.

 _"Fue una trampa? ¿Qué era? Alguien estaba atacando? ¿Por qué no se dice nada Hashirama? ¿Por qué había garabateado sobre una piedra?_

Madara sintió que su estómago giro ya que el significado se hundió en. _'Eso significaba que no podía hablar ... Eso significaba que estaban aquí ...'_

"Usted sabe, acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer, te voy a ver otra vez, Hashirama." Dijo Madara y se volvió en el acto. Hashirama lo copió él y con una expresión tensa. "Claro, yo no quiero mantenerlo!" -gritó, Al mismo momento en que saltó lejos el uno del otro. La mente de Madara levantando en la confusión y el miedo.

En ese momento sintió movimientos detrás de él, alguien corría detrás de él a través del agua.

Mirando por encima del hombro los vio, dos Senju y Hashirama en la parte de atrás horrorizada hacia ellos.

Reconociendo Senju Butsuma ponerse al día con él con su chokuto planteado, Madara hizo lo único que se le ocurría fuera, él se agachó.

Balanceo de lado cuando la hoja se hundió en el suelo blando al lado de su cabeza, se oyó gritar a Hashirama que se detuvieran.

Madara estaba en el suelo y Butsuma tenido ya su arma lista para atacar de nuevo. Con una velocidad que comenzó a preparar un ninjutsu viento que había dominado la noche anterior, que era la única cosa que vino a la mente. El ataque nunca se disparó sin embargo, desde la nada Naruto se puso justo en medio de ellos.

Rápido como un rayo ella agarró una bodega de la muñeca de Butsuma, retorciéndose en un ángulo incómodo que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

El muchacho joven en el talón de Butsama preparado para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mucho más que mantener su espada amenazante, Hashirama le había agarrado desde atrás, arrastrándolo hacia atrás lejos de Naruto.

"Salir." Dijo Naruto con hielo en sus palabras. Ella no estaba sosteniendo cualquier tipo de armas, y Madara no tenía idea de por qué Butsuma parecía asustado.

Hashirama estaba sudando balas mientras sostenía el chico de pelo de punta lejos de ellos.

Madara no estaba seguro si Hashirama estaba protegiendo a sí mismo o al niño.

Mirando hacia arriba en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto se puso de pie, sacar el polvo de la arena de la orilla mientras trata de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Es evidente que estos tipos estaban tras él. Él era un Uchiha y ellos eran Senju. No explicaba Hashirama saber de él sin embargo.

Naruto lo protegía, y que parecía tener miedo de ir en contra de ella. Nunca había mostrado misericordia hacia otros shinobi que pusieron del lado de los Uchiha en el pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué se ignoran completamente Hashirama y se ven reacios a atacar a Naruto?

Mirando desde la armadura revestida Senju hombre a Hashirama empezó a sentirse enfermo. _"No podía ser ... Eso Hashirama ... era ... '_

"Dije dejar!" Naruto gruñó tan fríamente Madara se sorprendió. Naruto fue una de las dos personas más alegre que jamás había conocido. Nunca se había imaginado que podía hacer un sonido tal.

Butsuma conseguido un control sobre sí mismo y tenía su espada preparada para atacar de nuevo. Esta vez a Naruto.

"PAPÁ! ¡Basta! Naruto nunca ha hecho nada! Ella salvó Itama!" Hashirama gritó desesperadamente detrás de él.

Madara tragó mirando hacia atrás en Hashirama.

 _No ... No ..._ Por favor, _no ..._

Madara estaba completamente indefensa. Él no tenía armas en él. Sólo ninjutsu para protegerse contra uno de los Senju más temido y una pequeña niña rubia que por alguna razón parecía asustar a la luz del día que viven fuera de la Senju.

"Naruto? Eso es Namikaze Naruto? ¿Por qué demonios está protegiendo el mocoso Uchiha? Itama dijo que no tenía ninguna duda ellos pegando abajo de esa noche." Murmuró Butsuma con una voz severa profunda, sin apartar los ojos de Naruto y Madara.

"Ella no sabía ... Ninguno de nosotros le dijo nuestro apellido." Mascullada Hashirama abatido mientras el niño en sus garras se esforzó aún más. "Vamos hermano! Tenemos que ayudar a padre!"Él gruñó con rabia.

"¿Que eres?" Pregunta Butsuma confundido.

Esta no era la cuestión Madara esperaba en absoluto. Naruto era claramente una niña. Es cierto que hubo algunas chicas con tanto talento como ella. Pero aún así, Madara había visto un montón de kunoichi en el clan Senju ...

Tenía que haber algo que Naruto había hecho para que traten de esa manera.

"Soy Naruto, y también soy el que va a evitar que cualquier persona perder la vida aquí". Ella respondió a calmarse e ir sin emociones. Miró de nuevo a Madara, y sintió que su estrangulador voz en su garganta.

Sus ojos ardía rojo con rendijas de tono negro, donde ella una vez el cielo los ojos azules habían sido. Ella le dio un breve vistazo. "Corre, Madara."

Las marcas de bigotes en sus barbillas parecían haberse intensificado, llegando a ser más resistente y de aspecto salvaje. Madara se encontró pensando lo mismo Senju Butsuma había hecho.

 _'¿Que eres?'_

"¡Hermano mayor!" -gritó de repente una voz de tono alto de los arbustos detrás de él. En el horror de Madara vio Izuna viene corriendo hacia él.

"¡No! Quédate lejos! Vuelve, Izuna!" Gritó Madara convertirse en pánico. Esta fue una situación potencialmente mortal. Izuna podría resultar herido, él podría morir!

Quien estaba de su parte? Naruto parecía ser por el momento. Pero ella había guardado un Senju, el hermano menor de Hashirama. Tal vez el mocoso que se mantenía alejado de ellos. Al parecer, a costa de los Uchiha. Hashirama Senju era hijo de Butsuma Senju , pero no parecía dispuesto a alinearse con ninguno de ellos.

Izuna no hizo caso y se acercó a él con un rostro de piedra, un chokuto listo y toda la intención asesina que pudo reunir.

Madara se sintió tan confundido. No fue a rocas justo hace unos minutos. ¿Cómo podrían las cosas han cambiado tan drásticamente en un corto período de tiempo?

"Yo iba a darle las gracias por su escritura cuando te conocí, pero es evidente que veo su lealtad debe haber cambiado." Dijo Butsuma pero todavía no atacó.

"Somos tres en tres, podemos ganarles". Dijo el chico que lucha con su hermano mayor.

"¡No!" -gritó Hashirama. "Naruto es mucho más fuerte que yo!"

Madara asintió, era cierto, pero que podría vencer a un soldado experimentado Senju?

"Tomaremos hacia abajo, hermano mayor. Eres Tobirama, ¿verdad?" Dijo Izuna mirando al chico que finalmente se soltó del alcance de su hermano.

"Y sos Izuna." Escupió el chico llamado Tobirama, mirando molesto volver a su hermano en lugar de Izuna.

"No habrá lucha!" Gruñó Naruto y señaló amenazante en el Senju. "Te dije que todo el llegar lo más lejos posible. Tengo un montón de trucos que nunca he mostrado Hashirama y Madara. No quieren que me molesto, dattebayo!" Exclamó Naruto, ahora de pie más de entre ellos a continuación, que cubre Madara e Izuna.

"Es una pena ... Se podría haber hecho un buen aliado para los Senju ..." Murmuró Butsuma. "Pero, lamentablemente tendré que matarte también. Incluso si lo hizo salvar a mi hijo."

"No soy un aliado de cualquiera de los clanes! Soy amigo Hashirama, Itama y Madara. Me importa un comino donde nacieron! Sólo planeado asesinar de doce años amigo de su hijo! No voy a permitir ¡eso!" Ella dijo y miró fijamente a Hashirama que parecía en una pérdida para saber qué hacer.

Madara simpatizaba.

"No lo hagas padre ... Vamos ... no podemos ... le debemos a Naruto esto ... Ella salvó Itama ..." susurrada Hashirama.

"Ella no está mintiendo, que va a proteger, Madara. Naruto siempre mantiene su palabra." Él declaró insistentemente. Su padre se detuvo, mirando reflexivo y suspiró. Parecía que iba a estar de acuerdo.

"Eres un Senju ..." dijo Madara mirando rasgado encima en Hashirama, encontrando su voz en el último. Hashirama asintió mirando fijamente hacia atrás en Madara.

"Entonces era sólo una ilusión después de todo ..." murmuró Madara.

El paso de un pie a otro Naruto giró la cabeza hacia Madara en su lugar. Sus ojos impares le nerviosos, que no podía mirarlos; que hacían parecer como una especie de demonio.

"Creo que estábamos engañando a nosotros mismos. Konoha es sólo el Tsuki no Me. Sólo el sueño de un niño." Añadió mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. Estaba viendo a su madre siendo apuñalado una y otra vez en su cabeza. Butsuma se parecía tanto a su hermano que era doloroso. Ambos tenían esa cara sin emociones.

Su rostro se contrajo en la preocupación como Hashirama gesticulando con sus manos mientras gritaba; "¡No! No se puede renunciar!"

"Madara ..." dijo Naruto con trepidación.

"Yo ... no puedo olvidar ... No perdono ... El Senju es el peor de todos ..." Madara murmuró entre dientes. Él sintió que sus ojos queman, como si estuvieran a punto de prenderse fuego. Sus manos se apretaron en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se van blanca, mientras trataba de detener el fuego de lastimar, de calmarse.

Lentamente levantó la vista, y la boca de Hashirama abrió en shock mientras los ojos de Madara se volvieron de negro a la derecha de color rojo sangre en frente de ellos.

"La próxima vez que nos encontremos Hashirama, será en el campo de batalla. Y entonces me tratará como Madara Uchiha!" Gritó con furia.

"No ..." dijo Naruto mirando asustado por primera vez, sus ojos colgando de Madara a Hashirama.

"Sus ojos ... Hermano, sus ojos son el Sharingan!" Izuna exclamó mirando hacia él.

"Basta Madara ... Usted ha dicho que se encontraba." Dijo Naruto, consiguiendo claramente enojado de nuevo.

"Estaba equivocado." Madara contestado y, finalmente, la miró a los ojos. "Usted sueño de un lugar donde Senju y los Uchiha se llevan bien. ¿Sabías? ¿Sabías que estábamos? ¿Por eso se trató de manipularnos ?!" Dijo que enojarse con ella en su lugar.

"Nunca he hecho de hacer nada! Eran amigos antes de entrar en la imagen!" Naruto gritó.

Miró rápidamente lejos de los ojos inquietantes, ella no parecerse a Naruto cuando ella tenía esos. Sólo otro rojo resplandor de odio. Madara tenía bastante de esos en casa.

"Usted puede ir a donde quiera. No tienes a nadie a atarte. Nunca se va a entender el dolor como nosotros. ¿Se imagina tratando de ser amigos con los que destruyeron su pueblo? Matado a tus amigos y familiares? yo no estoy viendo a hacer un gran esfuerzo para ser amigos con ellos! " Dijo señalando acusadoramente a Naruto.

"Usted no sabe qué demonios estás hablando." Naruto respondido tan furiosamente Madara dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos parecían arder aún más difícil que antes.

"¿Quiere decir esto que está de nuestro lado?" Preguntó Butsuma mirando a la rubia divertida.

La cabeza de Naruto se dio la vuelta a la más antigua Senju y Madara fue repentinamente asustado.

Lo que había que acaba de decir? Por supuesto Naruto sabía lo que se siente al perder a alguien. Él acaba de hacer su único aliado enojado con él ... Esto era Naruto, por supuesto que no se manipule - sólo estaba siendo la misma de siempre. Tratando de aferrarse a la esperanza. Continuando con el sueño ahora muerto.

"No, yo no estoy tomando ningún lado! Quien quiera que ataque conseguirán así mismos inconsciente!" Dijo frustrado.

Butsuma sonrió con escepticismo, parecía que no la tomaba más en serio. Madara también era incierto Naruto no estaba alardeando de asustar a todo el mundo. No parecía que hacer algo más que confirmar cómo molesto que era en sus ojos.

"Bueno, entonces ..." dijo y levantó su espada de nuevo, apuntando a Madara sin emoción. "Yo me encargo de esto por mí mismo."

Un estallido se escuchó desde la otra orilla. Todo el mundo miró en la dirección del sonido, donde una nube de polvo se arremolinaba. Como si un Kage Bunshin simplemente se había evaporado, y luego se volvió a mirar a la rubia de nuevo.

Enervado, todos ellos vieron como los ojos de Naruto transformados en una nueva forma.

Pasar de rendijas a una línea horizontal gruesa.

El rojo brillante se convirtió en amarillo, y de repente ella se había ido y Butsuma yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

El movimiento había sido tan rápido que Madara apenas pudo seguirlo con los ojos, e incluso con el Sharingan no había cogido la mitad de ella.

Los restantes cuatro personas se tensaron mientras miraba lejos de los Senju inconsciente de Madara.

"Sugiero que se vaya, Madara." Ella afirmó con dureza, sonando más como una orden que una petición.

Estos ojos no eran tan aterrador como los últimos, pero algo acerca de ellos gritaban poder. Podía verlo con su Sharingan. El aire alrededor de sus ojos parecía temblar, y marcas de color rojo había aparecido en sus párpados.

No responder, simplemente asintiendo y el acaparamiento de Izuna, Madara a la izquierda en una carrera de velocidad.

Enojado fuera de su mente Naruto vio la espalda de Madara en retirada. Esto fue así, no cómo quería despedirse de él.

Se soltó de la correa de la armadura de Butsuma por lo que cayó suavemente al suelo, mientras que la liberación de su Senjutsu. Esto era algo que todavía se esforzó en gran medida con el, no tanto como el chakra del Kyubi, pero todavía suficiente para hacer a ella tener dolor por todas partes. Hubiera sido necesario para acabar con el padre de Hashirama sin que nadie más salga herido sin embargo.

Hashirama vino lentamente hacia adelante mientras el pequeño Tobirama estaba mirando con la boca abierta con ojos asustados.

Era tan extraño ver al niño que más tarde se convirtió en el segundo Hokage temblar de miedo.

Hashirama no dijo nada mientras miraba a su padre, sólo se sintió aliviado al ver que sólo estaba fuera de combate.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre su padre para ver lo que le había hecho inconsciente.

"Me acaba de golpear su cuello. Es suficiente para derribar cualquier persona hacia fuera por un rato. Él debe estar despierto en cualquier momento." Dijo mirando hacia atrás en él. Hashirama estaba contento de ver sus ojos se habían vuelto azul de nuevo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Lo siento por esto ... yo no sabía Madara era un Uchiha," dijo con preocupación.

"¿Es importante que él es un Uchiha? No es esto lo que hablamos? Miembros a través de clanes llevarse bien, siendo mejores amigos sin ningún tipo de odio?" Dijo ignorando su primera pregunta.

"Lo sé ... Pero ahora ... que acaba de hacer usted mismo muy impopular entre mi clan." Dijo que mira a escondidas hacia Tobirama que habían recogido a sí mismo mientras escuchaba.

"Lo sé, pero era necesario. Voy a ir lejos ahora, de todos modos. En realidad estaba viniendo aquí para decir adiós a los dos."

"¿Qué ?! No, usted ha dicho. Usted ha dicho que nunca se rinda!" -exclamó Mientras Naruto comenzó a alejarse.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a sus amigos con una determinada expresión. "No he, haré todo lo que pueda para detener esto. Pero en este momento ... No hay nada que pueda hacer ... necesito crecer mas fuerte. Madara lo hará, y usted también Hashirama. Así, siempre será uno de mis gente preciosa. Usted hace su parte, y yo haré el mío. Pero antes de continuar hay una cosa ... "ella dijo y bajó la voz por lo que sólo Hashirama la oyó.

"Madara ama a su hermano ... Asegúrese de que no quede muerto, o Madara nunca va a entrar en razón. Él ama a su hermano, más que nada, y usted ha oído hablar de la maldición del odio Uchiha, ¿verdad? ¿Harás lo que te pido ? " Ella pidió silencio.

Hashirama asintió con desaliento mientras que Naruto puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Así, gran Senju Hashirama, y vamos a construir Konoha como soñábamos. Tal vez sólo sea un poco más tarde de lo que queríamos."

"Ser seguro, Naruto. Vuelve pronto, ¿de acuerdo?" Hashirama dijo con tristeza, con los ojos vidriosos mientras miraba hacia ella, Naruto se rió cuando por una vez no se derrumbó en una bola ya que no se salía con la suya.

"Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda, Hashirama. Proteja a su familia, y vamos a meter algo de sentido de nuevo en Madara uno de estos días. Hola a Itama de mí, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella dijo y sonrió ampliamente.

Hashirama no podía evitar sentir su espíritu subir de nuevo, mientras una lágrima se escapó de la esquina de su ojo derecho. "Sí. Yo podría hacer todo el trabajo antes de volver, de hecho, voy a empezar la próxima vez que lo vea."

Naruto se rió en voz alta, y con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Tobirama, y una pequeña, "Gracias". a Hashirama, que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

* * *

Madara estaba caminando tan rápido como pudo sin llegar a correr, lo que significaba que Izuna que era tanto más corto en altura tenía que correr para mantenerse al día. No era el ritmo de juego que estaba preocupado sin embargo.

"Hermano mayor! Por qué no estamos funcionando? Está abajo, hay que ejecutar antes de que pueda despertar!" Izuna exclamó mientras se movían sobre un gran trozo en el interior del bosque, poco a poco ganando más y más distancia de la costa. Madara estaba pensando demasiado duro para escucharlo.

Hashirama era un Senju, y Naruto había atacado el Uchiha al menos una vez. Todavía no habían querido que duelen. Eso era algo por lo menos ...

"¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, Izuna? Usted se esconde en los arbustos!" Madara se rompió y miró fijamente a su hermano pequeño. Es lamentable que Izuna era aquí, ya que significaba que no había nadie más Madara podría estar enfadado con.

Izuna miró preocupada hacia su hermano mayor, sus ojos todavía tiene ese brillo grave. "Papá me dijo que sendero, has estado fuera tanto últimamente,hermano mayor! Quería asegurarse de que Naruto chica que pidieron prestado nuestro libro era seguro, así que fui a espiar a que ayer y hoy. Estábamos tratando de averiguar quién era el otro chico ... supongo que sabemos ahora ".Terminó con incertidumbre como los ojos de su hermano fue duro.

"Espía? Mierda ... ¿Estoy en problemas Izuna?" Se preguntó mirando a otro lado, ya que comenzaron a moverse a través de la parte más gruesa del bosque.

Izuna no estaba seguro de cómo la situación era ahora, no podía imaginar Madara siendo castigado por no saber el nombre de quien fue sparring con, pero aún había estado pasando mucho tiempo con su enemigo número uno.

"No lo sé..."

* * *

Tobirama siempre había sido el mejor en estrategias, entre los hermanos Senju.

Había probado esto muy temprano cuando se había llevado el shinobi más joven del clan a la victoria contra cuatro Uchiha a la edad de nueve años. Había sido gracias a sus habilidades de observación aguda más de sus habilidades ninjutsu que habían salvado la vida de los seis niños, todos ellos menores que sí mismo.

Esta fue la razón por la que estaba estudiando de su hermano cada movimiento hoy. Se dirigían hacia el puerto de montaña del este al sur de sus tierras, en las que ya se conocían los Uchiha estaban esperando con toda su fuerza.

Ahora sabía-desde que su hermano le había dicho todo- que Madara iba a ser un problema.

Él sería definitivamente allí si lo que su hermano le había contado sobre sus habilidades eran verdaderas. Infierno, Itama iba con ellos para ponerse a gritar. Su hermano más joven había sido tan molesto por lo ocurrido en el arroyo como Hashirama era, y furioso a su hermano por no decirle de antemano.

Itama simplemente no podía imaginar Naruto va en contra de su padre.

Ahora, sin embargo Tobirama estaba más preocupado por su hermano mayor. No había manera de Madara no se presentaría con su clan.

Sería un día negro. Él ya lo sabía, y Hashirama le había pedido para proteger Itama, mientras que Hashirama lo protegió. ¿Quién iba a proteger a Hashirama no había llegado, pero sin hacer nada Tobirama se preguntó si no Naruto se mostraría de nuevo.

Ella lo había enfurecido hace que los diarios meses durante el enfrentamiento con la familia del líder Uchiha. Mirando hacia atrás ahora que la respetaba. Ella era exactamente el mismo tipo de persona que era su hermano. Negándose a dejar que los atacan entre sí.

¿No era eso lo que quería Hashirama así? Siempre hablaba de albergar a los más joven de los horrores de la guerra. No queriendo que pasen por lo que él y Tobirama tuvo que hacer frente a su crecimiento.

En el momento, sin embargo, que no podía creer que estaba detenido por su propio hermano mientras discutían, mucho menos que Naruto había derribado su padre en menos de un todavía estaba muy avergonzado por eso.

Tobirama suspiró como el paso de la montaña apareció a la vista, y detrás de ellos una pared de miembros Uchiha. Con cuidado, se aseguró de no mirar a sus miradas rojas. El cumplimiento de los ojos de un Uchiha fue una derrota segura.

Oyó la respiración estremecimiento de su hermano, y sabía que tenía que haber visto Madara. Buscó la fila correspondiente a un miembro más joven con el pelo de punta larga, hubo un buen número de ellos.

Finalmente se lo vio junto a Izuna. Con el ceño fruncido volvió a mirar a Hashirama. La cara de su hermano se había ido con fuerza mientras marchaban hacia la batalla, las cincuenta y una de ellas.

Se preguntó cuántos volvería.

"Yo te protegeré." Hashirama dijo de repente.

"Cuida de ti mismo, hermano." Respondió Tobirama, pero sabía que iba a caer en oídos vacíos, mientras que amarlo aún más por ello.

"Él es un enemigo ahora, nuestro clan es lo primero." Dijo Tobirama, sabía que no era necesario, incluso si su padre era todavía un poco de duda.

"Lo sé." Su hermano dijo con una voz firme.

Hashirama miró a través de la distancia a la cara sin emociones en blanco de Madara. Se preguntó por un momento si Madara siquiera lo reconoció. Parecía tan ajeno a él como cualquiera de los otros miembros del clan. El aire se llenó con la intención de matar.

Uchiha frente Senju.

Amigo contra el amigo.

Hermanos luchando hermanos.

Este fue el pensamiento que se ejecutan a través de la cabeza de Hashirama mientras ignoraba cada advirtiendo que su padre había perforado en él y se reunió vacíos ojos de Madara, rojo. Los ojos de su corazón sangrante.

Pensó en la historia de Naruto, ¿cómo los hermanos renacieron a través de sus respectivos descendientes. que había estado hablando acerca de ellos? Madara era, en cierto sentido, su hermano? Un hermano no de sangre, pero en espíritu?

Sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho, se preguntó si ella no había tenido razón. Tal vez ... No era sólo una historia. Indra y Ashura ... hermanos que luchan entre sí una y otra y volver a la vida, viviendo a través del odio ... Repetir.

El círculo de odio.

* * *

Madara un salto hacia atrás, mientras lanzaba su última shuriken a la cabeza de Hashirama. Él lo esquivó y lo atacó con su chokuto levantó. Con un fuerte choque del metal se reunió entre sí.

"Detener." Hashirama dijo con los dientes apretados. "No voy a renunciar, Madara. Usted no me puede vencer".

Madara estaba usando toda su fuerza, pero de nuevo ... Ellos eran iguales.

"No voy a olvidar." Silbó de nuevo, ya que ambos saltaron el uno del otro. Corriendo a través de señales con las manos, mientras que Hashirama juntó las manos, ambos gritaron.

"Katon: gran técnica bola de fuego!"

"Mokuton!"

Madara no podía apagar el choque que se escapó como un grito a través de la garganta a la vista de las raíces masivas que chocaban contra su bola de fuego.

Varios de su compañero de clan gritó en asombro ante la inaudita de la técnica.

La madera se rompió y el fuego se extinguió. Madara y Hashirama miraron el uno al otro. Los dos más decidido que nunca en sus convicciones.

"Nunca me va a superar." Hashirama declaró con los dientes apretados.

"Lo que el- ¿Qué es eso?" Él siseó.

" _Mi_ línea de sangre, Madara."

Y luego cientos de raíces se precipitó desde el suelo, dando vueltas en el que Madara pánico y gritos de puro instinto de supervivencia: "Katon: técnica de salvia fuego de Phoenix"

Las bolas de fuego de condiciones meteorológicas de todo el mundo a su alrededor, deteniendo el enfoque de las raíces, mientras que Madara continuó.

"Katon: La onda explosiva danza salvaje!"

Las llamas en espiral se enfrentaron contra las raíces y los desmoronaron en cenizas.

"No voy a olvidar nunca! Voy a llevarte a allá, Hashirama!"

"Entonces recuerde nuestro sueño, y llegar a sus sentidos!"

* * *

 **Nota del autor (Quill Q):** Gracias por la lectura, que eres el mejor absoluta!

Este fue un capítulo más difícil de escribir, sobre todo porque mucho de lo que iba a pasar aquí, me puso en el capítulo anterior en su lugar. También descubrí que hice un gran error la primera vez que escribí. La ruptura de su amistad que pasó muy cerca de cañón en el proyecto original. Me di cuenta de leerlo otra vez que Naruto ha ensuciado tiempo suficiente para que las cosas sucedan de manera diferente.

Así que tuve que reescribir toda la cosa ... Bueno, al menos estoy más contento con cómo las cosas se están uniendo para una parte de la historia.


	6. Capítulo 5: Monzón

**Capítulo Cinco - Monzón**

 _Monzón se define tradicionalmente como un viento estacional revertido acompañado de cambios en la precipitación, pero ahora se utiliza para describir los cambios estacionales en la circulación atmosférica y precipitación asociada con la calefacción asimétrica de la tierra y el mar. Por lo general, el término monzón se utiliza para referirse a la fase de lluvia de un patrón cambia según la estación._

* * *

 **Cuatro años después...**

Naruto suspiró mientras caminaba solo, una vez más, a través de las maderas.

 _"Obtener un control Naruto, se concentran en la misión, estar abajo no le conviene kit. '_ Regañó Kurama que desde hace más de un año se había fusionado con una sobrecarga de yang chakra. Era raro para él en estos días dividirse en sus dos formas, lo cual fue un alivio para Naruto que finalmente había crecido muy cansado de sus constantes peleas. No sólo para ella, sino también entre ellos mismos.

 _"¿Qué misión? Perdida que vaga aunque este bosque abandonado, sin fin? '_

 _"Un futuro mejor que exasperante mocoso!_

 _"Sí, sí, sí ... Pero nunca voy a encontrar el camino de aquí, dattebayo. En serio, no lo hace la gente hace las carreteras en este momento? ¿Cómo diablos hacen los civiles se mueven?_

 _"Ellos no lo hacen, idiota. Ponerse en movimiento, está pidiendo que te roben o muerto '._

 _"Eh ..? Nos estamos moviendo ahora mismo ... "_

 _'Podemos tomarla, cualquier persona que nos ataca tendrá su cabeza en un palo en el pago.'_

 _"No voy a poner la cabeza de un tío en un palo, dattebayo! ¡Bruto!'_

 _'Eres demasiado blanda, mocoso...'_

 _'Tengo una consciencia, muchas gracias. No voy a matar a un tipo desesperado y hambriento sólo porque él esperaba que tendría algo de valor. Que no lo hago ... '_

 _"Ya sé, pero podría hacerlo por usted. '_

 _"Cállate bola de pelos! Vamos a dejarlos inconsciente y estar en nuestro camino que digo. '_

 _'Muy suave…'_

 _"¿Prefiere Madara? Juro que lo haga su Jinchuriki si no dejan de hablar de la gente decapitación! '_

Kurama gruñó alarmante y la conexión entre ellos se rompió.

 _Bueno, ahora puede cocerse en que mientras yo trato de averiguar si estoy caminando en círculos o no ._

Tomó Naruto unos días más antes de que ella se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba. Al menos ella estaba en el camino correcto. Naruto tuvo que moverse más hacia el norte, pero que ya había cubierto una buena cantidad de distancia en los meses desde que vio por última vez a otro ser humano.

Su cabeza se llenó con la idea de Konoha y toda la gente que olvidó de pronto se detuvo. _"¿Era que la presencia de alguien que se sentía allí? '_

Mirando detrás de ella se concentraba más difícil. " _Sí ... Definitivamente, hay alguien al acecho en los árboles por aquí. '_

Girando hacia la zona sospechosa y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mientras esperaba que quienquiera que era para venir. Naruto había crecido bastante en los últimos tres años. Ahora, un poco mayor, entonces el día que había estado, cuando echada hacia atrás en el tiempo, pero mucho más fuerte.

"Salir. Me he dado cuenta de ti." Ella afirmó con impaciencia.

La única cosa que la reunión fue el silencio.

A continuación, una figura apareció entre los arbustos que miran con desconfianza a su vez.

Naruto vio que llevaba un chaleco azul con un traje negro liso debajo. Se parecía similar al engranaje shinobi Chunin había llevado en su propio tiempo, lo que era extraño, ya que todos en todo este tiempo usaba ropa de estilo antiguo. Se había tomado Naruto un tiempo para adaptarse a la idea de no ser capaz de usar su viejo mono, pero después de un rato se había integrado su estilo lo mejor que pudo.

El joven que se veía un poco más joven que ella y era de la mismo altura que ella. Se utiliza gafas cuadradas con una chokuto asegurado a su cinturón. Sus bolsillos se llenaron hasta el borde, probablemente con kunai y shuriken, y él era un shinobi, no hay duda al respecto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le preguntó con cautela, manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellos mientras la observaba cada movimiento.

"Namikaze, Naruto. Y usted?" Ella respondió mientras cruza sus manos delante de ella. Miró con recelo hacia ella, como siempre preguntándose si era estúpida por decirle su apellido.

"Kurou." Él respondió con una voz suave y tranquila.

"Usted está recibiendo cerca de las fronteras de Uzushiogakure. Sugiero que se vaya, usted podría meterse en problemas por aquí."

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, mientras que él tomó en su propia apariencia.

Kurou llegó a la conclusión de que el recién llegado era obviamente una kunoichi. Llevaba una capa de viaje que había sido empujado detrás de los hombros. Vio a la empuñadura de una chokuto de debajo de la capa, así como los de kunai atados a su cinturón. Ella había vendado las dos manos y una pequeña área alrededor de su pierna derecha en una bolsa había sido asegurado.

Inteligente, pensó. armas de fijación en su muslo superior dieron un acceso más fácil durante la batalla.

Su larga haori basculado se corrió todo el mal estado obi alrededor de su cintura, y llevaba pantalones negros simples que llegaron a la espinilla. También se dio cuenta que había vendado sus tobillos hasta las sandalias. Es probable que de no cortarse mientras se mueve a través del bosque. Kurou también se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba. Su ropa parecía gastado y parches de barro seco. Los vendajes se tiñó de color gris y se llegó a la conclusión que era un tiempo desde que había usado un cepillo.

"Puedo cuidar de mí mismo muchas gracias." Naruto respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"Obviamente, eres un ninja. Puedo ver eso, pero yo soy un guardia de frontera. Le estoy diciendo que dar la vuelta o voy a tener que hacer usted."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Su largo cabello rubio hacerse mamar como un viento áspero vino corriendo desde el océano.

"¿Eres de Uzu?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí. Ahora dejo, o tengo que hacerte Blondie?" Le pidió a conseguir harto de su falta de reacción.

"Hmmm ... Hey jengibre, yo no se burlan de otras personas con colores anormales para el cabello si fuera tú!" Obtención de color rojo en la cara para que coincida con su cabello, él dio un paso hacia delante.

"Blondie cuidado! Soy un teniente Uzu así que es mejor ir con cuidado!"

"Teniente? Ni siquiera un comandante todavía?" Ella respondió con timidez. "No es lo mismo que un paso por encima de un novato?" Bromeó, riendo suavemente a la cara nerviosa. Levantó la chokuto amenazante y Naruto levantó su mano en el aire, todavía riendo.

"Vengo en paz, oh gran teniente. No seas tan delicado, dattebayo. Me dirigía a Uzushiogakure. Tal vez usted podría darme algunas instrucciones en cuanto a cómo puedo demostrar que yo no me refiero a ningún daño." Ella dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kurou bajó la cuchilla mientras mira aún más sospechoso. manteniéndola dentro de su visión sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo trasero y se activa lo que había dentro. "¿Qué hiciste?" Ella preguntó indiferente mientras Kurama fue presa del pánico en el interior.

"Me llamó para refuerzos. Si realmente quiere ningún mal a continuación, vamos a ver si estás diciendo la verdad. Hemos protocolos que hay que seguir sabes." Dijo con frialdad. Naruto tuvo la sensación de que había conocido a alguien que sigue las reglas a un T. Poniendo los ojos que esperaban en silencio.

Tres ninjas aparecieron detrás Kurou cuatro minutos más tarde, todos ellos el estudio de la mujer joven delante de ellos.

"Este es Namikaze Naruto. Ella desea ser concedida entrada a Uzushiogakure." Kurou dijo a la más antigua, un hombre que parecía tener menos de treinta años.

"Oh? Diga su propósito Namikaze-san." Él dijo enérgicamente, cruzando sus manos delante de él y mirando hacia atrás con fuerza a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto dio un paso más cerca, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto hubiera sido un error, ya que los cuatro se tensó como si los hubiera electrocutado.

"No quiero hacer daño a todos, dattebayo. Soy un vagabundo. He viajado por los cinco países muchas veces, y nos hemos encontrado muchos poderes misteriosos en mi viaje. Vengo aquí por amistad, sino también por razones personales, y yo tengo que admitir que me muero por ver a su pueblo. he oído muchas cosas grandes y convertirse en curiosidad, y como pago le dará información Creo que encontrará muy valiosa. " Ella dijo y se inclinó para mostrar que sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho.

"Información? ¿Qué tipo de información?" -preguntó, Y juntó las manos delante de él.

"Neh, no tendría nada que negociar si te dijera que en este momento. No puede ser que sea el kunai más nítida de la bolsa, pero no soy una cabeza hueca, dattebayo!" Murmuró con terquedad.

Los cuatro ninjas Uzu se miraron antes de iniciar la discusión en voz baja. No se muestra escuchó cada palabra que decían, ella comenzó a apreciar las olas del mar.

Un poco más tarde, el más antiguo escalonado hacia adelante de nuevo. "¿Se someterá a una prueba de traidor?" Se preguntó y levantó un pergamino con un sello dibujado en él. Naruto estaba a punto de ponerse de acuerdo cuando Kurama interrumpido.

 _'Asegúrese de que lo primero es, idiota! "_

"Ye- Es decir, lo que implica eso?" Ella preguntó.

"Nos preguntamos algunas preguntas mientras que este sello se activa, entonces no será capaz de mentir." Él contestó con sencillez.

Pensó en el trato. Con tal de que no hacer las preguntas equivocadas que no sería un problema, pero por otro lado, lo que tenía que ocultar, excepto ser un viajero del tiempo? Dudaba que preguntaban algo por el estilo.

Tal vez su nombre podría ser un problema, pero lo que realmente era la gran cosa con afirmando que era una Uzumaki? Ellos donde todos relacionados posiblemente de algún modo u otro aquí.

"Muy bien, pero ¿podría usar esa cosa primero, así que estoy seguro que no es una prisión móvil o algo?" Ella dijo con descaro y sonrió.

En cuanto a su molesto resopló pero cumplió.

Poner el desplazamiento hacia abajo en el suelo, se activó con algunas muestras de la mano. Un círculo de la escritura de tiro de debajo de la voluta, y el hombre entró. "Me Naoki, que prometen Naruto, que saldrá de la junta de traidor cuando estamos satisfechos, si se refiere a ningún daño a Uzushiogakure, no romper su promesa, y no hacer daño o daño a nada ni a nadie en el momento de su estancia consideraremos que le permite entrar ". Dijo que aunque el sello brillaba de color amarillo brillante.

Poco a poco la luz y la escritura en el suelo se hundió en el rollo y Naoki se volvieron hacia Naruto. "Está bien! Lo haré, dattebayo."

La activación de la junta de nuevo y que indica a Naruto a la etapa en que ella cumplió con impaciencia. Curioso en cuanto a la forma en que la cosa funcionaba. Hubiera sido muertos útil para el T & I de vuelta en Konoha.

"¿Cuál es su empresa en Uzushiogakure?" Pregunta Naoki.

"Para advertir a la familia más importante acerca de una amenaza en movimiento." Ella respondió antes de que tuviera tiempo para rematar a sí misma. Por suerte ella no había dicho nada más específica. Sus ojos se abrieron como las palabras se derramaron. Naruto tenía la impresión de este sello sólo hizo que le diga la verdad, no lo fuerce. Ella no podía permanecer callado, pero cualquiera que sea dicha tenido que ser verdad para que salga. Los cuatro se tensó como un alambre caliente, y se acercó.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Naoki presionado.

"No, dattebayo!"

"¿Usted trabaja con o aliados con esta amenaza?"

"No, maldita sea! Me acabo de decir que iba a advertir a ustedes!"

"¿Estás peligroso?"

Naruto quisiera negarlo, pero la palabra se detuvo en su garganta. En cierto modo ... Ella era peligroso. Ella estaba alterando el tiempo para ponerse a gritar.

"Yo ... yo soy fuerte ... Pero yo estoy solo, no tengo familia o aliados. No puedo decir que no soy peligrosa, pero puedo decir que no soy peligroso Uzushiogakure." Dijo que con la quema de los ojos mientras miraba a Naoki.

Respirar profundamente en su declaración continuó su interrogatorio.

"¿De donde eres?"

"País del Fuego."

"¿En qué parte del país fuego?"

"Konoha."

"¿Donde es eso?"

"No existe más." Ella respondió con rabia, seguro que le gusta a excavar en busca de detalles.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. "¿Cuál es la amenaza?"

Pero Naruto tenido suficiente de esto, y salió de la junta. "Ya te dije que quería usar eso como una nave de ganga para poder entrar. Me acaba de demostrar no quiero hacer daño. No voy a responder a esa pregunta todavía."

Naoki buscado ningún rastro de mentiras en su cara, pero decidió que tenía razón. Ella realmente no significa ningún daño.

"Está bien, vamos a dejar entrar, pero habrá que esperar hasta que el cambio de guardia, nosotros le acompañará en cuando conseguimos fuera de servicio, y lo llevará al consejo. Serán el que le diga estas noticias. ¿Qué pasa después será a ellos ". Dijo y miró a Kurou.

"Ella es su responsabilidad, muchacho. No perderla de vista en todo momento. Me quedaré contigo por si acaso."

Naruto puso los ojos, pero los siguió hasta el borde del agua. Mirando hacia el océano vio a la isla en alta mar.

"¿Se le acaba ahí?" Ella preguntó Kurou.

"Normalmente sí, se puede regar pie derecho? ¿O tenemos que conseguir el barco?" Parecía insultó a su vez.

"¡Por supuesto jengibre! Soy un ninja, pude agua caminata cuando tenía ocho años, dattebayo." Ella respondió con su nariz en el aire. Era cierto, en el momento en que su cuerpo se había convertido ocho para la segunda vez que había logrado a pie agua de nuevo.

El adolescente siguió hablando acerca de todas las reglas que tenía que tener en cuenta mediante la obtención de entrada. Naruto escuchó durante un tiempo, pero pronto su mente vagaba de nuevo a tres chicos que no había visto en muchos años, mientras que ella había buscado Negro Zetsu. Se pregunta cómo se en donde haciendo.

* * *

"Aquellos tiene que doler ..." Murmuró Tobirama mirando a su hermano más joven que estaba sentado medio aturdido en una roca.

"No, no, no! Se me va a hacer más fuerte que sabe. Al igual que su hermano mayor." Itama insistido en una mueca de dolor, pero como otro estremecimiento de dolor se disparó su columna vertebral. "Estoy seguro de que no se supone que debemos utilizarlos como eso. ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?"

Itama sonrió a través de sus sudorosas dos explosiones de color y guiñó un ojo, que molestó a Tobirama a ningún extremo.

"Detener la idiotez este caso, Itama!" -exclamó Tobirama y trató de romper el alambre de fuego lejos de su hermano pequeño.

"Va a ponerse en llamas, idiota! Estos se utilizan para luchar! No entrenar!" -gruñó Mirando por encima de sus hermanos de la piel quemadas. "¿Qué diablos crees que ganaría de esto? Un bronceado?"

"Pero el hermano puede curar sin hacer señales con las manos! Él sólo se cura! Quería obtener la misma capacidad que él, Tobirama." Itama se quejó, pero hizo una mueca cuando trató de moverse.

"O lo tienes o no lo tienes! Usted habría descubierto hace mucho tiempo si lo hizo, con toda esta idiotez de la tuya!"

Ayudando a su hermano a sus pies, a la vez que él la comprobación de marcas de quemaduras por descubrir, continuó dándole una boca llena de opiniones.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa para que Tobirama pudiera vendar Itama, se encontraron con Hashirama. Después de conseguir un oído lleno de sus dos hermanos mayores, Itama se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido un poco poco desesperada de él para envolver alambre de fuego en torno a sí mismo como medios para obtener una capacidad de curación no existe.

"Yo sólo ... quiero conseguir más fuerte ... Ustedes dos son muy por delante de mí ..." Murmuró abatido mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de comedor, Tobirama entrega de té para todos ellos.

"Esta no es la manera de hacerlo. Ahora usted está lesionado, y usted no será capaz de entrenar!" Tobirama roto, levantando su vaso de agua a la boca y tomar un bocado.

"Tengo entendido que está frustrado Itama. Todos somos a veces, pero venido a mí o Tobirama antes de empezar a hacer el entrenamiento experimental, ¿de acuerdo? No querrá que se haga sufrir lesiones de gravedad." Hashirama dijo con calma.

"Bueno, lo haré." El hermano más joven Senju susurró vergonzosamente.

"Supongo que eso significa que tengo que lo quiten de guardia para el jueves ahora ..." Murmuró Hashirama que buscan reflexivo.

"Me lo llevo, lo que puede hacer mi turno el sábado, él debe estar bien en cuatro días." Dijo Tobirama mirando los vendajes de su hermano.

"Puedo hacer mis deberes! Lo prometo!" -exclamó Itama se inclina hacia delante.

"No, Tobirama intercambiará turnos con usted. Yo no quiero que dudan en lances ninjutsu ya que sus manos se asemejan a la carne cruda." Murmuró Hashirama y se movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Así que todo fuera va a estar fuera entonces? Padre tiene el turno Jueves también!" Itama gemía y se inclinó hacia atrás de nuevo. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Es tan aburrido aquí por mí mismo."

"Dejar de quejarse Itama, hacer algunos ejercicios de los chakras o visitar algunos amigos." Tobirama respondido con fastidio escrita en su rostro. Era difícil decidir cuál hermano condujo Tobirama más lejos por la pared. Hashirama y su entusiasmo o más Itama con sus ideas dementes.

"La mayoría de ellos ya están muertos." Murmuró Itama, plantando sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras miraba molesto a un lado. No queriendo satisfacer sus ojos mientras lo decía.

Los hermanos mayores se miraron, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el mismo. Era cierto después de todo. Hace tres meses que habían enterrado uno de los amigos más cercanos de Itama que había muerto una muerte lenta de las heridas. También había sucedido a vivir al lado. Ello dio lugar a ellos escuchando mucho de su sufrimiento por la noche, que era el momento en que por lo general no pudo contener en su dolor.

Había sido una forma cruel a seguir.

"Bueno, entonces sólo hay que tener en cuenta que el castigo por ser un idiota." Dicho Tobirama y tomó otro sorbo.

* * *

Naruto se puso de pie con Kurou y Naoki durante varias horas, discutiendo con los más jóvenes que se enteró de los catorce años de edad y era de hecho un ratón de biblioteca y un creyente estricto en seguir las reglas.

Naoki era severa y mantuvo un ojo en ella sin un solo descanso. En algún momento resoplando cuando hacía algo no amable o un poco demasiado hacia delante.

En suma, fue una tarde muy aburrida y por la noche para el viajero en el tiempo, mientras trataba de hacer que pasan las horas. Cerca de diez finalmente vieron diez ninjas que va desde la isla.

Después de unas palabras se intercambiaron, Naoki y Kurou estuvo acompañado por otros cinco, dos de las cuales era la ninja shinobi y desde temprano en el día. Se llevaron a la formación de alrededor de ella y juntos corrieron a través de la superficie del océano a toda velocidad.

Se dio cuenta de que Uzushiogakure estaba protegida por más de diez guardias y el océano cuando llegaron a una parada a mitad de camino a la isla.

Naoki y otros dos comenzaron a ir a través de muestras de la mano, cogió jabalí, serpiente, ave, serpiente, antes de empezar a ir tan rápido que no podía mantenerse al día más.

Cuando la última señal, el halcón, se realizó un parche en el aire comenzaron a brillar. Un cuadrado, alto y lo suficientemente amplia como para que una persona encajar, se iluminó delante de ellos.

"Esta es la entrada para la gente que no ha sido aprobado. Usted tendrá que pasar por esto si quiere entrar." Kurou desafiado con las manos cruzadas y apoyado en su pierna derecha.

Haciendo caso omiso de él como un profesional, se dirigió con paso seguro a través de la plaza pulido. Kurou parecía decepcionado, mientras que una de las chicas se rió de sus payasadas."Vamos Naruto, sígueme, te voy a mostrar al ayuntamiento". Ella dijo y tomó ventaja cuando el grupo se separó.

Kurou y Naoki siguieron Naruto y la nueva mujer joven que había hablado para arriba. Ella también era un pelirrojo y se parecía mucho a Kurou. Tal vez cuando exista una relación?

Salto para arriba en una amplia muelle hermoso, iluminado con faroles Naruto tuvo a la vista de Uzu por primera vez en su vida.

Ya estaba oscuro, pero aún podía ver las luces que fluye a través de las ventanas de las casas un poco más arriba en la isla. Ella se fascinó por el poderoso océano rompiendo contra las rocas, el sonido de las gaviotas y el olor a sal y algas que permanecía en el aire.

Las casas eran en su mayoría de madera, pero unos pocos en los ladrillos se centró más cerca del centro de la localidad. Los techos eran mokoshi forma y las casas de colores en colores llamativos, sobre todo los más cerca del océano. "¿Por qué las casas pintadas en esos colores?" Ella preguntó a la chica. Ella parecía mucho más amable, entonces cualquier persona que había conocido en el último año.

"Obtenemos el mal tiempo y, a menudo una gran cantidad de niebla, los colores ayudan a nuestro ninja y civiles que se aventuran fuera de la ciudad a vernos cuando el clima es muy malo." Ella explicó. "No es que los civiles nunca se atreven a estar fuera con mal tiempo, aunque ..."

"Oh ... Eso tiene sentido. Pero no hace que le hacen destacar un poco demasiado? Quiero decir que estás en una isla, pensé que era sobre todo por lo que no se ve." Ella reflexiona mientras caminaban por una calle amplia, con muchas tiendas cerradas a ambos lados.

"La mayoría podría pensar que supongo. Pero en realidad es más por lo que vemos que viene. Hay pocos lugares donde es más visible luego en el agua. Si se intenta pasar por debajo podrás ser aplastado por los torbellinos. Cuando los civiles quieren cruzar , shinobi tiene que arrastrar el barco por lo que no se van de distancia. es muy difícil acercarse sigilosamente a nosotros ". Ella le dijo a Naruto que escuchó interesado. Pronto ella también siguió contando un poco sobre su historia y cultura.

El Uzu era famoso por su fuinjutsu, y la ciudad estaba llena de ella, sobre todo para la protección, sino también para hacer la vida más fácil. Como destaca la comunicación.

Las personas podían comunicarse entre sí a través de la escritura instantánea. Si usted escribió en el desplazamiento por los documentos, a continuación, una persona de pie en el otro lado de la isla por una de la estación de guardia podía ver el mismo texto.

Lo llamaron los mensajes de texto.

Los civiles utilizan para enviar mensajeros a través de los mensajes de textos públicos, mientras que el shinobi lo utilizó cuando los mensajes necesarios para ser enviados inmediatamente.

Naruto se preguntó por qué en la tierra que todavía se utilizan las aves de vuelta en su propio tiempo, cuando el Uzumaki claramente había llegado con una forma mucho más eficiente cien años antes.

Ella supuso que cuando el pueblo cayó el conocimiento fue con él.

Llegaron a uno de los mayores edificios de ladrillo, y la chica se detuvieron frente a las escaleras de entrada con grandes columnas redondas. "Este es el pasillo Uzu, el ayuntamiento de la localidad. El consejo que están esperando ya que ellos vía SMS antes. Usted tendrá que dejar sus armas en la recepción sin embargo. No permitimos que nadie transportase armas aquí. Ni siquiera papel. " Ella dijo y sonrió a su pequeña broma.

Asintiendo que siguió al interior, Naoki después de ella mientras Kurou estaba a su izquierda. Parar en la primera habitación, que encontró Naruto fue la recepción, ella comenzó a tomar hacia fuera sus armas y se los entregó a la espera del hombre con una cesta grande para que ella los puso.

Después de entregar su chokuto, diez kunais, cinco cuchillos, veintitrés shuriken, tres horquillas de aspecto raro y un incontable número de senbons desde el más improbable de los lugares, que era un grupo un poco más cansada que se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

"En serio, ¿Cómo ocultar tantas shuriken en el pelo? No puedes cortar o algo?" Pedido a la chica que no había visto ningún metal en absoluto antes, pero se veía en los ojos abiertos como Naruto comenzó a arrancarse un arma mortal tras otro de su cola de caballo.

"Se trata de almacenamiento, dattebayo. Los he atados a un largo hilo dentro de mi pelo que se ata a mi cola de caballo, de esa manera si estoy realmente en una prisa que sólo tengo que tirar de ellos hacia fuera. Los nudos que ocupan cada shuriken puede ser eliminado fácilmente si sólo tirar del hilo de liberación, de esa manera el resto permanecer en el interior del cabello. muerto útil si están buscando objetos en usted, sin embargo, la gente parece suponer que no se esconden cosas en el pelo por alguna razón. Mi cabello es tan grueso y de punta tiene todavía les aviso no sabe ". Ella respondió con alegría ya que alguien finalmente se mostró interesado en su brillante escondite, que se le había ocurrido con todo por ella misma.

"De verdad ... Tal vez debería crecer mi pelo hacia fuera." Ella respondió corriendo la mano por el pelo de rojo, atado. Era imposible saber la longitud, en primer lugar, ya que tenía atado firmemente en una bola en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Al abrir la puerta con el número 3 en adelante, ella entró seguido por el resto. El interior estaba iluminado con velas a lo largo de las paredes, que tenía grandes ventanales de suelo a techo con una vista sobre el océano oscuro remolino tomado el sol en luz de la luna. Era un paisaje de gran alcance.

* * *

 _'Sólo .. Un poco más rápido ...'_ Él mentalmente gritó a sí mismo como su respiración entrecortada creció. Casi en la etapa en la que estaba jadeando como un perro. Madara vio el árbol que lo que indica su siguiente al último cambio de ritmo.

Vuelan más allá de ella, que se ralentizó hasta que llegó el tempo de una sacudida en lugar de plena carrera hacia fuera, y se mantiene el ritmo durante los próximos quinientos metros.

Cuando llegó a la ronda final de su sesión de ejercicios de resistencia que estaba sudando como una cascada, y él tuvo que mirar absolutamente horrible como se apretó más rápido.

Un último esfuerzo para esta sesión. Cruzar la línea de meta final con un sonoro suspiro se dejó caer al suelo, el mundo que gira en torno a él mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo." Dijo una voz profunda desde el borde del campo de entrenamiento Madara había tomado la reclamación sobre las últimas seis horas. Seis horas de entrenamiento sin parar.

"Usted está tomando sus estudios y formación en serio. Ya es tan fuerte como yo, Madara. Algo pocos de nosotros realmente puede entender. Me está haciendo creer que vamos a ganar esta guerra. Y cuando llegue el momento, se se hará cargo de la dirección del clan Uchiha ". Dijo Tajima con las manos cruzadas delante de él, un fiero orgullo brillando en sus ojos rojos que hacen girar.

Madara fin había llegado a la altura de su padre. Tajima aún más amplio fue construido, más músculos trabajaron sin descanso hasta a través de sus treinta de ocho año de vida. Tenía el pelo de punta oscura interrumpida y de pie en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tajima Uchiha era el líder de los Uchiha, y espera que sus hijos son lo mejor de su grupo de edad. No es que Madara tenía a nadie de su misma edad en este pueblo nunca más, pero todavía se espera que sea el más fuerte. Desde que sus dos hermano mayor habían muerto ya, era Madara quien era el heredero.

Todavía jadeante, como si él moría, Madara elegir dejar que el silencio hable por él.

"Usted es tan impresionante, Madara-kun!" -exclamó Naomi. La agotado Uchiha no mostró ninguna reacción a sus palabras mientras él se quedó tumbado de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos sobre cada lado y su cabello tan salvaje que se parecían a un pajar.

Madara dudaba que parecía algo cercano a impresionate donde estaba viendo el cielo despejado por encima de él. Era irónico a Madara que Naomi había comenzado a mostrar tanto interés en é algunos años que había estado aplastando mal en la niña, estos días de que ella era tan jodidamente molesto que quería nada más que estrangular a ella cada vez que ella empezó a chillar. Lo que era un momento en que lo vio.

Respetaba que la niña se sintió atraída por la fuerza. Era demasiado. Eso era por lo que había hecho tan bien junto con Hashirama y Naruto, pero Naomi era débil en comparación. Había una vez Madara había encontrado a su brillante, el pelo negro y grandes ojos marrones hermosa. Ella era de una parte respetable del clan y tenía mucho talento. Hoy tenía que reírse de su propia estupidez al recordar pensando Naomi era la chica perfecta.

"Eres tan fuerte Madara-kun. ¿Quieres entrenar juntos?" Pregunta Naomi y luego se rió cuando Madara asintió mientras volviendo a ponerse de pie. "Ten cuidado con mí, sin embargo. No puedo seguir con yo-" Pero Madara frustrarse la interrumpió.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de mi combate con usted?" Él desafió mientras que una mano se posó en su cadera. Naomi parecía confundido y herido en su jab.

"¿Qué quiere decir? Sólo pensé que pod-" Pero una vez más que se detuvo en medio de su condena por el otro adolescente.

"Kami, que ni siquiera entiende? Estoy tratando de hacerse más fuerte. Yo no voy a limitar y perder el tiempo en alguna creencia de hacer ejercicio. Si usted quiere realmente un reto para mí, entonces es mejor estar preparado para las consecuencias, naomi. Entonces, ¿qué será? " Le pidió a quitar el polvo de los pantalones con el ceño fruncido.

"Ahora, Madara. Recuerde sus modales. Naomi sólo quiere un larguero de usar. Siempre es útil saber sus aliados capacidades y limitaciones. Se nos hace trabajar mejor como un clan, mejor como una fuerza unida. El aprendizaje puede provenir de muchas fuentes. siempre nos hemos enorgullecido a nosotros mismos en nuestra comunión dentro del clan Uchiha ". Explicó Tajima mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Estaba preocupado por la forma cerrada Madara había convertido después del incidente con el niño Senju.

El líder de la Uchiha estaba contento con dedicación renovada y mejorada de Madara al clan. Nadie vino cerca de él en términos de trabajo duro. Nadie, excepto tal vez Izuna, que estaba entrando en pánico acerca de su hermanos mayores rápidamente creciente fuerza. El hermano menor Uchiha era el único que parecía Madara todavía le gusta.

Incluso Tajima no estaba seguro de donde él se encontraba con Madara veces. Él estaba seguro de Madara moriría por su padre, pero a veces Tajima tenido la impresión de que su hijo mayor no le gustaba tanto como lo amaba.

"Vamos a atacar a los guardias Senju en dos días, necesito crecer más fuerte en ese momento." Madara respondió monótonamente. "Simplemente estoy haciendo seguro de que pueda proteger al clan de los mejores que soy capaz de en el momento en que nos propusimos, padre. Naomi no está cerca de mi nivel, por lo que será una pérdida de tiempo." Él respondió y se sentó para comenzar sus ejercicios diarios de chakra.

El único que estaba haciendo en este momento se le había enseñado a él por Naruto hace años. Todavía era su favorito y el más eficaz. Colocación de una hoja a su frente con el chakra, y con los mismos medios moverse de acuerdo a sus medios voluntad.

Oyó sus dos espectadores dejarlo en paz. Sabiendo que estaba demasiado terco para discutir en este momento. Madara estaba contento que hicieron.

A él le gustaba el silencio, le gusta la soledad. Se hizo mucho más fácil pensar, recordar y prosas su propia mente. Madara trató de vaciar la cabeza y sólo se sienten, pero aún estaba molesto por Naomi.

Se preguntó cuando sus papeles habían cambiado. Cuando eran más jóvenes que había sido _Madara_ que había intentado llamar su atención. Quería que jugara con él, o más tarde salir con él.

Naomi había sido indiferente, ella nunca le había gustado Madara, pero nunca se había interesado en él románticamente. En su lugar había estado machacando en chicos bonitos, más antiguos, como Katsu y su primo Yamato.

Hubo muchas caras guapo dentro del clan Uchiha. A pesar de que Madara no era mal parecido, no posee las características guapo como muchos de sus primos e incluso su hermano más joven lo hizo. Habían sido linda como una muñeca cuando eran niños, y fue creciendo en los interruptores del corazón, ya que se hicieron mayores.

Madara era normal .. Al menos eso es lo que él consideraba a sí mismo.

Siempre había tratado de ser honesto consigo mismo. No queriendo esconderse detrás de excusas y cuidar de los problemas tan pronto como llegaron. Romper su amistad con Hashirama había sido uno de los problemas más difíciles que había tratado hasta ahora.

Abandonan el sueño y luchar contra él una y otra vez fue una elección que había luchado con en un primer momento. Pero la elección de su familia sobre un pueblo imaginado estúpida había sido la respuesta obvia desde el principio.

A partir de ese último día en el arroyo que había entrenado sin descanso.

Sabiendo que Hashirama y especialmente Naruto fue más fuerte le había hecho desesperada para mejorar. Aprendiendo cada ninjutsu en el clan y la invención de su propia. Levantarse al amanecer y trabajar en la noche cada vez que tenía la posibilidad. Parecía que esto le había conseguido un poco de atención. Incluso desde Naomi, su chica 'sueño'. Pero al igual que Konoha, Naomi había sido sólo fantasía infantil.

No tenían nada en común, y la única razón Madara podía pensar Naomi repente quería que su atención fue debido a que muchos otros lo hicieron.

En un primer momento que había estado segura de sus ventajas, sabiendo Madara estaba enamorado de ella. Había sido una sorpresa para los dos cuando el joven soldado Uchiha se hartó tanto con ella durante su conversación que había dejado.

Luego hubo Hana, Hina e Izumi, todos ellos encontrando su silencio misterioso, su dedicación a la cada vez más fuerte admirable, pero lo más importante es que es su completa falta de interés en los que parecía manipular el gen de la competencia.

Ellos vivían en una época dura, donde la mentira, la traición y la muerte era parte del código escrito de ninjas.

Madara había decidido principios que mientras que él era un ninja, donde se vio obligado a engañar y engañar a los demás, él nunca miente a sí mismo. Es por eso que Madara se dio cuenta rápidamente la razón de su repentina falta de interés por sus admiradores. Era simplemente porque ya le estaba gustaba otra persona. Una chica que probablemente lo odiaba, y que tendría muy probablemente nunca ver de nuevo.

Esta línea de pensamiento sólo se le hizo más molesto, y moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante esperanza posada de empujar hacia fuera los cuadros de las rubias, pelo chicas de pelo marrón y negro, todos juntos, que se concentran en la recopilación de chakra a un punto específico en su lugar.

Colocación de la hoja pequeña a la misma área se pegó durante unos segundos antes de Madara trató de moverse suavemente a un lado de la cabeza. Fue un ejercicio cuidadoso. Uno en el que tuvo que tomar su tiempo y nunca fallar.

Naruto podría dibujado patrones y hace todos esos años por sus brazos y el estómago con su hoja. Madara estaba casi en el mismo nivel ahora, todavía estaba trabajando en mover su chakra con un tempo que fluye, que mantuvo la misma intensidad.

"Madara, ven aquí. Quiero hablar con usted." Ordenó a su padre después de unas horas de paz dichosa.

El mirar a escondidas un ojo abierto vio a su padre de pie justo enfrente de él con una especie sin sentido de la expresión. La hoja que se había unido a la oreja perdió su agarre y cayó perezosamente allá de sus hombros. Avistamiento se unió a su anciano mientras se alejaba.

"Usted ya sabe que estoy orgulloso de ti, Madara. Pero el mundo en que vivimos es uno oscuro en este momento. Yo no quiero que trata a sus miembros de un clan de la manera que has estado haciendo últimamente. Te estás volviendo arrogante . para ser orgulloso de su propio poder es una cosa, pensando que el poder le da privilegio es otra. para que usted realmente tiene que lograr algo con sus habilidades en primer lugar ". Su padre le dijo, ya que comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo Uchiha.

"Sí padre."

"Sé que me va a suceder un día, probablemente más temprano que más tarde, y nada me hará más orgulloso de ver a continuación, usted se convierte en el líder que siempre he visto en su interior. Juntos nos estamos moviendo el clan en tiempos mejores. Sólo tenemos que derribar los Senju y todas las tierras entre las olas y Kuohara será principalmente controlada por el Uchiha, se nos permitirá volver a la forma en que solía ser. Cuando los niños no tienen que ser enviados al frente de batalla para luchar. sé que quieres esto también. Su madre siempre le dijo que un niño intuitivo y sensible. Alguien que tanto entendido y digno de lástima, incluso antes de que debería haber sido capaz de ". Se detuvo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Madara.

"Usted está distanciando del clan, Madara. Comprendo su deseo de crecer más fuerte lo más rápido posible. A todos nos hubiera gustado que podía, y su dedicación nos da todo el valor. Pero recuerde, Madara, y nunca olvidar, que el clan viene en primer lugar. antes de ti, antes que yo o tu hermano o cualquier persona del singular. yo sé que has tenido problemas de confianza desde el incidente con el niño Senju. Sin embargo, su tratamiento está siendo comentado entre el clan. usted tiene todas las capacidades para conducir nuestra la gente, pero hay que mostrar a los demás que. ese privilegio se debe dar a todo el mundo en el pueblo, no sólo yo y tu hermano. "

"Lo haces sonar como si hubiera ido derramando sobre nuestros secretos a los Senju, padre."

"Sé que nunca hizo tal cosa. Siempre has sido cuidadoso, lo que estoy diciendo es que estás empezando a confiar en nadie más que a sí mismo. No es sano, Madara. Y cuando se toma más en pos de mí, tendrá que el clan detrás de usted. animan y confían en ti de la misma manera que ellos lo hacen. Dime, ¿cuánto cree que los otros se confía en que si moría en este caso, y ha tenido que hacerse cargo? por mucho que odie admitirlo, que Hashirama es a la vez fuerte, y tiene muchos aliados dentro de los Senju. él se hará cargo cuando matamos a su tío, el tiempo que sobrevive a sí mismo para ver el día.

El último año ha mostrado un cambio real en ellos. Actúan más juntos. Ellos dependen unos de otros de la misma manera que siempre tiene Uchiha. Se trata de hacer que sea más difícil para nosotros para hacerlos caer después de Senju Hashirama comenzó a unir a su clan mejor. A pesar de que aún es ser líder, está claro que es muy valiosa. Sé que casi no necesito recordarles que es su responsabilidad para matarlo. "Dijo Tajima y la mirada hacia el rostro inexpresivo de su hijo.

"Pero de ahora en adelante es un juego libre para todos nosotros. Usted dijo que quería probar su lealtad por él en quitarse la vida, pero se está convirtiendo en un peligro, Madara, un animal verdadero como usted. Creo que eso es por qué se convirtió amigos en el primer lugar. se dio cuenta de cada uno de los otros talentos. él debe ser eliminado antes de que crece mucho más fuerte, hijo. Durante el ataque todos vamos a intentar separar Senju Hashirama del resto y matarlo. "

"Bueno." Madara respondió sin mover sus ojos de la carretera frente a él. Había sabido que Hashirama se convertiría en una amenaza desde el principio. Fue bueno escuchar a todos los demás, finalmente, ponerse al día.

"Esa es una gran parte de eso he estado entrenando muy duro. Yo sé que estaba siendo injusto con Naomi antes, pero, francamente, sus enfoques son patéticos, y yo quiero que ella se dio por aludido más temprano que más tarde". Madara dijo, cruzando sus manos delante de él y suspiró. Tajima rió y palmeó el hombro de su hijo, encontrando extraño que eran ya en la misma estatura.

"Ah, Madara. Usted algún día despertar y darse cuenta de que la mujer tiene buenos instintos cuando se trata de los asuntos del corazón. Yo mismo estaba ciego a ella durante mucho tiempo. Su madre estaba allí toda mi vida sin mí darse cuenta. no es extraño cómo nuestra línea de sangre que aclara la visión del futuro nos puede hacer tan ciego a veces? " Dijo Tajima y miró por la risa ante la expresión escandalizada de Madara.

"Sí, a veces pienso que estamos tan seguros de nuestra visión que no nos detenemos a ver lo obvio ahí, delante de nosotros. Tomó una experiencia cercana a la muerte y una estancia hospitalaria muuuucho para que consiga un cierto sentido golpeé en mí. Propuse tan pronto ya que podía salir de la cama. Antes de que habíamos estado en tanto como una fecha ". Tajima rió y empujó la cabeza de su hijo, conseguir la mano enredada en el pelo largo salvaje de Madara.

El hijo sonrió y se rió entre dientes. El tipo de entendido lo que significaba su padre, que había sido meses después de su última reunión que Madara había dado cuenta de que estaba embobado con el propio niña feliz.

"Dudo que alguna vez propongo Uchiha Naomi. Nada me molesta más en estos días, entonces se acerca a ella. Puedo respetar ella quiere un marido fuerte, pero ..." Se calló, imágenes de una niña de cabellos dorados joven tan lleno de la vida cruzó rápidamente a través de la cabeza.

"Naomi es una buena opción, sin embargo. No es tanto tiempo hasta que su lista para casarse, pero que tendrá que encontrar a alguien que puede soportar, por supuesto." Se rió aquí y sacudió la cabeza ante la mueca de Madara.

"Pero es necesario encontrar a alguien adecuado. Alguien que puede llevar a nuestra línea de sangre en la próxima generación. Naomi activó su Sharingan a la misma edad que tú. Está siendo reconocido por sus habilidades genjutsu y el uso de hilo ninja. Ella es también muy inteligente, a pesar de que podría no haber visto demasiado de que últimamente ". Tajima dijo mientras Madara puso los ojos.

"Un día, si es con usted u otra persona, ella hará un socio excelente, una buena esposa y madre devota."

"¿Por qué sigue empujándola en mí, padre? No me interesa."

Tajima se detuvo y frunció el ceño a su hijo mayor, un cambio rápido venir sobre él. Se recordó a Madara de cómo se convirtió en cada vez que comenzaron una batalla contra los Senju.

"Olvídate de la chica Namikaze. Probablemente está muerto. Nadie la ha visto en años, viviendo como mendigo sin hogar en estos tiempos se suicida desde el principio. Por ahora ella o bien han sido capturados o muertos, o ambos. Naruto no va a volver, seguir adelante. es una orden. "

Los dos se detuvo en sus pistas como Madara luchaba con sus emociones. Por supuesto que no volvería y lo más probable su padre tenía razón. Todavía le molestó oírlo hablar así.

"Sí padre." Él respondió de manera cortante, inclinó la cabeza y dejó a su padre para continuar su formación.

* * *

 **Nota del autor (Quill Q):** Muchas gracias por leer!

Por una vez este capítulo se escribió sola.

Un salto desde hace mucho tiempo se ha producido, y estoy muy emocionado acerca de Naruto va a Uzushiogakure después de peinar sin descanso las cinco naciones de Zetsu negro.

Sé Uzushiogakure no es canon, ya que creo que en el manga Uzu se convirtió en una aldea oculta después de Konoha. Pero por el bien de esta historia lo hice existe antes de tiempo.

Así que supongo que este capítulo consejos que podrían estar emparejados. Hay un poco de romance en la imagen, pero se debe recordar que Naruto tiene una perspectiva muy diferente de Madara a continuación, por ejemplo, tiene Hashirama. Ella lo conocía como el destructor del mundo en primer lugar, a continuación, como un viejo terco segundo de doce años. Lo que podría venir de esta será _lenta,_ yo sólo pensé en advierto. Dicho esto, me gusta la idea de ellos como un par. Para mí Madara es un personaje muy interesante para escribir no importa quién se pone en contexto con.

Por favor, perdona los errores de gramática!


	7. Capítulo 6: Kalla Kadal

**El capítulo seis - Kalla kadal**

 _Kalla kadalis una palabra malayalam tener significado literal de "ladrón de mar '. La palabra kadal Kalla, fue utilizado por los pescadores locales. Geográficamente, se refiere al fenómeno cuando el agua de mar se cuela durante el buen tiempo como un ladrón que llega sin avisar._

* * *

"Namikaze Naruto ha presentado voluntariamente a la prueba traidor y pasó. Ella ha pedido reunirse con el consejo con noticias urgentes de información potencialmente vital". Dijo el siempre estoico Naoki y se inclinó a las cinco personas detrás de la mesa situada en el centro de la habitación.

Todos los guardias Uzu se sentó en sus rodillas, y entendiendo que debería seguir su ejemplo, Naruto imitaban a toda prisa su acción.

"Bienvenido Namikaze Naruto. Soy Uzumaki Ashina, el líder de Uzushiogakure. Hemos permitido que ingrese nuestro pueblo desde que pasó el examen de traidor, si su información se demostró correcta y útil, podríamos considerar lo que le permite mantenerse durante un cierto periodo de tiempo . depende de lo que tiene que decirnos. Si usted es un peligro para Uzu se le prohibió desde el pueblo de inmediato, amigo o no ". Dijo el hombre en el medio de la fila. Él era de unos sesenta años, con el pelo largo y blanco y la barba. Tenía pequeñas arrugas alrededor de la boca y los ojos, que eran de color marrón oscuro.

Naruto asintió en respuesta. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que decir a tal declaración de todos modos?

"Usted tendrá que utilizar la prueba traidor mientras hablamos Namikaze-san. Naoki." Dijo y se dirigió a la guardia sentado a su derecha. Se bajó el rollo de nuevo, y lo activó en frente de Naruto. Ella no tiene que levantarse ya que el sello era lo suficientemente amplia como para que ella encaja dentro de su frontera. Así que sólo permaneció arrodillado en la que ya era.

"Dinos por qué has venido." Ashina dijo cuando el sello brillaba blanco. Naruto tuvo la impresión de Ashina generalmente consiguió lo que quería, tenía la seguridad en uno mismo ,que sólo confianza y seguridad podría dar a su tono de voz.

"Gracias por aceptar mi entrada, y que se tomaron el tiempo para verme en tan poco tiempo. Soy un vagabundo. También soy un ninja, y he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en soledad, incluso si eso era nunca por elección. He entrado en la mayor parte de los pueblos más grandes, excepto el pueblo Uchiha y Senju en el país del fuego desde que no quería involucrarse en la guerra ". Ella explicó, diciéndoles que lo que había practicado en los últimos meses para esta conversación cada vez que se llevaría a cabo.

Algunos de los miembros del consejo se movió hacia delante en su silla y la miró con interés. "Ya veo. A continuación, hemos establecido de dónde viene, pero usted tiene alguna información para nosotros también. No diga." Ashina dijo reclinándose en su silla de nuevo.

"Sí ... Hay varios motivos que estoy aquí. La primera es para informarle de un ... bueno, un espía que se podría decir. Yo lo conocen como Zetsu negro. Él no es humano, es una criatura que ha vivido durante mucho desde hace mucho tiempo, dattebayo. se puede tomar un .. em ... un humanoide negro como la forma con dos ojos brillantes de color amarillo, que puede viajar a través de suelos y paredes, ya que puede formar de nuevo a sí mismo, se convierten en una sustancia fluida que puede moverse a través de las grietas y aberturas . La criatura es extremadamente difícil de matar, no estoy seguro de que se puede matar a decir verdad, ya que puede prenderse a sí mismo a los demás seres vivos, dattebayo! Un dolor o debilidad humana, por ejemplo.

La única forma segura de deshacerse de él es, sin embargo sellado. Lo he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. Años, de hecho, y la última vez que lo sentí no estaba muy lejos de aquí, a unas pocas millas al oeste hacia la tierra de agua. Eso fue hace tres meses, y desde entonces no lo he encontrado. "Ella dijo y trató de juzgar sus expresiones. Tratando de averiguar si lo que les estaba diciendo realizado ningún tipo de impresión. Se miraron en silencio de nuevo.

"Zetsu Negro tiene una meta, y parte de eso es hacer tanta dificultad entre ciertos clanes como sea posible, especialmente los Uchiha. Él es muy bueno en la manipulación, incluso las mentes más fuertes pueden ser engañados por él, he visto yo mismo ". Naruto se explica y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, malestar, que estaban mirando muy fijamente mientras ella hablaba con el sello traidor brillando debajo de ella, y se la ponía nerviosa.

"Así que ahora que le he explicado que Zetsu negro es bueno en crear el caos, y si bien no puedo estar al cien presente cierto, creo que está trazando contra usted a través de los medios del clan Yuki en la tierra de agua. Lo cual es no muy lejos de aquí, sólo el océano que le partes del oeste.

El clan Yuki, ya que creo que debes saber, tiene una bruja Kenkai gekai los hace capaces de utilizar la liberación de hielo, y tienen una reputación muy temido. La hostilidad entre los que han estado sucediendo durante un tiempo como yo lo entiendo, pero ha empeorado después de la Biju cruzó su camino hace tres meses.

Cuando se persiguió al SANBI lejos de su pueblo que fue directamente a través del océano para ellos. Su pueblo estaba completamente en ruinas, y no sólo ellos, sino también el clan Terumi y Hōzuki sufrió graves pérdidas. Ellos han crecido muy enojado en los últimos tiempos, sobre todo el clan Yuki.

Lo que estoy diciendo es que se están reuniendo fuerzas, trataron de sellar al SANBI pero no tuvo éxito, y todos sus expertos sello fueron asesinados de una sola es conocido por sus habilidades fuinjutsu y piensan que envió el Biju a ellos como un ataque contra ellos, dattebayo. "Ella hizo una pausa y respiró profundo, todos los ojos de la habitación estaba tan concentrado en ella, que se sentía taaan difícil.

"Esta repentina de cultivo de odio por Uzu, y el hecho de que el SANBI hasta hace cuatro meses fue en lo alto de campo de piedra sin la intención de salir de su agua para pasear hasta el final a Uzushiogakure, me hace casi seguro que el negro Zetsu lo persiguió aquí, o lo atrajo. yo lo sentí hasta allí un par de días antes de la SANBI repente comenzó a moverse al sur. yo no podría saber _cómo_ lo hizo, pero si es una cosa que puede, entonces es crear problemas para los demás ". Dijo mientras mira fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba a Ashina. Todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era perfectamente cierto.

En el último año se había encontrado cuatro veces la cola negro de Zetsu, la segunda a la última vez en el momento de campo de piedra donde pronto se había visto la prisa SANBI hacia el sur, sin ninguna razón explicable. Había sido incapaz de ponerse al día con él, ya que no necesitaba dormir ni descansar mientras se dirigía hacia el sur. Era sorprendente lo rápido que podía moverse la tortuga. Se había enrollado en su caparazón y giró a través del terreno a toda velocidad.

Había llegado de nuevo en Uzushiogakure sólo para ver el Uzu echarlo fuera.

Naruto no podía estar seguro de si esto hubiera ocurrido en la línea de tiempo original, lo que había averiguado de Kurama era que no era antes de la segunda guerra shinobi que Uzushiogakure había caído. Sin embargo, ella era alguien que no podía soportar de pie a un lado mientras la gente estaba siendo atacado y matado a la izquierda, derecha y centro. Esta fue también una situación que pudiera evitar que se vuelva demasiado mucho peor, y tal vez podría resolverse pacíficamente si jugaba bien sus cartas.

"Ya veo ..." Dijo sin hacer ninguna indicación de si ella les estaba diciendo algo que ya sabían o no. Algunas de las personas detrás del mostrador se removió en su silla, pero todos parecían haber dominado la habilidad de esconder sus reacciones. Kurou no tuvo sin embargo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el rostro preocupado de mirar el líder del pueblo.

"Cualquier otra cosa que deberíamos saber acerca de las circunstancias?" Ashina ella siguió preguntando.

La rubia se estrujó el cerebro por lo que había visto y oído al pasar por un rayo país. Kurou junto a ella estaba cambiando en su posición, casi inquieto. "Eh '..." Ella se puso en marcha con nerviosismo.

"El SANBI está lejos en el mar ahora, hablé con él cuando finalmente me las arregle para ponerse al día, por eso dejó de atacar aún más de los pueblos. Se podría decir que tengo algunas habilidades que les hace realmente escuchan."

Ashina asintió sin dejar de mirar duro en sus ojos azules. Se concentró en aparecer tan sincero como sea posible, que todo era cierto, pero sólo tenían su palabra y esta prueba traidor a demostrarlo. Por un momento, Naruto estaba seguro de haber llegado a una conclusión mientras parpadea lentamente una vez. El anciano se inclinó sobre su escritorio y se recoge chakra hasta la punta de los dedos, antes de que se activó algo en su escritorio que Naruto no podía ver desde su posición baja en el suelo.

Un sonido de ráfaga pasó por la habitación y un impulso de chakra, y cualquiera que sea el ruido de detrás del mostrador desapareció.

Un sello de privacidad.

Ellos discutieron por más de quince minutos, mientras que los otros cuatro en la sala se sentó en silencio junto a la otra. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Naoki había empezado a ponerse nerviosos también. Tal vez ellos no habían conocido, después de todo. Finalmente desactivaron el sello de privacidad y venía con su conclusión.

"Vamos a tener que confirmar esta información Namikaze-san. Puede tomar algún tiempo, sin embargo, mientras tanto estamos considerando lo que le permite mantenerse dentro de Uzu. Tenemos algunas preguntas más para que antes de que podamos estar de acuerdo con esto, sin embargo. Mito." Dijo y se dirigió a la mujer joven Naruto había estado hablando antes.

Sorprendida por el nombre, Naruto miró a la joven amable que le habían dado una pequeña gira sólo media hora antes. Ella parecía tan bueno en ocultar sus emociones como el consejo.

"Reúna a su equipo, que se va a dirigir hacia el país de agua y averiguar si la reclamación de Namikaze-san es correcta, o si ella ha sido engañado." Le dijo a ella. "Sé que acabo de bajar un cambio, pero esto es urgente si se prueba correcta. No se acepta la misión?" Dijo que no consultar con nadie más en la habitación.

"Sí abuelo." Ella respondió, se levantó y salió de la habitación a la vez.

En cuanto a su espalda en retirada Naruto se preguntó si ella era la chica Hashirama se había casado.

Probablemente ... Ella era la nieta del líder del pueblo parecía, tenía el pelo rojo y fue llamado Mito.

Probablemente Uzumaki Mito.

* * *

Madara estaba afilando sus shurikens con el máximo cuidado. Nunca fue bueno dejar que cualquiera de sus herramientas pueden dejar desatendidos u olvidado, pero hoy había absolutamente ninguna excusa para no tenerlos en la mejor forma.

Mientras trabajaba, el uso de la piedra de afilar contra el extremo de corte de su arma, se acordó de la pequeña posada llamada el "kunai romo 'de cuando era muy joven. Se había situado en Itanika antes de la caída, y había sido conocido mucho más allá de sus tierras por la selección de én pasó a ser donde sus padres habían celebrado la recepción de su boda. Que había sido una boda de la escopeta con sólo sus amigos más cercanos y familiares presentes. Ocho en total.

Su padre había mantenido negando que era porque había golpeado a su madre, pero Madara estaba bastante seguro de que estaba mintiendo a través de sus dientes. Su hermano mayor después de todo, había nacido un poco más de cinco meses después.

El kunai romo había sido el único lugar que habían topó con Senjus en aquel entonces. Era una regla tácita de que la posada era un lugar de paz, y tal vez por eso habían decidido celebrar su boda allí. huéspedes no invitados tenían la costumbre de poner la nariz en eventos más grandes, incluso en aquel entonces.

Suspiró mientras sus mentes flotaban a su situación actual. Todo el mundo estaba a tope alrededor, todo treinta de ellos. Sería un día muy largo y duro.

* * *

"Entonces tenemos que averiguar dónde ir junto a Namikaze-san Nos preguntamos por qué se ha llegado a nosotros Claramente se dijo anteriormente que no tenía ningún interés en involucrarse con los Senju -.. La guerra Uchiha, y estar solo durante tanto tiempo, nos que asumir que ha evitado todos los demás clanes en las cinco naciones de mantenerse al margen de la batalla ". Ashina continuó mientras que la búsqueda de sus expresiones.

"¿Por qué el lado de nosotros. Nunca he oído hablar de cualquier Namikaze. Nunca he oído el nombre de Naruto antes, y el consejo parece extraño que usted venir en nuestra ayuda."

Naruto tragó cuando él le pidió a esa pregunta. Ella se preparó para esto, pero todavía se sentía nervioso sobre cuál sería su reacción. "Yo ... Hay muchas razones por las que he venido aquí, Ashina-dono. Yo soy un creyente de la paz. Y mi objetivo en la vida es lograr esto, no sólo para mí, sino para todo el mundo. Lo he perdido todo, y sabe el dolor de la guerra y el odio.

Vine aquí no se apresure en la guerra. Sin embargo, a juicio contigo para resolver este asunto lo más pacíficamente posible, por ambos lados. Sé que suena ingenuo, y supongo que en una forma que yo _soy_ ingenua. Vine aquí para ayudarlo con mi poder ... yo ... yo puedo asustar a la basura ... Pero sólo si todo lo demás falla. No voy a matar a nadie, me niego a no ser que estoy obligado y no hay otras opciones se deja a mí. No quiero obligar a nadie a presentar. Sólo se lograrán a través de alianzas y amistad cualquier paz duradera, dattebayo! "Ella dijo, su voz cada vez más seguro al hablar.

"Se podría asustar a ellos? ¿Qué es esta capacidad? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho ya, entiendo su entender, es ciertamente ingenua, pero aún admirable. ¿Qué podría hacer que hiciera que nuestros atacantes asustado lo suficiente como para huir? " Dijo que mira diez años mayor.

"

¿Puedo estar de pie?" Ella preguntó en respuesta. El líder de la aldea parecía confundido, pero asintió. Poniéndose de pie que se disparó su chakra y levantó el dobladillo de la parte superior para todo el mundo vio el sello en su estómago.

Se podría haber oído caer un alfiler en la habitación, como todos los ojos se volvió hacia los modelos negros quemados en su piel.

"Este sello se utilizó para sellar un bijuu dentro de mí el día de mi nacimiento. Soy lo que se llama un Jinchuriki, un sacrificio humano. Sin embargo, este sello es inútil ahora. Lo abrí hace años que yo y el Kyubi nos hemos hecho amigos a través de nuestras luchas.

Se queda dentro de mí por su propia voluntad, y es hoy en día mi compañero se podría decir, mi camarada, y ha optado por ayudarme. Juntos queremos tratar de hacer un futuro mejor para los dos humana y el Biju, dattebayo. Son cazados y tratados como herramientas sin sentido. Su animosidad es el resultado de su capacidad de sensores. Pueden sentir todo lo que un ser humano o animal no siente. Lo absorbe y se convierte en afectados por el ataque constante sobre ellos.

¿No ustedes mismo se resienten si continúan siendo atacados y trató de ser encarcelado una y otra vez? Si usted se sentía la desesperación de toda la lucha humana y hacer frente a la guerra, día tras día? Vivimos en una época brutal Ashina-dono. Los nueve Biju puede sentir toda la rabia al mismo tiempo. Me tomó un tiempo muy largo para entenderlo, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de su encarcelamiento dentro de mí antes de que yo tenía doce años, el sello fue tan poderoso que no lo podía sentir en absoluto. Alguien me tenía que decir en realidad.

Nosotros éramos prisionero y carcelero en un primer momento, quería liberarse, mientras yo lo detuvo. Después de un tiempo llegué a comprender su dolor un poco mejor, me sentí lástima por sus circunstancias cuando vi las caras de los prisioneros de guerra, hizo crecer a respetar mi decisión y determinación para querer terminar la lucha. Si cree que estoy a punto de morir él actuará para salvarme. Y todavía es obstinado como el infierno, pero al final compartimos el mismo sueño. Quiere ver el mundo que su padre soñó. Un mundo donde había armonía entre todos los seres humanos y los demonios. El Biju de se entiende como la fuerza del orden y la estabilidad, lo que mantiene la paz entre nosotros los seres humanos. En un primer momento amaban a los seres humanos, y los seres humanos los habían amado. La traición rompió ese vínculo hace mucho tomo, dattebayo. "

Se detuvo la realización de todos en la sala se inclina hacia ahora hechizada por sus palabras.

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Que somos socios?" Ella le pidió que se coloca de manera constante dentro del sello brillante.

Ashina no respondió, se limitó a asentir.

Con un resplandor de luz que ella se vio envuelta en chakra de Kurama mezclado con la suya. Toda la habitación que había sido hasta ahora poco iluminado, brillo como si el sol estaba en su interior. Todo el mundo en el interior calentado. Su chakra era tan cómoda y llena de vida, se sentían como sus corazones se iluminaron.

No había sonidos asombrado de todos ellos cuando la mesa de madera de repente comenzó florece con flores y hojas. "Oh! ¡Lo siento! Me olvidé de mencionar que. El chakra de Kyubi está lleno de fuerza de la vida ... Hace que todo .. eh .. Crecer ..." explicó Naruto torpemente a los espectadores atónitos.

La luz desapareció cuando se cortó la conexión con el chakra de Kurama y la sala se oscureció de nuevo.

"Eh." Era todo Ashina fue capaz de decir.

"Hay otra razón por la que llegué aquí ..." Ella dijo una vez que ella se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a continuar la conversación por un poco más de tiempo.

"Mi madre ... Ella era una Uzumaki, al menos ese fue el nombre que me dieron. Me cambié a nombre de la familia de mi padre cuando empecé mis viajes, ya que era más seguro cuando tenía seis años. Nadie ha escuchado el nombre Namikaze antes , por lo que he presenté como que desde ". Ella dijo a la multitud extrañamente silenciosa.

"Uzumaki?" Dijo Ashina que parece confundido. "Usted piensa ... Usted tiene familia aquí?" Dijo mirando desconcertado a los otros miembros del consejo. Kurou movió a su lado, y Naoki entre dientes. "Imposible.."

"Creo que sí, pero no puedo probarlo. Era el nombre de mi madre. Eso es todo lo que me han dicho. Lógicamente asumí que significaba que era de Uzushiogakure." Naruto explicó, muy consciente de la junta de la verdad que brilla intensamente por sus pies.

"¿Cómo se llamaba ella?" Preguntó uno de los otros hombres detrás del mostrador. Mierda ... No podía mentir iba a hacerlo ahora ...

"Kushina." El silencio que siguió fue una desconcertado.

"La única Kushina que conocemos es Kushina Uzuni. Ella es su edad. Dudo que tenía un hijo cuando era un bebé." Continuó buscando escéptico. Era la persona más antigua en el consejo por un bit. Con el pelo corto blanco como la nieve y los ojos tan hundidos que apenas podía vislumbrar el negro de sus ía un resoplido escrito en su cara arrugada mientras miraba obstinadamente a su vez.

"Nos podemos encontrar con bastante facilidad." Llegó la voz de Kurou de su izquierda.

"Podemos usar un sello de sangre. Si ella tiene la mitad de la sangre Uzumaki como ella dice, debe haber una reacción."

"Si ella es un miembro de la familia principal que debe tener el pelo rojo. El gen es dominante. Es probable que sólo algunos civiles que tomó el nombre en alguna parte." Dijo que la única mujer en el consejo. Ashina parecía reacio pero asintió a Kurou.

"Es definitivamente vale la pena. Su sello ... Parece que es uno de los nuestros ... No del todo, se ve alterada, pero reconozco nuestra propia firma entre los signos." Dijo buscando en su rostro. Ella no se parece a ninguna de ellas. ,, ojos azules pelo rubio Moreno. Aún así ... Su cara, que tenía la misma forma y la sonrisa como su propia hija.

Kurou salió de la habitación, mientras que continuó la discusión.

"Pero es una Jinchuriki, ¿y si el Biju deja? ¿Y si se pierde el control? Las nueve colas!" la mujer dijo que parece asustado más a Naruto. Naoki se había movido en silencio, y en general todo el mundo parecía que lamentar haberle permitido en el pueblo. Excepto Ashina.

Sus profundos ojos oscuros estaba mirando fijamente a su cuenta. Tal vez estaba tratando de encontrar la verdad allí. Tal vez similitudes con él no podía decir.

Kurou entró de nuevo y se acercó a Naruto, la colocación de un pergamino abierto en el suelo, mientras que Naoki desactiva la prueba de traidor y el niño más joven comenzó a explicar.

"Usted tiene que cortar un poco de su sangre y dejar que gotee dentro de este círculo. Cuando se ha absorbido y desaparecido que tiene que infundir chakra de la zona central. Darle un buen empujón, no mucho flujo de chakra, pero una ráfaga corta si tú entiendes.

Hacer que se mueva hacia abajo y hacia los lados. Imagina usted quiere que su chakra para llenar un círculo entero a partir de la media y derramamiento de llenar cada borde del círculo. Si lo has hecho correctamente el sello va a cambiar. Este desplazamiento tiene muchas claves se podría decir, que tiene que desbloquear todos ellos antes de llegar al contenido que nos hemos encerrado, pero sólo quiere probar si usted es un Uzumaki de nuestro clan, por lo que sólo vamos para tratar de abrir la primera llave que es el sello de sangre que sólo la sangre Uzumaki puede abrir. ¿Entiendes? ", Se preguntó pacientemente.

Naruto asintió, sorprendido de que por una vez se hizo realidad. Nunca entendió nada de las cosas de chakra Kakashi había dado conferencias en ella sin algunas repeticiones.

Kurou se alejó mientras que Naruto se inclinó. Mordiendo la punta de su dedo pulgar dejo un par de gotas de sangre en el fregadero del círculo con tinta en el papel. Durante unos momentos el sello brillaba y la sangre empezó a filtrarse en el papel, antes de que se dejó como blanco como empezó. Moviendo sus dedos en la misma posición que había dado instrucciones a Kurou ella trató de no dar en la onda de chakra rápida pero de gran alcance a través de sus dedos. Previendo el patrón de círculo que quería que su chakra para llenar.

Por un momento, el sello con tinta roja brillaba, y luego se desvaneció en negro antes de repetir el cambio. Cinco veces que brillaban con pereza, cada vez que se enciende cada vez más rojo sangre, el abruptamente cambió y se convirtió en un sello diferente.

Naruto miró a la cara seria de Kurou. La miró a los ojos y el labio curvado hacia arriba lentamente.

"Parece que tenías razón." Dijo Ashina grava de detrás del mostrador. "Usted debe ser al menos la mitad de Uzumaki ... Eso explicaría su sello ... Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo esto podría haber sucedido ..." Dijo mirando las caras de desconcierto de los otros miembros del consejo.

"Por supuesto que nos has dado mucho que considerar Naruto-san ... puedo dejar que se queda en el pueblo esta noche sin embargo. Pero voy a permitir que se quede en una de las casas de la parte continental, mientras que llegamos a una decisión. Llamaremos a alguien que le muestre el camino". Dijo y empezó a levantarse. Naruto no se perdió la utilización repentina de su nombre de pila en lugar del nombre de la familia.

"Abuelo, voy a mostrarle el camino si es tan amable." Kurou sugirió.

"Hmm ... Como quiera, usted sabe dónde está. Ella puede usar la casa Torbellino". Ashina respondió, y Naruto podría haber jurado su ojo brillaba ligeramente al pasar junto a ellos.

Vigilando el pueblo Senju era un trabajo aburrido, pero necesario. La tarea se hizo girar entre cada shinobi dentro del clan y en el último año la delegación de tareas había sido tomada por Senju Tobirama. Era joven, pero eficiente y tenía una reputación de tener siempre todo bajo control.

De hecho, ambos de los dos hermanos Senju con mayor antigüedad tienen cada vez mayor respeto dentro de la población, especialmente Hashirama.

Al contrario que en el clan Uchiha, donde el líder heredó el papel de líder del clan, donde el primer hijo se hizo cargo de su padre, entre los Senju las importaba si hubiera nacido como el primer hijo de cinco generaciones de líderes Senju. Si usted no era el más fuerte de lo que ya no podría obtener ese título. Por eso la mayoría de los Senju estaba convencido de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de Hashirama se haría cargo de su tío. Especialmente si continuaba cada vez más fuerte como lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro años.

Después de desbloquear su kekkai Genkai y refinado su control de la liberación de madera, que había hecho un cambio real en sus posibilidades. A medida que más y más de sus ninjas de más viejos y más calificados cayeron en la batalla, la gente comenzó a depender más de Hashirama a continuación, incluso su tío, Senju Suoma.

Fue refrescante con su convicción de esperanza y el espíritu motivador entre ellos en tiempos oscuros como estos. Hashirama también demostró ser muy hábil en las estrategias, al menos durante los espacios estrechos. Por ejemplo, cuando las cosas cambiaron bruscamente y la estrategia original no sería suficiente para ellos en el medio de una batalla.

Por tanto, no se esperaba que se le había dado un montón de responsabilidades en los últimos tiempos, fue el encargado de hacer la mayor cantidad de turnos, y la mayoría de las veces se veía como el líder durante un ataque.

Pero este jueves por la tarde fue Tobirama que estaba a cargo. De los hermanos fue, con mucho, el mejor en el uso de la cabeza _por delante_ de tiempo.

"¿Cuántas shuriken no tiene un ninja en él?" Hibiki se le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Uf ... No sé, que varía en función de su estilo." Respondió Tobirama exasperada.

"Nadie! Están todos en usted! Conseguirlo?" Exclamó el ninja rubio arena que era diez años mayor Tobirama luego a sí mismo.

"Jaja." Mascullada Tobirama, apoyado en un árbol, mientras que la zona de exploración.

Hibiki era uno de los miembros del clan alegres. De un modo muy parecido a su hermano mayor, pero de una manera más infantil. También tenía una gran cantidad de chistes terribles que amaba decir a todos. Por desgracia para Tobirama en este momento, él era el único lo suficientemente cerca como para que se molestan en este momento.

"Tal vez debería consagrar un poco más Hibiki-san? No hemos estado en una sola pelea con el Uchiha durante más de tres meses ahora. Están obligados haberse recuperado por ahora." Mascullada Tobirama. Era perfectamente cierto, pero también era una excusa para hacer que deje su farsa de los juegos de palabras.

"Por supuesto! Usted sabe que tengo los ojos de un búho y los oídos como un lobo. Nada escapará a mi aviso, Tobirama-sama."

El hermano Senju media no estaba seguro de si quería que fuera mal o no. Mientras Tobirama trató con mucha idiotez en casa, este tipo acaba de hacer el pastel. Fue bueno que era un shinobi tan hábil. Se molestó un _montón_ de gente.

Fue entonces vieron a Hashirama que viene hacia ellos, él mantenía sus ojos buscando sobre el bosque mientras se movía hacia ellos. Llegar a una parada delante de los otros dos guardias avistó frustrante.

"Nosotros cambiaremos Tobirama, se toma mi lugar. Padre quiere ir sobre el informe de hora con usted. No sé ... Se siente como algo no está bien esta noche ..." Murmuró Hashirama y miró a su hermano . "No sucede que tiene un poco de agua ¿verdad? Estoy bastante sed. He olvidado mi envase en el país." Y añadió una pequeña sonrisa en su cara cada vez mayor.

"Oy, Hashirama-sama! ¿Cuál es la bebida favorita de un ninja?" Disparo en Hibiki. Hashirama se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"No estoy seguro, pero yo quiero jugo de manzana." Dijo y rió ligeramente.

"Kara-té Consíguela?" Respondió el rubio con impaciencia.

Cuando Hashirama rugió de risa, Tobirama considerado una vez más si no hubiera sido adoptada.

Asintiendo a Hashirama y dejando lo más rápidamente posible, Tobirama fue a su nuevo destino. Su padre estaba allí, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sin él saludo. Butsuma era de esa manera. Cuando él estaba en el trabajo no había espacio para las emociones.

Tobirama estuvo de acuerdo con esto, que hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles de tratar. En su vida como un ninja que había matado a los niños de la misma edad que él y algunos habían sido más joven. Si se detuvo y que durante una batalla que eras tan bueno como muerto.

El hecho de que Hashirama no había muerto aún era algún tipo de milagro para Tobirama a veces. Fuera de todos ellos era el más compasivo, y tenía un montón de problemas distanciandose.

Culpó a un montón de esto en Madara Uchiha sin embargo. Casi todas las batallas que habían estado en desde ese día hace cuatro años, que había terminado de luchar entre sí durante muchos choques entre los clanes.

Mientras Madara parecía haber olvidado todo lo relacionado con Hashirama, el hermano mayor Senju no había olvidado de él. Y nunca había perdido una oportunidad para recordarle de ese hecho. Incluso en medio de una zona bomba que había intentado entrar en razón a Madara una vez. Tobirama todavía estaba molesto el Uchiha no había muerto ese día.

Era menos frecuente en estos días. Incluso el espíritu de Hashirama no era inamovible. Él también sintió los horrores de la guerra y le afecta aunque trató de ocultarlo, convenciéndose a sí mismo y cualquier persona que quisiera escuchar que el resultado de esta guerra no debe ser la eliminación de todos los Uchiha, sino para convertirse en aliados.

Este fue en realidad algo Tobirama estuvo de acuerdo con.

No le gustaba el Uchiha, de hecho, él los despreció, pero sin duda era una mejor opción, entonces esta matanza sin fin. Como dijo su hermano mayor; lo que ocurriría después de esta guerra había terminado? Cuando uno de los clanes salió victorioso, pero también lo dañado y debilitado que serían presa fácil para los próximos oponentes?

Los otros clanes serían como buitres, recogiendo a los enfermos y heridos sobrevivientes después de que los carnívoros ya habían hecho la mayor parte de los daños.

Avistamiento como él exploró encendido mientras que él oyó a su padre ir sobre el informe hora. Esto se hizo cada hora para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, que también tenía una contraseña oculta dentro de ella. La contraseña se le dio antes de que comenzara la misión y cambian todos los días. El que lucha con el más era Hibiki que tenía una memoria sin fin para chistes malos, pero ninguno para nada útil. Como regla Tobirama se hizo más sospechosa si en realidad tiene uno derecho.

"¿Se siente eso?" Preguntó Butsuma mirando a Tobirama. No responder, simplemente escuchando el silencio de la tarde en la noche Tobirama concentró.

"Sí ..." Murmuró con el tiempo. "El hermano dijo algo acerca de sentir algo. ¿Qué es?"

"No sé ..." Su padre respondió, y en silencio continuaron su reloj.

* * *

Hibiki era primo segundo de Senju Hashirama, una vez eliminado el lado de su padre.

Era una familia grande, ya pesar de que los parientes que conectaban ellos estaba casi muerto por ahora, no le impidió estar en un término amigable con el joven. Como una persona que se enorgullece de sus habilidades kenjutsu, por no hablar de su reputación de ser el mejor dentro del clan con el taijutsu, sintió que era su deber de cuidar de sus parientes un poco distantes. Sobre todo porque él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con los ideales de Hashirama.

Había una vez sido muy tomada con una chica Uchiha que había conocido en la 'kunai romo' en el pueblo de Itanika como un niño. Fue antes de la animosidad verdadera estalló, y los clanes todavía podía tolerar un poco entre sí. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para vivir distancia de sólo un día de una de la otra.

Hoy estaba bastante seguro de la chica estaba muerta. Hibiki no la había visto en los últimos diez años, pero escuchar la historia de Hashirama de su hermano más joven Itama había tocado la fibra sensible con él. Tres amigos con un sueño ingenuo para el futuro.

Era a la vez trágica y entrañable al mismo tiempo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Hashirama aún tenía que abandonar el sueño de Konoha.

Hibiki le habían dicho la visión muchas veces y se había enamorado de la idea, aunque se mostró escéptico si en realidad nunca ocurrirá. Él le encantaría que su hija de un año para no tener que crecer de la manera Hashirama se había visto obligado. Konoha era exactamente el tipo de lugar que le habría gustado vivir.

Haciendo un gesto hacia el bosque trató de levantar su estado de ánimo amigos. A él le gustaba Hashirama un poco, siempre mantuvo el espíritu de todo el mundo, y Hibiki creía que era un líder nato. Sólo disfrazada de hombre torpe un poco excéntrico, feliz joven. Hashirama sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero ya se había visto obligado a llevar responsabilidades que gente que le dobla la edad nunca tuvo.

"Usted sabe que yo escuchado que es frecuentado el otro día?" dijo sonriendo ampliamente a Hashirama.

"Oh? Cualquier persona que sabe?" Respondido Hashirama y una sonrisa torcida. Hibiki rodó los ojos y se rió entre dientes.

"Me gustaría! Pero no, He escuchado que es el espíritu de la diosa de conejo. Frecuenta la tierra y atacar a aquellos que poseen chakra." Dijo con su voz más dramática, en un intento de conseguir el brillo en los ojos preocupados de Hashirama para disminuir un poco.

El joven miró con curiosidad a él como Hibiki continuó, satisfecho con su audiencia. "Debido a que los seres humanos una vez robaron su chakra, y los padres se la pasó a la siguiente generación. Ella siempre tiene hambre, furioso por los seres humanos para robar su poder, y lo quiere de vuelta!" Dijo dramáticamente.

"Escuché una historia similar una vez, sino que dijo que fue sellada y tenía su criado que frecuenta la tierra por el descendiente correcta para liberarla de su prisión." Hashirama respondido con una media sonrisa de corazón, peinar el pelo hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

"Ah, yo nunca oí que uno. Creo que mi versión es más aterrador sin embargo. Pero no tengo ningún problema imaginando este bosque ser perseguido, no lo es tranquila esta noche? Al igual que todos los animales está dormido al mismo tiempo." Dijo Hashirama y se volvió hacia los árboles.

Hashirama estaba de acuerdo con Hibiki un poco demasiado. Se quedó en silencio, por lo que de manera inquietante. Había estado teniendo brotes de la piel de gallina durante más de media hora ahora. Era como si pudiera sentir algo por ahí que se avecina.

Hibiki no parecía tan preocupado, ya que no la mitad de un minuto más tarde se volvió a Hashirama y se acercó con otra broma. "Son ninjas miedo de fantasmas?" Exclamó, haciendo Hashirama risa mientras sus ojos todavía se arrastraron las ramas alrededor de ellos.

"Doy, son ninjas miedo a los fantasmas?" Dijo mientras se gira hacia un lugar lejano hacia fuera.

 _¿Había visto algo moverse? Un animal tal vez?_

"No, él _hace que_ ellos! Consigue i-" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Hashirama fue golpeado con un miedo inexplicable y se tiró en el suelo. Agarrando la mano de Hibiki para que le siguen.

No se había visto nada, no tenía idea de por qué tuvo el impulso de agacharse tan repentinamente, pero todo en su cuerpo gritaba para la cubierta. Junto a él Hibiki cayó muerto al suelo, mientras que Hashirama aún se aferró a su mano, dos shurikens perforados profundamente en la garganta.

La sangre fue por todas partes.

"ATAQUE! Estamos BAJO ATAQUE!" Gritó, su voz que viene de algún lugar lejano. Sus ojos no pueden pasar de la sonrisa todavía pegados en la cara cubierta de sangre de Hibiki.

* * *

"Joder, que se perdió!" Tajima entre dientes mirando a Madara.

"Él _se agachó_ , el otro bajó, ¿verdad?" Madara quebró de vuelta a su padre.

Su identidad fue revelada ahora, la lucha ya había comenzado cuando Hashirama había sobrevivido al intento de asesinato y gritó tan fuerte que probablemente ha escuchado todo el camino hasta el pueblo.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue la campana de alarma que se apaga un poco más lejos. Bueno, puede ser que también han llamado a la puerta delantera ahora.

El plan de su padre había sido atacar y matar a los guardias Senju al mismo tiempo, tanto en cada puesto al golpear hacia abajo al mismo tiempo.

Los mejores lanzadores de shuriken era matarlos a todos, con suerte, antes de que realmente podrían dar la alarma. El resto de los soldados Uchiha iba a permanecer muy por detrás de lo que los guardias Senju no se darán cuenta de sus firmas de chakra. Los únicos que habían acudido al alcance de los internos fueron los francotiradores, como Madara, que estaba expertos en permanecen ocultos y podría golpear una tuerca de un centenar de metros fuera en la oscuridad si tuvieran la mente.

Si cada uno de sus enemigos fue muerto, no habría nadie para notificar a los demás o las personas en el pueblo que se encuentra a diez millas de ían que había una caseta de vigilancia en algún lugar más abajo en el terreno donde había soldados de copia de seguridad. Pero la idea había sido matarlos a todos antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, y emboscarlas dentro de la casa.

Mirando a su alrededor a los demás puestos se dio cuenta de un par de cadáveres, mientras que otros se ausente de arrastre. El permanecer bajo para evitar ser golpeado por shuriken que vuela arrojado desde todas las direcciones posibles.

Es evidente que hay muchos que no habían dado en el blanco. Probablemente fue la señal de que se había hecho Hashirama agacharse tan repentinamente.

Había estado sonriendo sólo unos momentos antes por lo que podía ver Madara. Su señal había sido una muy pequeña cantidad de chakra. Tenían la esperanza de su posición estaba demasiado lejos para que se fijen, y aunque no había sido inesperado que podrían tomar nota, todavía molesto a Madara.

"Obtener hijo listo, antes de que tengan tiempo para enviar por el resto de ellos." Tajima entre dientes y miró por encima del hombro.

Agarrando por su chokuto Madara se puso de pie, su Sharingan completamente desarrollado arremolinándose perezosamente mientras observaba sus movimientos enemigos.

Hashirama estaba en sus piernas otra vez, esquivando y saltando alrededor de la shuriken siendo dirigido a él. Idiotas, _ese_ Senju no morirían por una pequeña pieza de metal que vuelan, eso él había sabido desde el principio. Fue Madara quien iba a matar a él personalmente cara a cara. Le había prometido a todos ellos que lo haría, y cuando Madara tomó una decisión sobre algo que había casi nada que pudiera deteriorarlo.

Su padre siempre le había llamado demasiado terco para su propio bien.

"¡IR!" Gritó Tajima y todo el mundo que oculta lejos detrás de ellos rugieron, Madara incluido.

Era hora de que la batalla comience.

* * *

 **Nota del autor (Quill Q):** Gracias por leer!

El Uchiha ataca el pueblo Senju. Yelp ... Te advierto ahora, el siguiente capítulo será violenta.


	8. Capítulo 7: Lahar

**Advertencia:** Hay una gran cantidad de violencia detallada y la muerte en este capítulo por lo que no proceda de la lectura si esto le molesta. La historia tiene una clasificación de M por una razón.

* * *

 **El capítulo siete - Lahar**

 _"Lahar" es una palabra javanese que describe flujos de lodo volcánico o flujos de escombros. Un lahar del tamaño y la intensidad suficiente puede borrar prácticamente cualquier estructura en su camino, y es capaz de forjar su propio camino, por lo que la predicción de su curso difícil._

"Katon: Gran técnica de bola de fuego!" -gritó Madara y Tajima simultáneamente.

 _'Estos árboles tuvieron que puto_ ir!'

El Senju estaba usando su propia casa en su propio beneficio, escondido en las esquinas y detrás de todo lo que crecía como el Uchiha intentó separarlos aún más. De bajarlos cinco a uno.

"Bien hecho, hijo!" Exclamó Tajima y le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras se movían hacia delante. Un Senju estaba gritando en agonía cuando pasaban sin prestar mucha aviso. Madara no lo reconoció, pero, de nuevo, pocos eran reconocibles después de ser quemado vivo.

Tenían la ventaja clara y los Senju habían sido completamente abrumado. Por el rabillo del ojo Madara siempre mantuvo Hashirama a la vista.

Estaba luchando por él mismo, tratando de llegar a su padre que estaba luchando contra cinco de sus hombres. Butsuma era también la persona que Tajima y Madara se dirigían.

Este Senju era un fuerte oponente que Tajima sabía era igual a sí mismo. Es por eso que quería que su hijo a luchar con él, los dos juntos sería más que suficiente para matar al bastardo.

Madara también había querido destruir ese hombre desde la edad de cinco años. Por su madre y su hermano.

Mientras corrían pasado Hana y Hina lucha contra una niña que se parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas, Madara se dio cuenta de Butsuma estaba cubriendo a alguien mientras luchaba. Era una persona más pequeña que parecía ya estar lesionado. Probablemente un golpe en su primer asalto desde que era claramente en el dolor, pero aún con vida por el momento.

Tobirama.

"Ir en el lado derecho Madara! Voy a ir en línea recta, a cuidar de Senju Tobirama!" Tajima gritado como una etiqueta explosión ocurrió detrás de el calor en la parte posterior de la cabeza Madara asintió a regañadientes. Se prefiere ir a Hashirama, pero desde que su padre iba para el hermano del líder Senju luego de matar a su hijo sería una muy buena estrategia.

Parecía que había llegado el momento de romper cualquier vínculo Hashirama imaginado todavía estaba entre ellos. No había manera de que lo perdonaría Madara después de matar a su hermano.

Ejecución de lado lejos de su padre mientras se centra en el chico de pelo blanco que estaba apretando los dientes en agonía, apoyado en un árbol detrás de él, mientras que su respiración era desigual de Huff, Madara comenzó a ir a través de señales con las manos.

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Gritó y cuatro clones apareció en sus lados como el Senju se dio cuenta de su ventaja.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se puso en pie. La expresión de su rostro se determinó cuando se encontraron sus ojos. el brazo de Tobirama estaba empapado en sangre y se colgó inutilizable a su lado izquierdo. Todavía no le impidió utilizar su mano derecha para empezar a formar su contraataque. Maldita sea, una firma zurdos, que en realidad era bastante impresionante.

"Suiton: chorro de agua de la corriente!" Gritó y un torrente de agua se llevó dos de los clones de Madara a cabo al mismo tiempo.

"Futón: Gran avance!" -exclamó Madara el aire como el más antiguo Senju gruñó y pasó por una firma entregó al lanzar shurikens contra Tajima al mismo tiempo. Contrarrestar tanto sus ataques de forma simultánea. dos clones restantes de Madara se arremolinaron para salir de la línea de fuego, y apenas lograron evitarlo.

Con el ceño fruncido como ninjutsu tierra de Batsuma detuvo su propio ataque en la mitad de la distancia, que aterrizó en cuclillas bajo como Tajima y Butsuma se enfrentaron. El Senju con un tantō, el Uchiha con su chokuto.

Desde algún lugar a la izquierda de Madara oyó un grito de dolor e inmediatamente reconocido como Senju Souma se precipitó al campo de batalla calentar de manera constante. Vio Katsu tratando de interceptar, pero fue eliminado de lado mientras se precipitó directamente a su hermano que por ahora era a la vez tratando de luchar de Tajima y Madara al mismo tiempo. El otro Uchiha haber retiró de este partido, ya que sabía que iba a crecer fuera de escala. Madara miró a sus dos clones que vigilaba de Tobirama. "Tomar Suoma." -gruñó, Que era un poco frustrado ya que él deseaba matar a ese hijo de puta con sus propias manos.

Se centró en Tobirama parece tener dolores y devolvió la mirada, su Sharingan se centró en cada movimiento minúsculo que los Senju hizo. Parecía como si hubiera sido golpeado en las costillas, así como su brazo por el shuriken de los francotiradores Uchiha. Su lado izquierdo parecía que le dolía mucho. Bueno.

"Suiton: técnica de bala dragón de agua!" -gritó Tobirama, una cantidad de agua que rabia edificación frente a su muestra de la mano.

Madara estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba impresionado por la enorme criatura que emergió de la técnica de los jóvenes Senju. No había absolutamente nada de agua por aquí, solamente la tierra y los árboles, y siendo el reptil grande formada bestia agua llegó a él, dispuesto a morderlo en dos si tuvo la oportunidad.

Recogiendo chakra de viento, exclamó: "futón: Bestia palma desgarro" y reducido su brazo derecho con fuerza horizontal en frente de él.

Un azul, agudo, cortando el viento de romper el poder se precipitó en el dragón de agua. A medida que la criatura ninjutsu abrió mucho la boca, todavía en su trayectoria para crujir Madara entre ella de colmillos, el ninjutsu viento dispara en la boca cortando su cabeza en dos y hacer que se disuelva violentamente en charcos de agua. El chapoteo hizo las cuatro de ellos empapado en agua.

Fue en este momento Souma arrebatados juntamente con ellos, con los clones de Madara con discapacidad rápidamente junto con Hina que estaba sangrando en el suelo. Sus ojos fijos en su hermano Butsuma, mientras que Madara llegó al desuello Tobirama en el mismo momento, aprovechando la conmoción de la fuente de agua que previamente había sido técnica del chico Senju.

Su kunai listo vio al joven Senju cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero está lesionado aún era incapaz de moverse en el tiempo. Madara confiaba en el camino estaba despejado y la furia se levantó en él en el pensamiento del líder de los Senju como apuñaló Tobirama.

O al menos lo intentó.

"Manténgase lo más lejos posible de mi hermano!" Hashirama gritando con furia cuando él cogió el brazo de Madara alrededor de su muñeca. kunai de Madara había sido sólo una pulgada de distancia de la perforación pecho de Tobirama. El adolescente Uchiha no podía creer que se había olvidado de hacer un seguimiento de él, y ahora tenía sólo la mitad de un momento para darse cuenta de la situación que se encontró en.

Él estaba en un buen lío.

Tobirama gruñó y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Ambos gritaron de dolor cuando Madara voló hacia atrás cayendo sobre su espalda. Las raíces se dispararon para unir sus manos y pies en el mismo momento de aterrizar.

 _'JODER! '_

El fue atrapado. Madara ni siquiera podría llegar a su kunai que había salido volando de su mano. Las piernas están unidos a la tierra junto con los brazos y el estómago, que de verdad comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Un grito vino del lado de ellos, y Madara vio como Senju Souma cayó ensangrentado e inconsciente al suelo. En algún momento, mientras él no estaba prestando atención en el último medio minuto Katsu, Naomi, Izumi y Hana se había unido a la batalla y fue dirigido Butsuma mientras Tajima trató con su hermano.

Fue con un orgullo mixta de pánico comprendió que su padre acababa abatido el líder de los Senju. El tío de Hashirama.

Un gorgoteo desagradable salió de la garganta de Souma y Butsuma se enfureció cuando atacó el más joven de su camino en su manera de atacar Tajima.

Pero Madara tenía suficiente para hacer frente por sí mismo en este momento. Se esforzó infructuosamente contra la liberación leña, lo mantiene presionado, incapaz de hacer tanto como un Kawarimi. Su única esperanza era genjutsu pero necesitaba el contacto visual para eso. Todos y cada uno Senju sabía por ahora no mirar un Uchiha en el ojo.

Madara escuchó a alguien corriendo hacia él. que iba a ser ejecutado, que no había esperanza.

Suficientemente cierto; Tobirama llegó rápido a la vista sobre él, aparecen como si la rotura de la nada con su chokuto roza sobre él.

Madara no podía hacer nada más que mirar a su muerte se acercaba. No podía cerrar los ojos, tuvo que ver como el chico más joven lo mató. Incredulidad al darse cuenta de que _esta_ sería su fin.

Madara era _más fuerte_ , entonces este puto _mocoso_. ¿Cómo podría posiblemente ser su destino?

Era irónico de una manera sin sentido del humor que siempre había estado tan concentrado en Hashirama de nunca darse cuenta de que su hermano menor estaba creciendo rápidamente en fuerza. Se había atornillado regiamente hacia arriba. Era extraño lo rápido que podía pensar que el metal brillante llegó rápidamente sobre él, con los ojos Sharingan haciéndole capaz de ver cada parche de suciedad en el material brillante.

Y entonces ya no estaba.

Alguien chocó contra los Senju con tanta fuerza que fue eliminado de lado mientras que un sonido de cólera vino de Hashirama en el fondo. Madara era todavía demasiado en shock al escuchar exactamente lo que se decía.

Lo que podía ver, sin embargo, era Naomi.

Había arrojó dolorosamente al chico Senju antes de que la hoja podría agrietar el cráneo de Madara en dos.

La hoja única adornado la frente antes de que fuera arrastrado con su portador a un lado, Naomi encima de él. El chokuto solamente le había dado una herida raspado, una lesión que apenas se dio cuenta de que él comprendía lo que la alternativa hubiera sido.

Los dientes de Naomi se apretó con rabia, se arrancó en el Senju con sus puños desnudos mientras yacía sin poder hacer nada debajo de ella. La chica miró más allá de la razón como ella atacó una y otra vez mientras Tobirama se hizo más irreconocible de los golpes a la cara. Tobirama probablemente podría haber combatido el adolescente Uchiha furiosa fuera si hubiera sido con toda su fuerza, pero las heridas sangraba mucho. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Katsu vino corriendo hacia él y rompió a través de las restricciones de Madara con su Tanto.

Naomi tenía el hermano más joven Senju por la garganta ahora, apretando tan fuerte que sus ojos se saltan fuera de sus órbitas. Su otra mano se alzó con un kunai apretada en ella. Estaba a punto de degollar a Tobirama cuando Hashirama gritó; "Mokuton: lanzas de flujo de madera!"

Madara no había visto esto antes.

Mientras Katsu le ayudó a ponerse en pie, cortando las raíces restantes atándolo, vieron con horror como lanzas puntiagudas se dispararon desde el suelo.

Pero no las raíces suaves girando. Estos eran duras, pico mortal tiroteo masivo en forma diagonal hacia arriba desde el suelo y penetra directamente en el pecho de Naomi antes de que pudiera golpear a su cautivo el golpe final.

"Eh ..."

El sonido era débil de la chica que se puso rígido. La madera fue sobresale de su pecho mientras ella miraba confundido abajo en él. Aparentemente sorprendido de ver la adición extraña a su cuerpo. Ella tosió dolorosamente y salió sangre que salpica hacia fuera de su boca, directamente en la cara de los Senju.

Tobirama estaba mirando conmocionado a la cara mientras su mirada creció vacío, y poco a poco sus ojos se estrecha. Su aliento ahora estaba entrecortada por falta de oxígeno. Su cabeza se inclina hacia delante como si ella simplemente había quedado dormido mientras Madara aún no podía comprender que había sido traspasado a la muerte mientras se sentaba en la parte superior de Tobirama.

Su sangre se arrastró por su mandíbula mientras moría, goteando sobre la mejilla de Tobirama como la chica dejó el mundo de los vivos.

"¡Bastardo!" Katsu gritado en la ira y el dolor. Su rostro pálido como ir hizo girar de nuevo hacia Hashirama.

Madara aún se sorprendió al ver a Tobirama tratando de salir de debajo de Naomi. Ella todavía estaba pegada a la espiga de madera y tuvo que luchar para obtener suficiente espacio para que él se escape.

Los ojos de Hashirama habían ido frío mientras miraba hacia atrás en Katsu, con los dientes apretados con furia mientras sus manos fue aún esté sujeta juntas como en oración después de su última técnica de liberación de madera.

"No voy a permitir que cualquiera de ustedes a tocar a mi hermano pequeño!" Él siseó mientras miraba dolido. Madara tenía la impresión de que no quería que mirar lo que acababa de hacer. No se pudo obtener a sí mismo para ver Naomi embistió a muerte por su propia ninjutsu.

"¡Te mataré!" Katsu exclamó, agitando la mano mientras señalaba a Hashirama. El hermano menor vino detener otra vez, con aspecto pálido y con náuseas mientras Hashirama lo agarró por la cintura, apoyó a su lado.

"Entonces ven a _mí_ . Soy tu oponente!" Gritó de nuevo, ayudando a Tobirama para sentarse y caminar delante de él como escudo humano.

Madara se quedó mirando de Naomi a Hashirama a Katsu. Haciendo caso omiso de Tobirama desde que era una amenaza menor que nunca. Parecía que Naomi había logrado hacer algo de daño apropiado antes de que lo mataran.

Estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de calmar a Katsu, él nunca lo había visto perder la cabeza como este. Ni siquiera cuando su hermana de cinco años de edad, murió hace tres meses reaccionó de esta manera.

"Cálmate Katsu." ordenó y volvió a mirar Hashirama después de estudiar la lanza que atraviesa Naomi estrechamente. Era una técnica muy peligroso. No podían ser alcanzados por que si querían alguna posibilidad de ganar.

Hashirama era jadeante y parecía tensa. Mirando a los ojos de Madara se tomó la determinación. Finalmente listo para la batalla de verdad.

* * *

Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un banco en Uzushiogakure mientras observa a los muchos civiles caminar sin preocupaciones más allá de absurdo que ella sea en un ambiente tan ligera después de tantos años en el exilio. Ella no había experimentado una atmósfera así desde antes de la cuarta gran guerra ninja en su primera línea de tiempo.

Un niño estaba riendo y lamiendo un helado mientras su hermana mayor se aseguró de que no se extraviaron. Una mujer estaba hablando con alguien que acababa de correr en la mano, un hombre caminaba de la mano con su esposa mientras disfrutaban del clima cálido.

Era como si las guerras que merodean el resto del mundo Ninja no estaba afectando a todos.

Como si no pudiera penetrar en el espíritu de la gente en esta isla. Era tan refrescante, y Naruto se encontró sintiéndose algo como lo había hecho de nuevo en Konoha. Relajado.

Ella había estado esperando durante más de un mes para tener acceso adecuado a Uzu. Había sido un largo proceso de registro de salida situaciones y preguntas de copia de seguridad. Estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto en la explicación de todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre ella. Ella sintió que era sólo justo para ser honesto con los líderes del pueblo si deseaba permanecer en cualquier lugar por un período de tiempo más largo como ella esperaba estar aquí en Uzu. Naruto no había estado viviendo en un pueblo por más de dos días antes, por lo general acampar bajo el cielo nocturno o en una cueva en los inviernos.

Naruto necesitaba su ayuda si quisiera sellar Zetsu, que era algo que no tenía elección. Ella no era un experto sellado, y allí estaban la mayoría de los expertos de fuinjutsu sellador y vals la calle mientras se sentaba allí. Durante mucho tiempo se había pensado en venir aquí, pero no había estado seguro de cómo iba a acercarse a ellos.

Kurama le había aconsejado a decir que gran parte de la verdad que pudo, que quería decir que la aceptaría más fácil si ella estaba en la delantera con ellos desde el principio. Podrían detectar mentiras a través fuinjutsu como la prueba de traidor y otros medios. Así que Kurama no vio el punto de tratar de engañar a ellos cuando en realidad no tienen más que ocultar a continuación, siendo a partir del futuro. El que dudaba nunca sería una pregunta que le preguntaba.

Lo peor que podría venir de decir la verdad fue que se dio la vuelta para ser un Jinchuriki, habría aspirado a lo grande, pero finalmente había conseguido sobre él. Ahora, sin embargo ella estaba en buenas relaciones con Uzumaki Ashina y su nieto Kurou que había mantenido su compañía durante muchas horas aburridas mientras esperaba en la casa torbellino en el continente durante todo un mes. Naruto había estado subiendo por las paredes, literaria, por aburrimiento mientras esperaba a que vengan a una decisión.

También se le había acercado antes de convertirse en una kunoichi de Uzushiogakure. Uno de los miembros del consejo con el nombre Uzuni Yasu había puesto las cosas difíciles para ella por su querer jurar lealtad a Uzu. Algo que Naruto no podía hacer.

Ella ya tenía un pueblo, puede ser que no existe más pero algún día sería, Naruto se aseguraría de ello. Su lealtad siempre pertenece a Konoha, y simplemente no había manera de que pudiera permanecer en Uzu para el resto de su vida. El pueblo era hermosa, pero su resolución era firme. Konoha era su hogar.

Naruto había casi no ha dado permiso para entrar a causa de esto, fue la razón principal de por qué había tardado tanto tiempo para que ella accede. En el extremo que había sido autorizado a permanecer con la promesa de hacer una serie de misiones para ellos, mientras que se está evaluando, para demostrar que se podía confiar.

No estaba segura de lo que implicaría, pero Kurama estaba adivinando que estarían relacionados con la situación con el clan Yuki.

Su estatus como un Jinchuriki también había conseguido clasificado como secreto. Lo que significa que los únicos que habían oído sus palabras durante la reunión del consejo sabían lo que era. Mito que acababa de regresar de su misión en la tierra de agua, por lo tanto no lo sabía. Ella se había ido antes de que el asunto fue llevado arriba.

Tal vez por eso ella tenía tan poco problema en hablar con Naruto, todos los que conocía sino Ashina, parecía tener problemas de estar cerca de ella, con miedo de lo que estaba en su interior. Incluso Kurou, pero al menos se trataba de ocultarlo y actuar casual, creyendo firmemente en la convicción de su abuelo que Naruto no era amenaza para Uzu.

Mito Uzumaki era diferente de lo que había esperado Naruto. Aunque ella siempre era educado y enérgico, ella también era mucho más serio, entonces la primera vez que había aparecido. Tenía una calma sobre ella que era a la vez intimidante y relajante al mismo tiempo.

Por el momento Mito estaba en una reunión con el consejo, probablemente discutir las situaciones con los clanes en la tierra de agua y la forma de única cosa que Naruto se preguntaba era cómo iba a convencer a enseñarle fuinjutsu. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de molestar a convencer a Yasu miembro del consejo de dejar a aprender algunas de sus habilidades ...

* * *

Butsuma tenía una reputación de ser un hombre de corazón frío. En el campo de batalla que nunca mostró ninguna emoción, la única excepción a esto había sido cuando su hijo Kawarama había muerto en sus brazos. Una muerte sin sentido como su hijo más antiguo lo había llamado durante su funeral. La única razón por la Butsuma había sobrevivido a ese día, se debía a que su hermano le había protegido cuando el Uchiha trató de matarlo. El _único_ tiempo en el que su corazón vaciló.

En este momento que habían estado luchando durante un cuarto de hora. Eso era todo lo que había tomado para cambiarlo todo. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle cuánto daño podría hacer en un corto periodo de tiempo. De hecho sólo se tarda unos minutos para convertir una situación tan mala que podría dar lugar a su propia muerte.

La lucha entre sus hijos contra Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Katsu de alguna manera se había fusionado con su propia batalla con Uchiha Tajima. Su hermano estaba muerto, matado después de quedar atrapado en un genjutsu de aquellos ojos terribles y luego apuñaló a través de la cabeza. Había sido terrible, y por un momento Butsuma casi había vacilado, como el tiempo con su hijo, sino que la ira había salido en su defensa.

Nunca se había visto ojos como Tajima tenía a nadie más.

El Sharingan Mangekyō era un arma aterradora, los ojos de Tajima ya no tienen el patrón estándar de tres Tomoe, que era como un triángulo con esquinas que está manchada de lado. Butsuma sabía que los había obtenido después de Suoma había matado a su segundo hijo, y la mirada de éxtasis en su cara cuando él había matado Souma hace sólo cinco minutos había hecho parecer una locura.

La maldición del odio Uchiha no era una broma.

El lloraría mañana por su hermano mayor más adelante, si había un más adelante para él. Su enfoque ahora era matar a Tajima y a Madara, y asegurarse de que sus hijos lo hicieron de nuevo al pueblo vivo. Itama los necesitaba, y lo mismo hizo el pueblo. Especialmente Hashirama.

Butsuma había sido muy decepcionado con su hijo mayor después del incidente con Madara y la chica Namikaze. Nunca había entendido por qué brotado alrededor con sus ideas salvajes de alianzas y amistad. Todo el asunto era a la vez un insulto e ingenuo. Se le había hecho furioso muchas veces que Hashirama siquiera podía imaginar no vengar a los que habían muerto. Si se dieron por vencidos en esta guerra, entonces la muerte de su hijo sería verdaderamente sido inútil.

Sin embargo, él era un padre, y Hashirama era su primer hijo. Él lo quería pura y simplemente, él y sus hermanos más entonces su propia vida y cualquiera de los otros aldeanos amado. Incondicionalmente.

Ahora que su hermano mayor y el líder de los Senju fue muerto que necesitan un nuevo líder. Incluso si Hashirama se hizo cargo a partir de hoy, y conducirlos por el camino de la reconciliación con los Uchiha, Butsuma se dio cuenta de que lo había perdonado. perdonado por su condena absurda.

Fue con una sonrisa que se dio cuenta de que no importa lo que hizo, Butsuma podría perdonarlo. Y como un padre que era su trabajo para creer en sus hijos. Mientras que él no podría nunca han contado a nadie, era un hecho que Butsuma estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, los tres de ellos.

A medida que se asomó por encima del hombro en la prisión de madera sólida Hashirama había creado para proteger Tobirama finalmente llegó a su conclusión. ¿Cómo salvar a su hijo de perder la vida por el niño que una vez llamó a su mejor amigo.

Tajima atacaba Hashirama y Madara arrojaron después cuando trataban muy difícil de matar a su hijo mayor ya que creían Butsuma ya no era una amenaza real. Había perdido su pierna por conseguir que se cortó por la técnica de corte de viento de Madara hace tan sólo un minuto. El dolor y la somnolencia oscureciendo su pensamiento y visión mientras veía contrarrestada Hashirama a Tajima, haciéndole caer hacia atrás mientras Madara fue por él. No le prestaba atención en absoluto.

Estaban tan desorientado. Es evidente que no entendían la longitud de un padre puede ir a proteger a sus hijos.

Con su única pierna restante se tambaleó y utilizó su pasado, fuerzas que le quedaban a lanzarse hacia delante, delante de la trayectoria del ninjutsu fuego intermitente de la boca de Madara mientras Hashirama obligado Tajima hacia atrás con su liberación madera. Un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera, justo en frente de los ojos incrédulos de Hashirama.

Con una punzada de dolor increíble darse cuenta de lo que se decía de ser quemado vivo fue la peor manera se podía ir, Butsuma ya no lo dudaba.

Él sintió su piel que se está apilada de él como el infierno completa lo devoró. No importa lo duro que trató de suprimirlo, el grito de agonía todavía se escapó de sus labios.

Pero al ver los ojos de su hijo llena de lágrimas mientras gritaba por él, le pidió que sobrevivir a esta, no podía arrepentir. Tobirama bramaba en la negación del interior de su cámara de protección, a pesar de que Butsuma ya no podía entender lo que se decía, sólo se oye el fuego corriendo comer en su cuerpo.

Valió la pena, si eso significaba que su hijo iba a tener otra oportunidad de salir de esta vida a la lucha. Proteger a su gente y les llevará a un futuro mejor. Tal vez había algo de esperanza en su palabra después de todo.

Él no tenía miedo de morir, vería Kawarama y su esposa de nuevo. Butsuma era sólo lamentamos que no sería capaz de decir al resto de sus hijos un buen adiós.

* * *

El silencio que siguió, mientras Hashirama miraba hacia abajo en los restos quemados de su padre se llenó de temor. Al menos por Madara.

Él sólo había matado al padre de Hashirama. Su papá.

¿O era _realmente_ matando cuando el chico saltó delante de una técnica de fuego en una pierna? Él se había sacrificado por el bien de Hashirama que había sido tan cansado de la lucha que se tambaleaba. De banda y proteger al mismo tiempo.

El aire era tangible con su dolor y rabia, y Madara por primera vez sintió algo más, entonces la furia. Por un momento se podía sentir la angustia de Hashirama también.

Era una cosa que consume, un grito silencioso y rugidos de incredulidad como él dejó de prestar atención a ellos. Mirando como si se hubiera olvidado por completo que se en donde en medio de una batalla.

Tajima ya había pedido su retirada, y la mayoría de los Uchiha había arrojaron en el bosque. Era sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que las fuerzas completos del clan Senju era sobre ellos y que ya habían sufrido graves pérdidas, incluso cuando superan en número a los Senju todavía asemejan a lobos acorralados. Atacar y morder a su último aliento. Tomando como muchos de ellos con ellos como sea posible.

Katsu había abandonado su lucha ya que ambos Madara y Tajima se centran en Hashirama saber cómo preferían ataques de ancho, por lo que se centró en cambio en su miembro del clan muertos. Él estaba liberando el cadáver de Naomi de la lanza y la abrazó mientras lloraba la mujer joven. Madara los observó desde la esquina de su ojo, y reconoció las emociones de dolor en las características de su amigo. Él la había amado.

Que irónico.

Se sentía mal por Katsu, y tan increíblemente culpable por la muerte de Naomi. Si no hubiera conseguido que había capturado más probable es que todavía esté vivo, pero ahora no era el momento para el dolor. Madara no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse en este momento.

Hashirama miraba el cadáver quemado de su padre hacia Madara, o tal vez él estaba mirando a través de él. Sus ojos parecían aburrido y estaba tan lleno de lágrimas que no le sorprendería que Hashirama no podía ver en absoluto.

"¿Es esto lo que quería Madara?" Él murmuró. "Acabas de matar a mi padre ... ¿Te hace feliz de verme sufrir? ¿Te hace la vida más fácil cuando me lastimé?"Hashirama preguntó con una voz tan tranquila que asustó a Madara. Él no respondió, simplemente desplazado de un pie al otro como su padre se asomó hacia él.

A su izquierda, aún podía ver Katsu abrazando a Naomi y cómo el suelo estaba cubierto de las muchas personas quemadas Senju y Uchiha por igual. Podía ver Uchiha Hina, inconfundible muerto de sus heridas más arriba en el terreno, mientras que su prima estaba sellando Hana mientras ella lloraba. Izumi cojeaba en la cubierta del bosque, junto con algunos de sus miembros del clan.

El paisaje fue completamente alterada. Irreconocible si no hubiera sido por el mástil con una media rasgada bandera Senju más arriba. Fue sin moverse de la falta de una brisa, cayendo sin fuerzas hacia abajo. Por todas partes había un olor a humo, sangre y sudor, como si el viento se había decidido que no iba a soplar a los recuerdos aún permanecía alrededor de ellos. Hacer que se toman exactamente de lo que había sucedido aquí.

 _"¿Es esto lo que quiero ...? '_

"Esta lucha contra ... Es tan inútil Madara ... No se suponía que las cosas sean así ... quería algo mejor también, una vez. Usted quería Konoha ... ¿Cómo se puede haber olvidado que Recordar Naruto y yo?" La respiración de Hashirama estremeció, y él temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras hablaba. Su voz era de alguna manera todavía estable, incluso a través de su temblor. Allí de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras miraba a Madara.

 _'¿Qué quiero?'_

"Ese fue el Tsuki no Me!" Madara gritó con furia, disparando tan rápido que estaba sorprendido por su propia reacción. Se había ido muy rígido y sentía como Hashirama estaba burlando de él, aunque parecía genuina que era un brillo en sus ojos que dice que Madara no entendía, no consiguió lo que era importante.

"Acabas de matar a un montón de mis miembros del clan! Tenían hermanos y la familia también! Deja de hablar basura y luchar contra Hashirama!" gritó tan fuerte su voz se quebró. Maldita la pubertad y el cambio de voz.

Hashirama estaba sacudiendo la cabeza como si no hubiera una mosca que estaba tratando de espantar, ni siquiera molestarse en Madara dejó terminar antes de que empezara.

"Naruto me dijo que meter algo de sentido en que Madara, y luego se la deja crecer más fuerte ... Pero ella es probablemente muerto también ... Ella dijo que iba a volver tan pronto como sea posible ... Pero ella no ha vuelto, y no he golpeado ningún sentido dentro de ti." Madara no estaba segura de si estaba hablando con ellos o él mismo. Estaba mirando desde Tajima y de nuevo a Madara pero sus ojos estaba muy lejos.

"Y ahora usted mató a mi padre. Estoy tan ... tan enojado con usted Madara." Murmuró mientras que su cabeza todavía se movía lentamente de un lado a otro.

"Te odio." -susurró, Como si hubiera oído las palabras que vienen de su boca era una prueba para ver cómo encajan. Equipado con sus propias opiniones.

A pesar de que esto era lo que Madara había deseado durante tanto tiempo, quería Hashirama a renunciar a él, aún le dolía. Hubo una ráfaga de tristeza llenando el pecho, haciendo que casi no cree Hashirama había dicho eso. Que él lo odiaba ...

"Tenemos que dejar a su padre. Están viniendo." Mascullada Madara como Katsu se escapó con el cuerpo de Naomi sellado dentro de un pergamino.

Al menos tendría un grave ahora.

 _'Te odio...'_

"Voy a tratar con él primero. No interfiera Madara." Su padre quebró sorprendentemente enojado con las palabras de los Senju, y no esperar una respuesta corrió a Hashirama.

Mientras que la mente de Madara aún le daba vueltas con las palabras de Hashirama, hizo lo que se le dijo.

Sólo viendo cómo su padre arrojaron hacia Hashirama al pasar por sellos de la mano. Como parte de Hashirama quedó inútil a los costados, no se mueve o se preparan para cualquiera de ataque o defenderse a sí mismo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del shinigami. Se veía tan completamente perdido. Al igual que Madara sentía.

"Perdóname."

Madara apenas se oyó, y después no estaba segura de sí lo había imaginado o no.

Tajima era signo sólo una mano lejos de la salida de su ninjutsu rayo cuando el suelo a su alrededor estalló de repente. Madara se quedó mirando a su padre como si fuera un sueño, porque tenía que ser, esto no puede estar pasando.

Sólo podía concentrarse, tratar de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo para que pudiera averiguar cómo su padre iba a sobrevivir esto. Se preguntó si era madera o piedra o alguna mezcla de los dos que pegó en torno a su padre. El giro y lo envuelve en ella de sombras en menos de un segundo, mientras que Hashirama todavía se quedó paralizada frente a él.

¿Cómo iba a salir de eso? ¿Cómo se Madara va a despertar?

 _"¿Es esto lo que quería?_

El grito en la garganta, el grito de advertencia fue interrumpida cuando vio el cuerpo de su padre se aplastados entre las raíces gruesas. Perder la vida tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

La única parte restante no fue aplastado la cabeza, sangrienta y todavía mirando a Hashirama con su hilado, rojo Mangekyō Sharingan.

 _-No ... No se suponía ... que ser así ... "_

* * *

 **Nota del autor** :

Primero: Gracias por leer! Y para los comentarios, y pulsando después de favorito en esta historia, estoy muy contenta de que se tome el tiempo. Es tan motivador!

Segundo: Está bien ... espero que esto no tuvo _demasiado_ morboso para usted. Yo estaba tratando de expresar algunos de los horrores de la guerra en la vida de un niño soldado. No me puedo imaginar lo terrible que debe haber ido creciendo de esa manera, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo tratar de poner en palabras lo poco que se me ocurre.

Tercero: También estoy tratando de mejorar en mis escenas de lucha. Por favor tengan paciencia conmigo aquí, son tan increíblemente _difícil_ de escribir. El flujo de la misma, no repetir las cosas, que describe los movimientos y no me refiero a todos los nombres jutsu …

El próximo capítulo será más ligero, al menos nadie se muere allí ...


End file.
